DECKER
by SpOOnyCube
Summary: Izu grew up quirkless, useless, despised, knowing that she would never be allowed to be a hero. But see, someone's keeping a secret, a secret kept from her since she was four years old. Izu isn't quirkless and her dad isn't overseas working. Izu's dad is exactly where Izu put him when her quirk activated at the tender age of four, in a playing card, in her quirk: Decker.
1. Arc 1: Chapter 1: Birth of a Hero

**Title**: Decker

**Author**: SpOOnyCube

**Fandom:** Boku No Hero Academia

**Genre**: Fantasy Superhero's

**Relationship(s)****: Izu Midoria/?**

**Content Rating**: M – Mature (18+)

**Warnings**: Re-Telling; **No beta**;; Death? AU; References to Mature Subject Matter, Rape and Violence

**Author Notes****: **No Pairing as of now. Spent a long time trying to write this one way and then decided to fuck it all and go in this direction. I'm kind of sick of reading the same thing over and over so I wanted to do something different. Sue me… actually, don't. I have no money.

Also, yes there is a reference to rape in this chapter; it is only a reference and the aftermath. I don't write that sort of thing, I find it… distasteful. I was originally going it a completely different direction but it ended up being very dark and anti-Kacchan. It gets better, well, I had planned it to get better. Here's hoping the muse agrees.

**Word Count**: 2, 640 ~ words

**Summary**: Izu grew up quirkless, useless, despised, knowing that she would never be allowed to be a hero. But see, someone's keeping a secret, a secret kept from her since she was four years old. Izu Midoriya isn't quirkless and her father isn't overseas working. Izu's father is exactly where Izu put him when her quirk activated at the tender age of four, in a card, transformed into the powerful Flame Emporer hidden deep in Izu's quirk: Decker; the ability to turn people's souls (i.e., their undying will) into monster cards and spells that Izu can then summon and use.

And what if All Might hadn't been the one to find Izu after the fight with the sludge villain? What if instead of just screaming at her Kacchan did something a little bit more sinister and the next morning Aizawa found her teetering on the edge of a bridge willing to jump? How then would this story change?

* * *

**DECKER**

* * *

**ARC ONE – THE ORIGIN STORY**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: BIRTH OF A HERO

All men are not created equal. That's not to say it's a bad thing, it's just the sad truth of the world that some people are born more powerful, more useful than others. Some people are just born with the right genes to excel, the right… quirks.

And she wasn't one of them.

Izu sat staring down at the churning water below and for once in her life didn't cry. She couldn't, not anymore; all her tears were dried up when he burnt the shape of a hand into the flesh of her throat. No, now she just felt… nothing, except that maybe Kacchan had been right. Maybe she was better off tossing herself to oblivion to try again in a different life.

There wasn't anything left for her here anyways, just pain, disappointment and soul-crushing hurt.

Maybe she should just….

Jump?

Izu looking down at the water below the tall bridge into and out of town didn't see the shadow of a man sore over him and if she had, she probably wouldn't have cared. Still, the moment the man stopped and sat down beside her, she knew jumping wasn't an option anymore. Not with the underground hero Eraserhead sitting at her hip.

Izu had a lot of thoughts, but the first one that came to mind when she looked at the pro-hero from the corner of her eye was that he looked something like a hobo. His long black hair was shaggy and unkempt, his cheeks full of stubble and his uniform looked like it had spent the last three weeks hiding at the bottom of a dumpster. Come to think of it he kind of smelled like he had spent the last three weeks in a dumpster too.

But it wasn't any of that that made Izu sigh, no it was the blindingly white capture gear masquerading as a scarf around the hero's neck. Eraserhead was known for swinging around with that scarf. If she jumped now, Izu had no doubt that she would be caught.

What a fucking joke. The one moment she doesn't want to kill herself she nearly dies, and the second she decides to a hero is ready and waiting.

"So kid, how's the view?" The pro-hero asked, tiredly scratching at his eyes.

"Ok," Izu muttered.

"Yeah? That's good. How old are you?"

"Fourteen," she whispered, usually she would be freaking out right about now, but all she could really gather the gumption for was exhausted.

"Fourteen? Looking at this type of view?"

"Seemed like the place to be," Izu shrugged.

Eraserhead sighed, "this isn't a place for anyone let alone a kid. What would your parents say if they saw you here?"

"Oh, they'd freak out," Izu smiled shaking her head, "but it just really seems like a great idea."

"How can killing yourself seem like a great idea?"

Izu hummed, twirling her long green hair as she kicked out her legs and stared down at the water. How indeed? Yesterday the thought had repulsed her, yet here not twenty-four hours later she stood willing to jump.

"Perspectives change, I guess," she said flipping her hair over a pale shoulder and turning fully to look at the hero beside her.

She wasn't what he expected.

He had been expecting a young pretty girl with green hair and at most tired eyes, looking for some attention, and while that wasn't necessarily untrue, it was also very far from the truth.

Her face was a wreck, one bright emerald green eye was swollen completely shut, her pouty, cupids bow lips were split and bleeding. Half of her bangs were missing burnt off from the look of the slight burn hovering around her left temple. Around her slender throat, a terrible burn blistered in the exact form of a hand, like some villain had taken the time to brand her.

Her shirt was ripped and her skirt torn. Peeking out from her missing stockings and ripped sleeves were hand shaped bruises and more burns riding high on her thighs and arms. She was holding herself up with one are wrapped around her stomach, her breathing in and out with a terrible rattling wheeze.

But worse of all was the blood smearing the inside of her thighs which slowly dripped down the railing as they sat talking.

"Jesus, kid!" Eraserhead hissed reaching out but not touching her, "you should be in the hospital not on the side of a bridge."

"Probably, but, I couldn't bring myself to go. They'd ask questions that I don't want to answer," she whispered looking back over the railing.

"I know who did this you know. He's the one who told me to jump off the school roof yesterday. And yesterday, it seemed like a fucking stupid idea! Today, not so much thought; I'm not a stupid kid thought you know. My schools only six stories tall, a human can survive that drop easily so I thought where could I go that would do the trick? I don't think I could survive this fall, and even if I could the water would finish me off so it seemed like a great idea… at least, until you came. No way is Eraserhead going to not catch me though. You don't look kind enough to let me die," she whispered.

He swallowed thickly staring at her with something akin to understanding. He had never had to deal with something like this before, but then, he wouldn't be a hero if he didn't try to help her.

"Today looked pretty terrible, huh?" He nodded.

"Yeah," she nodded tears slowly falling from her swollen eyes.

"What about tomorrow?"

"Huh?" She asked.

"Tomorrow, do you think it's going to be just as bad as today is?" He asked fiddling with his scarf.

She sighed asking, "truthfully?"

"Yeah," Eraserhead nodded noting Midnight hovering behind a car watching with no less than seven police officers. Huh, he wondered when they had gotten there. Still, he was kind of happy that they were staying back and quiet and letting him deal with this. He didn't think the girl would like such a fuss.

"Probably," she nodded crying.

"I'm quirkless you know. That's why this happened! I had the audacity to save his miserable life from that slime villain yesterday and for it, he hunted me down and… and, Eraserhead, he hurt me! He told me I should have never tried to be a hero, that he didn't need my fucking help and that he'd make me pay for it!

"Look at me!" She shrieked, "I saved his fucking worthless life and he hurt me for it! Ruined me for it, and for the rest of my life, I'm going to have to look at what he branded into my skin. I'm going to be reminded of what he did to me every fucking day I look in a mirror. Why the fuck would I want to live with that?"

Eraserhead nodded and then smirked at her knowingly, "because you're a hero and getting up when we fall down is a requirement, not a suggestion. You said you saved that boy's life right? Well, that makes you a hero whether he likes it or not. Quirkless or not that doesn't mean you're useless, helpless or disposable. Just makes you special these days."

He held out his hand and smiled, "so, what's it going to be hero girl? Going to get back up for me?"

She sobbed beside him shaking, "everyone's always told me I was useless, Deku they call me and no one stops them. They beat me and bully me and hurt me and not even the teachers stop it because why would then when he had such an amazing quirk and I'll amount to nothing? My own mother doesn't believe in me and when I asked him all All Might said was to be realistic and drop the dream, he said I could never be a hero. So why? Why would you say that to me?!"

"Because it's true," he said simply, "and between you and me, I fight most of my fights quirkless. Does that make me less of a hero?"

"No, I've always thought you were pretty amazing," she whispered wiping delicately at her eyes.

"Well, I think you're pretty amazing too," he grinned, holding out his hand again. "Want to come with me to the hospital now hero girl?"

Izu sighed, looking down at the heaven of water below her. Getting up was a requirement, not a suggestion, huh?

Reaching out she took his hand in her bloody one, the nails looked as if they had been ripped off and honestly that was what had happened. Still, she took his hand in a firm grip and looked at him with one bright eye.

"Fucking slick Eraserhead," she huffed, "getting up is a requirement and not a suggestion," she smiled shaking her head as he helped her up over the guard rail and back onto the safety of the walkway. "I'm going to steal that."

"You feel free to go right on and do that hero girl." He smiled and led her gently over to the whirling ambulance he hadn't notice arrive.

"Midoriya," she said reaching out to catch his sleeve, "my name is Midoriya Izu. Will you come with me to the hospital? I, I, I don't want to be left alone."

She was trembling as she said it but he nodded and climbed in with her as the paramedics laid her down on a stretcher and put her in the back of the Ambo.

"No problem," he smiled, "Call me Aizawa."

"Thank you, Aizawa-san!" She was crying all the way to the hospital but still, she managed to answer all of the paramedic's questions.

Her name was Midoriya Izu; she was fourteen years old; her mother was named Inko and could be reached at xxx-xxx-xxxx ext. xxxx; she was diagnosed quirkless when she was five years old; she went to Aldera Junior High and she had been beaten, tortured, and raped.

Threw it all she didn't let his hand go, and he didn't stop holding it. Not even when they had wheeled her into the hospital and through the ER doors, not even when the nurses had tried to shoo him away because each time it looked like he would be made to leave she had looked so fucking scared.

So he stayed.

* * *

"Please, sir!" A nameless nurse hissed, "you need to leave!"

Aizawa nodded sitting beside the terrified girl he had helped pluck from a bridge, "not happening. Not until Hero Girl tells me to or her mother shows up."

"Miss Midoriya," a frazzled doctor finally stepped in snapping at her, "I need Nurse Joy to perform a rape kit and take evidence of your assault. I don't think you want hero-san there for that."

"A what?" Izu shrieked.

"A rape kit hero girl, when a sexual assault takes place doctors to collect evidence of that assault from the victim to help them find and prosecute the victims, your, attacker. It is invasive and horrible, and they will take samples and pictures of everything, but in the end, it's probably what's going to prove that it happened instead of just a he said, she said, situation. You can't really argue with seminal DNA evidence after all." Aizawa told her squeezing her hand when she looked to be panicking.

"They'll be able to find him?" Izu asked.

"If he's in the system, you said you know who he is? You tell us his name we get a DNA sample and compare it to the rape kit. Either way, we'll find him and he'll go to jail."

"But, he wants to be a hero," she whispered quietly to Aizawa, it didn't stop the nurse or doctor from hearing anyways nor did it stop him from snorting at her.

"And?"

"If you do this, wouldn't that be ruining his chance to be a hero?"

"Hero Girl, Izu, he hurt you, he did indescribable things to you because you saved his life. He's ruined his chances all on his own," Aizawa told her assertively. "You don't need to protect him kiddo, you need to take care of you and keeping him out there, that would only hurt you."

"But, everyone says he's a shoe-in for UA next year. He has this quirk, and everyone is behind him."

"If he had attacked someone else, a different girl, would it be alright?" Aizawa asked.

"No!"

"So why is it ok for him to hurt you?"

"I'm just the quirkless kid; no one is going to believe he did this. They'll take one look at my pinky toe and its stupid extra joint and he'll get off scot-free. Like always," she told him.

Nurse Joy frowned at the doctor who also looked confused. "Pinky toe joint? But that's only indicative of quirklessness in 25% of cases. Where you diagnosed only with the x-ray? What about your Quirk Factor test?" Nurse Joy asked coming to stand at the end of the bed.

"I only had the x-ray. But no quirk showed up anyway so why does it matter?"

"Well it might be an invisible quirk hon; it's a simple blood test that only takes a couple of hours. It's also free, would you like us to run one while you're here. I can take the sample while we do your kit."

"Really?" Izu asked looking kind of hopeful not trying to also visibly not get her hopes up too high.

"Really, really! if that's okay with you Doctor Haru?" The nurse asked smiling at Izu.

"Yes, of course. Izu, this will not go unpunished. You have a pro-hero in your corner little girl. I don't think he'll let some little shit weasel out of his due punishment. Dealing with villains is his thing after all. And what he did to you. That's villainous. Let Nurse Joy do the kit okay."

"Ok," Izu whispered, "but can Eraserhead stay? I don't, what if _**he**_ comes with my mom?"

The adults stopped short and stared at her in horror. The idea hadn't occurred to them.

"Why would he do that Hero Girl?" Aizawa asked.

"He's my mom's best friend's son, my god-brother. I used to think he was my best friend but when he got his quirk he turned into a real ass," Izu huffed hiding up a blanket one of the orderlies had wrapped around her.

The doctor looked at the tiny broken little girl and nodded at Aizawa, "well then I guess we had better leave Eraserhead right where he is in case that villain comes to see you." The doctor looked around and grabbed one of the waiting chairs from outside the curtain and placed it firmly beside the bed up near Izu's head.

"If at any time you're uncomfortable with Eraserhead being here you just tell him and he'll wait outside the curtain, ok?"

Izu nodded and gripped his hand tighter as he sat beside her in the chair.

Like the doctor predicted about halfway through the whole thing Izu asked him quietly if he would wait outside the curtains, and with a nod and a gentle look that's where he stood. Aizawa made sure to stand in front of a light so she could see his shadow on the curtain and know she wasn't alone, that he was standing guard.

Aizawa sighed; he was turning into such a sap.

Still, every nurse and doctor that passed him in his silent vigil gave him a smile and a nod, and one brave janitor gave him a coffee, bless the man's soul. He was still waiting when Midoriya Inko ran into the waiting room, a couple and a young boy with a nasty look right behind her…

To Be Continued….


	2. Arc 1: Chapter 2: Decker

**Title**: Decker

**Author**: SpOOnyCube

**Fandom:** Boku No Hero Academia

**Genre**: Fantasy Superhero's

**Relationship(s)****: Izu Midoria/?**

**Content Rating**: M – Mature (18+)

**Warnings**: Re-Telling; **No beta**; Death? AU; References to Mature Subject Matter, Rape and Violence

**Author Notes****: **So, I feel like I should say that this is very inaccurate as to what goes on in a hospital when you suspect you've been raped. It's probably completely off base. I now that. I didn't do any research on this or anything it's really just in the first and this chapter so I wasn't too worried about authenticity on this particular topic because it takes up literally a fraction of the story but impacts her so much.

**Word Count**: 2, 670 ~ 5, 310 words

**Summary**: Izu grew up quirkless, useless, despised, knowing that she would never be allowed to be a hero. But see, someone's keeping a secret, a secret kept from her since she was four years old. Izu Midoriya isn't quirkless and her father isn't overseas working. Izu's father is exactly where Izu put him when her quirk activated at the tender age of four, in a card, transformed into the powerful Flame Emporer hidden deep in Izu's quirk: Decker; the ability to turn people's souls (i.e., their undying will) into monster cards and spells that Izu can then summon and use.

And what if All Might hadn't been the one to find Izu after the fight with the sludge villain? What if instead of just screaming at her Kacchan did something a little bit more sinister and the next morning Aizawa found her teetering on the edge of a bridge willing to jump? How then would this story change?

* * *

**DECKER**

* * *

**ARC ONE – THE ORIGIN STORY**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY ON DECKER….

_Still, every nurse and doctor that passed him in his silent vigil gave him a smile and a nod, and one brave janitor gave him a coffee, bless the man's soul. He was still waiting when Midoriya Inko ran into the waiting room, a couple and a young boy with a nasty look right behind her…_

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: DECKER

"Izu! Izu! Where is my baby?" The greenette cried as she came running to the waiting room looking frantic, scared and like she was going to pass out at any second.

She was a plump woman with long green hair light her daughters, only darker and less unruly. Her round face was set in a look of worry and Aizawa thought she looked like she would burst into tears at any second.

"Inko Midoriya?" Aizawa called raising a hand.

"YES! Do you know where my little girl is?"

Taking the frantic woman's arm in hand Eraserhead nodded, "she's just behind the curtain Ma'am. They're completing some test right now.

"My name is Eraserhead; I'm the Pro-Hero that found your daughter. She was very hurt Ma'am, and she is still very scared."

"Oh, no! Not my baby!" Inko cried out, her hands clasping around her mouth as she sobbed uncontrollably in front of him.

"She asked me to keep watch and not let anyone but her mother in to see her," Aizawa told the three other people and watched as the little shit scoffed and rolled his eyes muttering under his breath about how much of an attention whore his Hero Girl was.

Aizawa didn't like it. Not one bit.

Smiling at the distraught mother he put up a finger as asked her to wait for a second as he poked his head in through the curtains with his eyes firmly closed.

"Hey, Hero Girl, do you want to see your mother now?"

"Is it just mama?" Izu asked quietly.

"She brought friends like you said she would, a couple and their son by the looks of it. But I'm only letting you, mom, in, like you asked," he told her firmly.

"Nurse Joy, are we done now?" Izu asked.

"Yup, all finished with the pictures and samples. The doctor will be in to finish with your wounds in a little bit ok. If the medication we gave you starts to wear off before he gets here just press the call button and I'll zip right over and top you up, ok sweetie?" The nurse smiled brightly as she clicked her case shut.

"Ok. You can let my mom in Mr. Aizawa, and you can come in too if you want."

Aizawa grinned and opened his eyes, Izu was all wrapped up and laying down on the bed now, an IV in her arm and bandages around her neck and head that he could see. Once more he flashed his pointer finger, indicating he wanted a second and popped back out of the curtains.

"You can go in Ms. Midoriya," he nodded to the curtain and lifted a corner for her as she practically flew in and started wailing… wasn't that fun, he sighed turning to the nurse as she packed up and smiled at him.

When Nurse Joy left the little cubical she took one look at the three other people and smiled at them.

"No worries now, little Izu is going to be just fine! Eraserhead-san!" She called grinning up at him and tugged on his shoulder.

"I'll call for an officer from the nurse's station," she said so quietly he could hardly hear her. This was his kind of woman he decided grinning down at her as he nodded.

"A good idea I should think. When do you think that Quirk Factor test will be done? She looked really excited to see the results. It was good work to distract her with that by the way."

"Oh, it was nothing. She just looked so scared; I figured it wouldn't do any harm for her to have one and it usually distracts people. Actually, that should be done right about now. I'll call down and see and bring it back right away!" Nurse Joy grinned back and bounced off taking her case of precious evidence with her.

The blonde woman rolled her eyes at the boy beside him and walloped him over the back of the head, "Shut it you little shit! Izu-chan was seriously hurt if their giving her pain medication. Is she going to be alright hero-san?"

"She was seriously hurt and no I don't think she'll be ok for a long time, please wait here until she allows you to see her," Aizawa drawled in a deadpan tone as he turned and ducked back onto the little curtained off room.

Inko was sitting beside her daughter crying up a storm, blubbering as she petted Izu's long green hair. If he had to guess, he was of the opinion that the girl was taking the whole thing better than her mother, which was saying something considering he had had to pull the girl off the edge of a fucking bridge.

"How we doing Hero Girl?" He asked smiling down at her as she stared behind him at the three shadows on the curtain.

"Is he here?" Izu asked trembling.

"Ms. Midoriya, the boy out there is he Izu's godbrother?" Eraserhead asked quietly.

"Katsuki? Yes," Inko nodded wiping away the tears from her face. "Mitsuki was visiting when the hospital called saying Izu was here. She drove me over."

Aizawa nodded and patted Izu on the head with a stern look, "I need you to tell me who did this to you Izu."

The girl looked from her mother to the hero and back again, slowly starting to cry again, "do I have to?"

"You've given me enough information I can make an educated guess as to the identity of the person who has hurt you. But I think it will only help you if you do. It's time to look out for yourself now Hero-girl."

"Oh, Izu! Baby if you know who did this then you need to tell the hero so he can help you, sweetie!" Inko nodded.

Izu started really crying then, looking at her mother with one big watery eye and whispered, "it was Kacchan, Katsuki."

Aizawa nodded he had figured the little shit outside was the one who had hurt her as soon as he had started bitching about having to wait to see her in one breath and then calling her an attention whore in another.

"That's good. He's just outside and Nurse Joy has gone to call in an officer. I will wait outside and make sure he doesn't do a runner and I promise that I won't let him anywhere near you ok? I promise you he will be dealt with."

Izu nodded swallowing thickly as she cried, "his quirk, its Explosion be careful please."

"No problems," Aizawa winked, "my quirk is Erasure, and he doesn't stand a chance against me if he tries anything."

"Thank you."

"No problem Hero-girl, heroes look out for each other so you can bet I got your back," he said ducking back out from the curtains as he did.

"That nerd isn't a hero! She's just a quirkless Deku!" The boy, Katsuki yelled pointing at Aizawa.

"She saved your life, didn't she? That makes her a fucking hero, you little shit, so take a seat and shut your trap," Eraserhead snarled glaring at the boy.

"Yeah? Well, what would you know about it? Who the fuck are you anyways some talentless Hero no one knows anything about? Take a hike hobo, no one fucking cares what you think!" The little punk snarled his hand coming up and issuing a series of pops and sparks as his mother and father sighed beside him.

Eraserhead raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "Izu told me you were trying to get into UA next year. Best hold your tongue little boy, or I might just fix it so that everyone grading the entrance exam knows of your proclivity for public quirk usage, intimidation, and violence."

"Like some nobody like you can pull that off! I've aced the mock tests! I have the perfect origin! My quirk is so powerful that I'll outshine even All Might and become number one in no time!"

Aizawa laughed, "yeah? How are you going to accomplish that when the homeroom teacher for the premier hero course 1-A says you're a little shit not worth the trouble? Because I got to tell you something punk, from where I stand I don't want you in my class, and if I don't want you in my class there's no way Vlad King will take you in his."

The boy blinked at him with suddenly wide eyes, "what the fuck?"

"Yeah dip shit I teach at UA, I monitor the entrance exam and pluck out the cream of the crop for my class. All it takes is a little whisper and your infantile dream of heroism is smoke. So maybe do yourself a favour and shut the fuck up," Eraser snarled shaking his head and watching as Nurse Joy bounced back up with a bunch of papers.

"The quirk factor test is finished!" She sang as she danced passed the hero and into the little room with the Hero-girl laying prone in the bed.

Katsuki scoffed, "she's fucking quirkless, why would she need a damned quirk factor test."

"Because she never got one to begin with not that that is any of your business," Aizawa hissed glaring at the kid who was oblivious but his parents were starting to notice the pro-heroes avid interest in him.

Mitsuki swallowed and walked up to stand beside the intimidating man standing guard over her god-daughter, "was I Katsuki?" She asked, whispering.

Aizawa huffed, nodding never taking his eyes off the little punk, "he's not getting into UA, not with the type of rep sheet this incident will earn him. Make sure he doesn't move, or I'll have all three of you charged." Eraserhead snarled watching as two officers and a plainclothes detective walked up.

"She's in here," he said nodding to the curtain and walking in leaving the three blondes and one of the officers outside the curtains.

"So how's the paperwork looking?" He asked, smiling at the dumbfounded look on the girl in the bed as he and two others went to stand beside her.

"I, I have a 100% quirk factor," she whispered with a wide eye, "I have a quirk?"

"Huh," Aizawa reached down to look at the papers lying in the girl's lap, "looks like it Hero-girl. Congratulations."

He smiled at her stupid look of awe and disbelief. Her mother thought he noticed didn't look shocked at all. No, she looked scared.

"This is Detective Tsukauchi, he works for the police. And this is officer Night. They're here to take your statement and mine; will you tell them everything you told me?"

"I, will you promise he won't hurt me ever again?" Izu asked.

"I promise to do everything in my power to make it so he can't. But I need you to help me with that Hero-girl, you need to tell them everything so you back up my story with your own. I got your back Izu, do you have mine?" He asked.

"Yeah, all heroes help each other right?" She asked smiling up at him even as she trembled on the bed.

"Yeah," Aizawa nodded. "I'll write up my statement and report of the incident for you Tsukauchi, send it to you as soon as possible like always yes?"

"I'd appreciate that Eraserhead, thank you," the detective nodded. "Well, I'm detective Tsukauchi, hello little miss."

"Hello," she whispered.

"I hear you just learned you have a quirk! That's exciting isn't it?!"

She smiled up at him and handed over her quirk factor test sheets, "yeah, it says right there that my quirk factor is 100%! Though I don't know what it is, or what it does."

"That's still really exciting thought!" He smiled at her handing back the papers.

She hummed nodding, "yeah! I'm looking forward to figuring it out!"

"As well you should!" the detective laughed, "but before you get lost trying to figure out your new quirk, will you tell me what happened?"

Sniffling she nodded, "yeah. It all started yesterday with that slime villain that All Might was chasing. Before leaving school, Katsuki cornered me in the classroom and told me to take a swan dive off the school roof and hope I got a quirk on my next life."

Beside her, her mother sobbed in horror. Inko couldn't believe that someone let alone little Katsuki had said that to her little girl.

"I didn't of course. That would be stupid. But on my way home I got caught by the slime villain. He nearly killed me before All Might showed up and saved me. In any case, long story short I ended up asking All Might if I could be a hero. He told me I would never be a hero without a quirk and in the end, the slime villain got free and took Kacchan hostage.

No one was doing anything! The heroes were just watching him drown to death! So I ran in, I got the slime villain to let his face go so he could breathe and I tried to dig him out. All Might saved us, of course, and I got lectured for trying to help my god-brother while he was praised for his awesome quirk.

I left while All Might was pandering to the press and thought that would be the end of that. But Kacchan, he followed me. At first, I thought he was just going to yell at me you know. Like he usually did, but he punched me and tossed me into a back alley three blocks away from our apartment building…"

Izu went on to describe his attack on her. The detective could only describe it as vicious in its villainous intent to break the girl before him. Her mother was sitting beside her staring at her daughter in horror and not a little bit of guilt all the while he stood there taking notes and with her agreement a recording and felt only horror for the little girl.

Because not one word she had spoken was a lie.

The boy waiting behind the curtains was the boy who had hurt her so badly she was going to kill herself if it hadn't been for Eraserhead, she would have succeeded.

"Thank you for your time Miss. Midoriya, I promise you that the full force of the law will be brought down on that young man, he will not do this to anyone else."

"Huh," she huffed, "I honestly don't think he would do it to anyone else. I'm the only useless Deku he knows that isn't even worth living after all."

"Miss. Midoriya, I can't take that chance and neither can he," Tsukauchi said nodding towards a pissed off looking Eraserhead.

Izu nodded, she was tired. The story had taken more out of her than dealing with the nurse and doctor had. But at the same time, she was hopeful. Hopeful Katsuki would be forever out of her life after this.

"My poor baby!" Inko wailed, "this is all my fault."

"Mom, how could it be your fault?" Izu asked, "you didn't tell him to hurt me, did you?"

"No, but I might as well have been the one to make it so he could." Inko sobbed, "I knew you had a quirk, I've always known you've had a quirk even since you were a little girl!"

Izu, Aizawa and Tsukauchi looked at her with big eyes.

"What?" Izu asked, "but I've never used it."

"No sweetie you used to use it all the time. Do you remember your old playing cards back when you were four? They were the pretty black playing cards with the rainbow butterflies on the back?"

"Yeah," Izu nodded, "I lost them a long time ago."

"No sweetie," Inko shook her head, "they were your quirk: Decker. The ability to turn souls into playing cards that you can summon and use, I told you that you were quirkless after you turned your father into a card."

To Be Continued…


	3. Arc 1: Chapter 3: Arrested Development

**Title**: Decker

**Author**: SpOOnyCube

**Fandom:** Boku No Hero Academia

**Genre**: Fantasy Superhero's

**Relationship(s)****: Izu Midoria/?**

**Content Rating**: M – Mature (18+)

**Warnings**: Re-Telling; **No beta**; Death? AU; References to Mature Subject Matter, Rape and Violence

**Author Notes****: **Finally the end of the hospital shit!:) And while there is still more angst at least it's finally the end of the Katsuki angst… for the most part anyway ;)

Get to dive more into Izu's awesome quirk and how it works soon or at least that's the plan; so stay tuned for that!

The next chapter or the one after that is most defiantly going to be the 10 months of training and then on to the Entrance Exam! Can't wait to start writing some awesome superhero shit.

**About the settlement, the way I have portrayed it in this fic isn't how it works in the real world. Like at all! But this is fiction and I like the idea of paying for your actions for the rest of your life. So yeah. **

**Word Count**: 1, 991~ 7, 301 words

**Summary**: Izu grew up quirkless, useless, despised, knowing that she would never be allowed to be a hero. But see, someone's keeping a secret, a secret kept from her since she was four years old. Izu Midoriya isn't quirkless and her father isn't overseas working. Izu's father is exactly where Izu put him when her quirk activated at the tender age of four, in a card, transformed into the powerful Flame Emporer hidden deep in Izu's quirk: Decker; the ability to turn people's souls (i.e., their undying will) into monster cards and spells that Izu can then summon and use.

And what if All Might hadn't been the one to find Izu after the fight with the sludge villain? What if instead of just screaming at her Kacchan did something a little bit more sinister and the next morning Aizawa found her teetering on the edge of a bridge willing to jump? How then would this story change?

* * *

**DECKER**

* * *

**ARC ONE – THE ORIGIN STORY**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY ON DECKER….

"_No sweetie," Inko shook her head, "they were your quirk: Decker. The ability to turn souls into playing cards that you can summon and use, I told you that you were quirkless after you turned your father into a card."…_

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: ARRESTED DEVELOPMENT

"I, I, I did what?" Izu asked looking at her mother in shock as everyone else could hardly believe what had just been said. She had turned her own father… into a card?

"You turned your father into a card in your Decker deck," Inko told her with a sigh, "and after you did, it just seemed safer for you if everyone else believed you were quirkless."

"I, turned papa into a playing card with my, quirk? But you said he was working overseas!"

"Yes, sweetie I did, because I didn't want you to remember how your father died."

Izu's eye widened with shock and not a little bit of horror, "I killed papa?" She sobbed shaking as she stared at her mother.

"Oh! No sweetie, don't you ever think that!" Inko shouted shaking her head, "you didn't kill Hisashi, sweetie. Endeavor did."

Aizawa, and everyone else in the little room with the Midoriya's were brought up short at that revelation because it sounded an awful lot like Ms. Midoriya had just accused the number two hero of murder.

Inko sighed, "It was about five months after you activated your quirk. You had already collected five cards. One of them was the cat, Toko, he had been hit by a car one day and he died with you, in your lap. Do you remember?"

"I think so, he had pitch black fur and green eyes right?" Izu asked.

"Yes, that was when we first knew of your quirk. The cat died and turned into a ball of light which transformed before our eyes into your first two decker cards. After that, there was a dying bird and rabbit you comforted which you turned into cards and in one really weird instance: a tree," Inko giggled remembering the old mostly dead tree in the back yard which had disappeared one night.

"The last time I know you used your quirk was the night your papa died. He was the pro-hero Salamander and worked as a side-kick in Endeavors agency."

"Oh, hey yeah," Eraserhead nodded, "I remember him. He was pretty popular for that fire breath of his and not being a dickhead like Endeavor."

"Yeah, my husband; with the fire breathe of sweetness. He didn't know how to put someone down I don't' think," Inko chuckled sadly, "but that night you were out with him grocery shopping, and a villain decided to rob the place. It was a run of the mill hold up, and it shouldn't have taken more than a side-kick to handle, but I guess Endeavor was bored or something because he was the one who showed up to top the villain.

"I heard that they got false information that told them the grocery was empty and that's why Endeavor entered the place with all the fire of a fucking volcano. Hisashi could have probably handled it, gotten out and been alright if he had been alone. But you were with him. And your papa, he loved you more than anything. So when the building caught fire he didn't run he took care of you.

"You both were almost out of the building before Endeavor got bored of doing things the lawful, correct way. The both of you weren't more than fifteen feet from the front of the store when he let loose his Hell Flames. He thought the building was empty save for the man in front of him so I guess the fuck didn't even think of trying to monitor the flames behind him. I was told it was supposed to be a scare tactic or something; it was complete lunacy if you ask me.

"Your father, ever my hero, jumped into action. He threw himself right on top of you, saved you. My goodness, sweetie, you didn't even have a burn when they finally figured out there were still civilians in the building. I was never so proud (nor so sad) of your papa was I was when I heard what he did to save you. But your father, he wasn't going to survive what those flames did to him. Witnesses described his whole back as being eaten away by those flames, the flesh and muscles were all burnt completely off."

"Jesus," the quiet officer breathed in shock shaking his head.

"No one deserves to go out like that," Aizawa sighed.

"He didn't," Inko smiled. "the paramedic's got you and your papa into the ambulance once everyone stopped being stupid. Your papa, he wouldn't let you go. Hisashi was mostly dead by that time and holding on from pure stubborn will, I think. Still, the paramedics were pretty clear as to what happened into that ambulance, before I swore them to secrecy and forced them to sign none disclosures.

Up until then, we were pretty sure you didn't know about your quirk. We were also pretty sure you didn't know how you were turning souls into your cards. But on that trip to the hospital with your papa, he asked you to use your quirk on him. Apparently, you were very confused, until he asked you to turn him into one of your card friends as you used to call them. He said he wanted to be with you always, protecting his little 'card shark' as he used to call you."

Izu stared at her mother; she only kind of remembered the fire they were talking about. But didn't have any recollection of what she was telling her. "I guess by the time we got to the hospital I had turned papa into one of my 'card friends'?"

Ink hummed nodding, "yes.

"By then it was rather obvious that your quirk was powerful and very unique. Seven children had already gone missing around our area with exceptional quirks. Do you remember Tsubasa, the boy with wings? He was taken not long after I told you that you were quirkless. I couldn't let Hiashi's death mean nothing, I couldn't lose you. I'd rather you were belittled for a little bit and be safe then kidnapped and taken by some villains because of how amazing your quirk was."

Izu blinked up at her mother from her hospital bed, "mom, hate to tell you this. But, that didn't really work."

Inko laughed, "yes, I can see that sweetie. Instead, I just opened you up to an attack of a different sort."

"Mom," Izu smiled as best she could, "it's not your fault that Katsuki is a monster. You couldn't have known what would happen, but you did know that I would be safer not knowing I had a quirk."

Inko nodded looking more like she was only humoring her daughter than anything else, but Aizawa figured the both of them would be ok. Eventually.

"Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can I ask where the money comes from?"

"What money?"

"The money you always told me was dad sending us his paycheck from overseas every month."

"Oh!" Inko smirked, "that would be the settlement money Endeavor and his agency pays us for the death of your father. It was negligent manslaughter but he is a hero and could have wiggled his way out of a jail term so I got them to take care of you. For the rest of your life both the man and his agency are responsible for your rent and living expenses, so you don't need to worry about ever having to pay rent no matter where you decide to live. I've been putting the excess of each payment into a trust fund for your schooling, college, wedding, and any children you plan to have. It's getting pretty big what with the investments all turning a profit."

Aizawa grinned, his type of woman indeed. Anyone who could fleece the number two hero was cool in his books, "You raised a really cool kid Ms. Midoriya, but I think now that that's only because of how cool you are. Now, it's time for us to go deal with a little shit." He said nodding to the two officers standing shell shocked beside them.

He was still grinning as he dragged the officers out from under the curtains and into the main waiting room from the ER. Turns out the mother wasn't an idiot and was literally sitting on her shit of a son to keep him still.

Tsukauchi raised an eyebrow at the struggling blonde punk and sighed, "Katsuki Bakugou?"

"Yeah? Who the fuck wants to know fuck face," the boy snarled glaring up at him.

"I'm detective Tsukauchi. Miss Midoriya had indicated that you're the person responsible for the injuries she's sustained."

"Fucking nerd is just showboating. Doesn't know what she's saying."

"So you didn't drag her to an alley way three blocks from her home after she had saved you from the Sludge Villain attack yesterday and beat her? You didn't hold her down and burn your hand prints into her flesh? You didn't rip her clothes off and rape her?" Tsukauchi asked.

"No."

"I see. Well, it'll be easy enough to prove seeing as seminal evidence was collected from Miss. Midoriya. We have the DNA of her attacker," the detective smirked down at the paling boy, "if you didn't do it, then you wouldn't mind giving us a sample?"

"Why the fuck would I do that? Just to prove some quirkless looser is blowing smoke up your asses because she had a bad night?" The boy hissed.

"Well, it's a good thing your underage and under my control then isn't it Katsuki?" His mother smiled, "he'll be happy to give you a sample detective."

"I don't know why the fuck any of you fucking cares anyways," Bakugou snarled, "it's not like anyone's going to convict me for hurting her. She's fucking useless; just a quirkless nobody and me, well, I'll be fucking amazing."

The detective grinned nodding, "you could have been, maybe. But from where I stand that was as good as a confession. And with an arrest on your record, you'll be lucky to bus dishes by the time we're done with you because she's not some quirkless nobody to me. She's a little girl that you mutilated and violated."

The officers came forward each with a small grin and read him his rights all the while informing the boy that he was under arrest. The boy attempted to explode them, for all of three seconds before Eraserhead erased his quirk and they put him in heavy duty quirk restraints.

"Resisting arrest, public quirk usage, quirk usage in a restricted area, quirk usage against a law informant officer… my, my, my, but this record sheet of yours is getting bigger the longer I know you, Bakugou," Tsukauchi hissed as he followed along after the two uniforms and the struggling boy out of the hospital.

They might not have been able, strictly speaking of holding the punk until the DNA analysis had come threw but now with four new charges to add there was no way the little punk wasn't going to juvenile hall for the rest of his adolescence. Still, the mother looked heart broken and the father like he couldn't believe that any of it was happening.

Stopping Tsukauchi turn to them, "if you have a lawyer, you might want to call him; we'll be taking him to Police office downtown and thought he doesn't deserve it, I'll make sure he's treated well while he's with us."

"Thank you detective," Mitsuki nodded pulling out a phone as she pulled her husband behind her and to what was obviously their car.

He sighed; this day had started out pretty great for him. He had slept in and actually gotten to get himself some breakfast before he had gotten called in to deal with this cluster fuck. They had caught the boy, sure. But somehow, after leaving that girl and her mother in that little curtained room, Tsukauchi couldn't help but feel like they had lost.

To Be Continued…


	4. Arc 1: Chapter 4: Invitation to Hell

Title: Decker

Author: SpOOnyCube

Fandom: Boku No Hero Academia

Author Notes: So I thinned out my top information block as you can see. It was getting bulky and my sister, who I am writing this fic for, didn't like looking at it. She actually called it junk! But hey I figure, you can check it all out in the first three chapters if you forget any of it. :)

Also, Mawahahahaha! The 10-month training montage has come! Well, that's the plan anyway, here's hoping it actually works out that way. Let's see, shall we?

Word Count: 1, 774 ~ 9, 075 words

* * *

**DECKER**

* * *

**ARC ONE – THE ORIGIN STORY**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY ON DECKER….

He sighed; this day had started out pretty great for him. He had slept in and actually gotten to get himself some breakfast before he had gotten called in to deal with this cluster fuck. They had caught the boy, sure. But somehow, after leaving that girl and her mother in that little curtained room, Tsukauchi couldn't help but feel like they had lost…

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: INVITATION TO HELL

It was two days later that Izu finally managed to free herself from the dreadful clutches of the Vampires otherwise known as Doctors and Nurses in their house of horror: the hospital. She had had a nurse after nurse with healing quirks poke and prod at her until she was healed with their quirks to their satisfaction. They had even managed to fix the burns Bakugou had left behind, turning them from warped shiny flesh to slick, taut silver scars.

She had hoped the small burn on her left temple would have disappeared with the quirk treatment but she hadn't been so lucky. Now reaching down from her hairline, which the doctors had been able to save, thank goodness, was a delicate silver lace-like scar reaching down to and threw her eyebrow to stop on the lid of her now silver eye.

She wasn't blind, but apparently, the heat from Bakugou's explosion had permanently bleached her left iris and bangs which were also a startling white.

The internal healing had taken a bit longer. One of her broken ribs had punctured a lung, and the tearing was altogether a different more uncomfortable matter. All in all, it could have been worse, or at least she thought so. She could have actually jumped.

Ha, four days of therapy and she's already looking on the bright side… well, the therapist had told her in their last session to always look for a bright side, so she was. She could have jumped, bright side, she's still alive, extra bright side, she had a quirk and Bakugou was in jail. The world was looking up.

Thought if she was honest she was happier about the quirk bit then the Bakugou one. He would more than likely wiggle his way out of the charges and be twice as nasty about it when he showed back up.

But she wasn't too worried about that anymore. She had a quirk. She'd be able to defend herself from him now…. Once she figured out how to use it anyways…

"Bright side," Izu whispered to herself, "look on the bright side."

Wiggling out of bed was a chore but, the bright side she could make pancakes for breakfast so it was totally worth it. The extra bright side she could see her mother off before work.

Getting ready was tedious, but she loved the feel of hot water on her back, even if it made her scars prickle and heart race. Bright side, she thought to herself stepping out of the shower and picking up an extra fluffy All Might towel, "I now smell of oranges. I love oranges."

Getting dressed was a relief, making pancakes a reward and sitting with her mom as they waited for the coffee to percolate was soothing…

It was soothing.

It was soothing.

Izu sighed, it was a fucking nightmare.

"Do I have to go?" She asked her mother.

"Sweetie, you can't miss any more of your classes," Inko said, "how are you going to get into a good high school if you don't finish middle school on time?"

"I, I know. I just," Izu sighed, "I don't want to have to go."

Inko nodded, getting up and poring bother herself and her daughter a big mug of coffee, "I know Izu, but think of it this way. When you're done today and I'm done with work we'll go and get your quirk registered. Now that the authorities know you have one it's technically breaking the law not having it registered."

"I don't even know how to use it thought," she mumbled scoffing.

"What's this," Inko gasped, "my hero okatu daughter is passing up the chance to figure out a completely new and powerful quirk? That's not like you."

"Maybe, I don't even know where to start in trying to figure it out."

"Well, I believe in you, sweetie. You'll figure it out," Inko smiled putting their empty mugs in the sink and leading her daughter out of the house. "Now, straight to school, you hear me. No stopping for villain fights or anything."

"Yes, mom," Izu nodded turning down the street away from her mom.

School it turned out was a whole different sort of hell. On look at her and her shiny new scars and facial features made it pretty obvious that the reason Bakugou wasn't around anymore was because of her. And because no one actually knew what he did, they had all apparently decided she had framed him for something and… well, it wasn't pretty.

Two of Bakugou's lackeys were heckling her even in the middle of class. But did the teacher stop them? No, and because of that, it was quickly getting out of hand.

Which was what the principal and his guest walked in on in the middle of math class after lunch and before the end of school.

"Come on Deku, you should have been honoured he actually took the time to notice you! It's not like anyone actually cares about you or wants you here!" One laughed pulling her hair.

"Yeah! You should have taken his advice Deku, and jumped off the roof!" The other laughed point at her… it devolved from there into the class chanting 'jump, Deku! Jump!' The teacher, who should have helped her, was actually chuckling as he continued writing on the board like nothing was happening.

"I don't think it's funny, to egg a girl who had to be dragged off the edge of the Centennial Memorial Bridge on to kill herself, so why the fuck are you laughing?" A man snarled, loudly cutting through the din of the students chanting.

Blinking, Izu looked up and couldn't believe it. Eraserhead was standing in the doorway with their shocked and outraged principle.

"Well?" Eraserhead hissed glaring at the class as they suddenly all clamed up. "Do you think it's ok to goad a suicidal girl to kill herself? Do you think it's ok to harass an assault victim to thank their attack for their kind attention?"

No one said anything and the teacher started looking like he would be sick. Izu was just glad they had all finally stopped talking. Seems Eraserhead had saved her twice already.

"Well dip shit?" He snarled at the closest of Bakugou's sidekicks, "I asked you a question. Do you think that is right and ok?"

"No sir," he whispered staring at the hobo man with wide scared eyes.

"Fucking right it's not ok! Now, each and every one of you are going to apologize to Miss. Midoriya, right now."

And amazingly they did. Shaking her head she stared at all of them.

"I don't forgive any of you," she told them, "you don't deserve it and I don't care if like it or not."

"Miss. Midoriya!" The teacher scolded frowning at her, "you can't just say things like that."

"But they can tell me to jump off the school roof?" She asked, "should I have told them all to go take their quirks and see if they could fly too?"

The room was deathly quiet and the principal sighed into the soundless room. He had been so proud to have a pro-hero in his school. Now he was just mortified.

"This is not why we're here today. Eraserhead-san," the principal said.

"Right," Aizawa nodded, "Midoriya."

"Mr. Aizawa!" Izu smiled brightly, "what can I do for you?"

"Hey, Hero-girl, you're coming with me."

"I am?" Izu asked getting up."

"Yup, bring your bag girlie, you're done for the day."

"I am?" She asked again bewilderedly taking up her backpack and filling it with her homework.

"Yes, I have your mother's permission to pick you up after classes on Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's," Aizawa nodded.

"Why?" She wanted to know walking through the still quiet class to stand beside the pro.

"How else are we going to figure out your quirk?" He smirked, leading her out of the room even as it exploded with noise behind them. "It won't be easy, and by the time high school entrance exams rolls around you'll hate me for sure, but I'll get you and your quirk up to shape enough to pass any school exam."

Izu stilled in the hallway watching as he stopped a couple of feet in front of her.

"You're going to train me?" She asked.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"But, why? I bet there are hundreds of people better suited to be your student than me. I'm all messed up. I have to go to see a therapist twice a week and I don't even know how to use my quirk!" She said confused beyond belief.

"Yeah, that's all true," Aizawa nodded, "and during the school year, I do have students that require my attention. I teach in the hero course at UA you know. But see, you got back up when you fell down and I guess I like that you're still moving forward. You haven't let that stupid punk stop you. So as long as you keep working for it, I'll help you."

"Even if it's UA I want to get into," she asked.

Aizawa grinned, his face kind of scary as he did, "well, we'll just have to work extra hard then won't we?"

Izu wouldn't help but cry, "Yes, Aizawa sensei!"

He chuckled and started walking down the hall again, leaving her to wipe at her eyes with the principle standing with her.

"Midoriya, you have a quirk?" The principal asked, and hell he looked happy for her.

"Yeah," she nodded, "apparently mom lied about me being quirkless what with all the kidnappings that were happening when I was a kid."

"I remember those kidnappings, all those children had exceptional quirks," he nodded herding her to follow after Eraserhead.

"Yeah, that's what mom said," she shrugged, "Mr. Aizawa was with me when she told us about it. I guess he's curious about it."

The principal nodded, "I think so, you're lucky you know. Not many middle schoolers attract the attention of a pro-hero."

"Yeah," Izu smiled, "though I wish the reason wasn't a thing."

Waiting in front of them at the front door Eraserhead looked bored and impatient.

"Well, I best get going. Thank you for your time principal," Izu smiled and hurried up to the man leaning against the front doors.

She didn't know it then, but as she walked out the front doors of her middle school with the man who had quite honestly saved her life. That was the start of ten months of her own personal hell. It was also the first step she took to become the world's most powerful number one hero.

Later that night, Izu dragged her sore and tired body back home to her waiting mother and together they climbed into a cab and made their way to city-hall where they finally registered her quirk.

Izu Midoriya, 14 years old, female. Quirk: Decker; the ability to turn souls into special playing cards that Izu could then use the attributes of and or summon into reality.

To Be Continued...


	5. Arc 1: Chapter 5: One Step down 9 to Go!

**Title**: Decker

**Author**: SpOOnyCube

**Fandom:** Boku No Hero Academia

**Author Notes****: **Ok, ok, ok, this time it's the 10 month training segment… I promise, or well, the start of it anyways. ;)

* * *

**DECKER**

* * *

**ARC ONE – THE ORIGIN STORY**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY ON DECKER….

_Later that night, Izu dragged her sore and tired body back home to her waiting mother and together they climbed into a cab and made their way to city-hall where they finally registered her quirk._

_Izu Midoriya, 14 years old, female. Quirk: Decker; the ability to turn souls into special playing cards that Izu could then use the attributes of and or summon into reality.…_

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE:ONE STEP DOWN 9 TO GO!

For all intents, purposes, and descriptions Izu was in possession of a terrifyingly powerful quirk. It would make her a shoe-in for any hero school in the country and in the right circles, it would have earned her a recommendation into the Hero Couse at UA High. There was just one little hiccup.

Izu had no idea how to use her quirk.

Not one stupid iota of an idea.

Three weeks had passed since she started training with Eraserhead, "call me Aizawa, Hero-girl." While she had managed to keep up with his physical expectations, taking up gymnastics, ballet and parkour of all things along with Aizawa's recommendation of studying Capoeira and Muay Thai she had yet to manage even a hint of a card as far as her quirk went. It didn't help that she was busy, with her extra classes, and therapy and school.

All in all, she was one frustrated girl, which was probably what had led to this moment. She would later describe it as being not one of her finest moments that's for sure.

"This is useless!" She yelled stopping everything and just stopping really.

Eraserhead, who had been standing off to the side coaching Izu on how to best attempt to draw out her quirk raised an eyebrow and waited.

"Mr. Aizawa, it's been weeks and all I can hear whenever I have a quiet moment is your stupid voice in my head! 'Take a breath and feel yourself holding your deck in your hand,'" she mimicked snarling at the end like it was the most stupid advice she had ever heard.

"It is clearly not working!" She screamed, "and you know what?"

"What?" Aizawa asked sardonically.

"It's never going to! I had my chance and I blew it, my quirk is never going to manifest again!" She shouted glaring out at the man who was looking at her like he was the most bored man in the world.

"You done yet?" He asked scratching tiredly at his cheek.

"Am I done? Am I Done?! Yes! I am done, I am going home and I am taking a bath and I am going to get my head back into reality. Honestly, what was I thinking believing you? I like could ever be a hero?" She shrieked, crying, frustrated and feeling useless.

She stomped her way to the edge of the run-down gym she and Aizawa spend most of their time in training and reached down to swipe up her bag and stopped suddenly short. She couldn't believe it…

She. Couldn't. Fucking. Believe. it.

There in her hands was a single, solitary card.

"What?" She stuttered flipping the card back and forth.

The back cover of the card was a black card with a large beautiful rainbow coloured magic circle made of glyphs and a butterfly in the centre of it. From the middle of the card from top to bottom, a stream of smoke curled up and around the circle, brilliantly green and blue. On the left side of the card, on the top and bottom were two pairs of multi-sized words inscribed in brilliant white.

That word was, Decker!

"So you finally noticed, I was wondering how long it would take you to realize you had summoned one of your cards," Aizawa chuckled walking up to stand beside her to take a peek at was she had in her hand.

"Which one is it?" He asked curiously.

Izu flipped the card over looking at its face. Front and centre was slinky black cat made up of smoke and ash with glowing green eyes and sharp blue crystal claws looking like it was trying to jump right out of the card face. Behind the cat was a shimmering navy background dotted with shining lanterns. On the bottom of the card in a scroll-like banner of white the name of the card was typed in large gothic letters; Black Cat beside the name a pretty crystal looking star shined and glowed out at her.

"It's the Black Cat," she said, "Toko. But, how?"

He laughed, "Usually when teaching a late bloomer we tell them to look for a power or a something that is new and draw that out. It works because that new something is their quirk. This wouldn't work for you though. You've always had your quirk you just don't know it and so there is quite literally nothing new for you to find.

"Which left the hard way of doing things; we had to draw it out of you. For the last three weeks, I've been telling you to picture a card in your hand as many times as I could. Egging you on and frustrating you until you had no choice but to call on your quirk in your frustration because even when you were going to give up, the words bouncing around in your head were what again?"

"Take a breath and feel yourself holding your deck in your hand!" She laughed looking up at him with bright eyes. "I'm sorry I yelled at you and told you I was going to quit."

"It's ok, I know you didn't mean it," Aizawa smirked down at her bonking her on the head playfully. "Well done Hero-girl."

"Thank you, Mr. Aizawa!" Izu giggled up at him.

She clutched that card close to her chest and grinned up at her hero. He had never seen her so happy. But then she had physical proof of her quirk in her hands. But to her it was so much more the just proof she had a quirk, it was proof that HE was wrong and that she wasn't just a useless Deku!

It was proof that she too could be a hero.

"What does it feel like?" Aizawa asked.

"Feel like? What do you mean Mr. Aizawa?"

"Well, when I use my quirk it feels itchy in my eyes and scalp like I have ants crawling under my skin. What does it feel like holding that card in your hand?"

Izu frowned, what did it feel like?

"Well, it's kind of warm, the card I mean. But," she huffed scrunching her nose up cutely, "I also kind of feel like I have a bunch of butterflies fluttering around my fingertips and deep in my heart?"

"Was that a question?"

"No! It's just weird is all," she laughed, "it's defiantly like I have a swarm of butterflies in my chest and my fingertips. Like I took a couple of the ones from my chest and have them perching on my hand with the card! The card is warm but I think that's because it was hidden in my heart!"

Aizawa nodded, "so you still have some butterflies in your chest huh?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you think you can try drawing some more of them out?" He asked.

Izu hummed bringing a finger up to tap on her chin as she thought, "I can certainly try!"

Nodding to herself, Izu calmed down and felt for the butterflies once more. They were clumped up in little groups deep in her chest, each one with a different feeling than the others. One felt like it was old and calm, one like air, and another still warm and safe. One group felt like a star and another like hopping? It felt, beautiful, and powerful and like she would never be alone ever again.

Reaching up Izu placed a hand on her chest and with her feelings felt for another card. Reaching out she decided to pick that first group of flutters and pulled on the feeling of calm and agedness. With a small flash of light and a new fluttering upon her fingers, she pulled a new card from her heart and smiled.

Flipping the card to see its face she gasped in awe. It was called, Sen'nohana Mai: one thousand dancing flowers and it had to be the prettiest card even if it was simply a picture of a grove of wisteria trees. In the centre of the grove was the biggest brightest wisteria of them all. Beside her name, two stars glowed brightly.

"So pretty," she whispered, panting slightly and holding it out to Aizawa to see.

"It's very pretty," he nodded, "what does it do?"

"Huh?" She asked, looking stumped.

"Well? Do you have to use it before you know what it does or can you tell by holding it?"

"Oh!" She said looking down at the two cards in her hands and frowned. "Well, I kind of get a feeling from them if that helps. For instance, I know that Black Cat is an Active card only, he's a monster card, and I know I can summon him into reality. What he does I don't know, but he feels… sneaky?

"Sen'nohana Mai thought she feels completely different from Black Cat. I know I can use her actively and passively, whatever that means. I also know that when I actively summon her she's like a blanket? Passively she feels more like that time mom let me dress up in a pretty kimono!

"Not that that makes any sense, right?"

Aizawa hummed, "no it's more than some people have an excellent progress for your first time. Well done Hero-girl, well done."

Izu grinned up at him and danced around in joy. She had done it! She knew how to feel for and summon up her quirk!

"Go home tonight Izu, you're exhausted. Next time we'll try to actually use your quirk but for now, let your cards go," Aizawa said reaching down and picking up her gear for her.

Izu stilled, she didn't want to lose them again. But at the same time, she knew where they were this time and what they felt like. Trembling she let them go and they fluttered down towards the floor before shimmering out of existence. But even gone, Izu was happy to notice that she could still feel them flitting and fluttering about in her chest in a happy dance. How she had never noticed them before she would never know but their existence was a relief.

Nodding she relaxed, "yes, Mr. Aizawa."

"Keep up with your classes and your school work. I don't want to see your grades falling because you're too exhausted from training to do your homework. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" She nodded.

Wavering goodbye to him as he left to begin his patrols she skipped all the way to the train station and then home. She was sore, bruised, tired and hungry but she was also happy. She hadn't felt this happy since… she stopped in front of the house. When was the last time she was this happy? She wondered, and couldn't quite remember. She had always just existed in her life; never happy but not truly sad until recently.

Bakugou had ruined her life, but ironically his actions were the reason she was so happy now. Looking up at her house, Izu smiled seeing her mother in the front window look out for her.

"Life sure works in mysterious ways," Izu laughed running up the steps and throwing open the front door, "Mom! Guess what?"

"Hello sweetie, what?"

"I got my quirk to work finally!" Izu grinned jumping up and down in front of her mother as she bounced into the living room. "I summoned two cards! Black Cat and one called Sen'nohana Mai."

"That's great sweetie," Inko smiled, "just please, be careful."

"Yeah! I don't practice without Mr. Aizawa around, and I'm taking those martial arts classes. By the time the high school entrance exams roll around no one will be able to lay a finger on me! I'll keep myself, my quirk and papa safe! I promise."

Inko smiled, "I'll hold you to that darling. Now go wash up, dinners almost ready."

"Yes, Mom!" Izu grinned hopping up the stairs even as she shucked her bag by the door. She never saw her mother's look of sadness as she looked up at the family picture on the living room mantle, nor did she see the look of fear as she stared at her husband's picture, "you keep our little girl safe Hisashi, or I swear, I'll never forgive you."

To Be Continued…


	6. Arc 1: Chapter 6:Learning to Dance!

**Title**: Decker

**Author**: SpOOnyCube

**Fandom:** Boku No Hero Academia

**Author Notes****: **Had a mild heart attack writing this chapter. I mean who doesn't like spilling Pepsi all over their computer? Leave me a comment and tell me how your liking the story so far! I love hearing what people are thinking!

* * *

**DECKER**

* * *

ARC ONE – THE ORIGIN STORY

* * *

PREVIOUSLY ON DECKER….

"_Yes, Mom!" Izu grinned hopping up the stairs even as she shucked her bag by the door. _

_Izu never saw her mother's look of sadness as she looked up at the family picture on the living room mantle, nor did she see the look of fear as she stared at her husband's picture, "you keep our little girl safe Hisashi, or I swear, I'll never forgive you.".…_

* * *

CHAPTER SIX: LEARNING TO DANCE! DECKER STYLE!

Things should have gotten easier for Izu from then on what with finally having access to her quirk but she seemed to have hit a road block. Summoning up her quirk wasn't so hard now that she knew where and how to pull it forth… using it though. That seemed to be a completely different matter altogether.

No matter what she did, and she did some crazy shit, she couldn't seem to use her cards.

She could dance: bend, rise and jump, finally, her forms weren't terrible and she was after three months finally getting the hang of moving without looking like she was a wooden puppet, even if it hurt more then she could ever say. Her toes spent more time in an ice bath then she did somedays, bleeding and cracking from all the harsh demands she was putting on her body. But she didn't care.

She was going to learn ballet if it killed her. Not because she liked it, no she actually kind of hated it, but because Eraserhead had told her to and that meant one thing. Learning the complicated, awkward dance would help her become a hero!

It was that determination and drive that had originally made her ballet instructed so happy to have her in the class. She had been tiny, thin and slender as a rail, in the teacher's eyes, the perfect form for a prima. Now though, three months after starting, the same couldn't be said.

Three months, of Muay Thai, Capoeira, Gymnastics, Parkour and sparing sessions with Eraserhead had changed her. No longer was so some wisp of a girl. No, she was hardening up. Her form condensing into a solid mass of pure muscle, not like All Might who was bulging at the seams, but more like Aizawa, who was slender yes, but had once been seen punching a man across a road in through a brick wall. Her arms were strong, her legs long and thighs thicker than most girls would have liked with all the running Eraserhead had her doing.

Her ballet instructor despaired at the changes, bemoaning her added weight; like it was a bad thing. But Izu just laughed it off, "I'm here to learn about my body, here to figure out how it can move and how I can push it to move. Not to be a ballerina."

Capoeira it turns out was like brake dancing with fists! It was fun and could pack a wallop if handled correctly. Izu figured this was why she was taking ballet lessons, twisting and stretching into odd forms had prepared her for some of the leaping twists and hard kicks of the style. She would never call herself a master, she didn't think anyways. But, by the time the entrance exams rolled around she figured she'd have a good enough handle on it to be able to make a decent showing.

Muay Thai thought had her slowing down. It was a hard style, all kneecaps and elbows with sharp thrusts and hard hits that could shatter bones. Even learning it made her stop and think before she acted because it was as her teacher said, "Muay Thai is very dangerous because when used correctly you can kill someone with it and when used incorrectly you can kill someone with it."

She didn't want to kill anyone, so she moved slowly threw the forms, taking her time to do it right. Like with Capoeira she figured she would never master Muay Thai, but by the entrance exam, she figured she'd know enough to not accidentally kill anyone.

Yay, she thought, ducking down under a punch sent at her from Mr. Aizawa, life goals!

Gymnastics was nothing new. She had been taking classes in that since she was a little girl and had seen some hero or another spring from one pole to another and thought it was cool. Her mom had hoped she'd get interested in competitions and the actual sport and quit it with the hero obsession… it hadn't turned out that way.

Parkour, she had fun with, it was like free running but with style and she found she could use a lot of her gymnastics background to hop and run and twist around the urban obstacles that the teachers would place in the gym. She had fallen and hurt herself more times then she could count already but it was more fun then she had first thought and for a hero in training, in a large city, a practical skill to learn.

Which had led her to this. Three months after learning about her quirk, two months after being able to call on it and still no idea how to use the useless cards in her hands.

She had tried throwing them at people, she had tried, dancing with them; she had yelled all sorts of different catch phrases at the stupid things and still nothing!

She was starting to really get upset!

"Calm down," Eraserhead said. "you won't learn anything if you're frustrated."

"But I'm supposed to be trying to use my quirk aren't I?" She asked, "but all we're going is sparing because I'm too stupid to figure it out!"

"You're not stupid Hero-girl," Aizawa smiled coming to a stop, "you're tired. Let's stop for today we'll pick this back up next time ok?"

Sighing, Izu nodded relaxing into her cool down stretches. She had learned a long time ago to never forget to stretch after a hard workout. The burn and scream of her muscles after forgetting that one time was not worth the perceived time saved getting home.

Aizawa nodded and did a quick round of stretches before leaving to go on his patrols for the night leaving her alone in the dilapidated gym. She just wished her quirk came more easily to her. Bakugou had been using his quirk hours after he figured out how to summon his sparks. But here she was two months later, and all she could do was look at the card faces.

"So, useless," Izu sighed getting up and packing her gear before trudging off to the train station.

Sitting in the one bench that wasn't falling apart, under the one lamp that wasn't dying she waited for the train. She was alone on the platform; at least, she was until she wasn't.

Footsteps echoed at her from the other side of the darkening station and a man slowly walked out from the shadows. At first, Izu didn't think anything of it. He was just a man waiting for the train. But then she couldn't help but notice, he wasn't waiting for the train, not as most people did anyway. He was watching her as he leaned against the lamp pole next to the one she was sitting under.

She looked over at him, and cocked an eyebrow at his staring, "can I help you?"

"A pretty girlie like you," the man grinned, "maybe."

Izu scoffed shaking her head, "I don't think so Mister. There are better places to go looking for fun than the train station."

"But I like the look of you," he said smiled, "you look like you'll scream really pretty like while I cut you up."

Wait… what?

Izu gasped, ducking and spinning to the side off of her bench as the man lunged at her. She jumped back and put distance between them even as he activated his quirk and started pulling her back towards him.

"Not getting away that easy little sweet," he laughed.

He was… a villain? Izu wondered digging her heels into the floor and trying not to be pulled any further. A villain who wanted to cut her up?

"Well," she hissed glaring up at him, "at least you're honest. But, I'm not that type of girl!"

He laughed, reaching out and gave a mighty tug with his quirk sending her flying off her feet, and towards the villain.

Old Izu would have panicked. Post, Bakugou attack Izu would have been a shivering mess on the floor. Trainee Izu though, she grinned letting him pull her towards him.

Twisting in the air she turned and rolled, bringing her legs up and throwing them out in s spin, catching the villain across his chest with her knees. With a bounce and a spin, she caught his chest and twisted him around bringing him down with her leg and slamming him down on the station's tiled floor in two neat maneuvers.

Jumping back she watched as the villain tried to catch his breath and pulled her phone from her skirt pocket, hitting the speed diel button for Eraserhead. She didn't know if he picked up, because the villain got to his feet with a glare.

"Girlie has some moves," he snarled dashing at her, "but I'm still going to rip you apart and listen to you scream!"

Twitching she twisted and turned dancing back out of his reach even as he pulled her phone out of her hand with his quirk and smashed it against the floor. He obliterated her only hope of calling for help in one foul swoop. She was all alone now, and no help was going to swoop in to save her.

"It'll be your turn next girlie," the villain grinned, licking his lips.

She stared at him with wide eyes, trembling as he made his way towards her. He was really looking forward to killing her wasn't he? He was looking forward to cutting her up, like Baukgou had burnt her, scared her and made her life a living hell.

She was going to die, on the way from training with Eraserhead before she even had the chance to attempt the UA High entrance exam.

Twitching she hissed out a breath, only one thing on her mind, "over my dead body!"

In her left hand, a card shimmered into existence. Clasping it with sure fingers she brought it up to her face, and grinned at the suddenly worried villain. Good, she was officially done with his and his bull shit talk about cutting her up like she was some, victim to be preyed upon.

"I am not dying tonight," she hissed, "not at the hands of some sleazy slime ball like you!"

She flicked the card out and watched it soar threw the air.

"Come forth! BLACK CAT!" She screamed watching as the card shimmered with glitter and then shattered into a brilliant light.

Spinning out from the light was a black smoky shape with a long whip like tail. It came to a stop with a bounce and a jump standing on all fours in front of Izu with his back arched and his bright green eyes glaring at the villain. Black Cat looked exactly like he did in the card. Like a skinny black cat made of black smoke and ash, with bright blue claws and a wicked sneer.

"Finally!" The cat hissed, "It's been forever Izu!"

"Toko-chan!" Izu chirped, "you're here!"

Izu grinned she had used her quirk, finally after all this time she had used a card. All it had taken was a life or death situation… who knew?

"Yeah, kid. I'm here," he snickered, "and you! Freak with the funny face, what the fick do you think you're pulling with my Izu you punk?"

The villain blinked and stared at them.

"Is this stupid cat, your quirk?" He asked, and then laughed.

Izu glared, and Black Cat hissed, "don't you dare talk down Toko-chan!"

The cat laughed, grinning, "oh, this is going to be fun! With your permission Miss. Izu?"

Izu blinked not quite sure what to expect from the card, "go for it Toko!"

With a snap, the cat's claws became ten times bigger and started to glow. With a jump and a slash, four whirling blades of wind lashed out and struck the villain before them sink deep into his flesh and ripping his shoulders open with twin slashes.

"Whirlwind sickle," the cat intoned as the villain stumbled back and fell to the ground clutching his wounds. "What a useless punk."

"Huh, so you didn't need me after all?" A voice huffed from behind her.

Turning Izu couldn't be happier to see him standing there: Eraserhead, the Erasure hero. He had gotten her call and come to see if she was alright!

"Sorry, Eraserhead, looking like I figured out how to take care of it myself," she smiled giving him a thumbs up.

"Hey!" Black Cat hissed jumping up and curling himself over her shoulders, he lay there warm against her school jacket.

"We, figured it out," she corrected herself with a giggle. "You got my call?"

He hummed, nodding, "yeah heard something about you being cut up and thought, well the train station seems to be the place to patrol. And look at what I find. My student, out in public using her quirk like she's a hero, and breaking all sorts of laws as she takes down a villain all on her own."

"Well, technically its self-defense, he did threaten to cut me up and make me scream you know," Izu huffed watching as he tied the villain up and patched his shoulders up. In the distance, she could hear the sounds of sirens and the thump of the train on its way.

She sighed, "I'm going to have to give a statement aren't I?"

"Yup, better call your mom."

"I can't, he broke my phone," Izu huffed glaring down at the bleeding villain on the floor.

Eraserhead huffed and tossed her his. Smiling she nodded, and typed in her home number with a sigh. The night was going to be a long one it looked like and she wasn't getting home anytime soon with the looks of that officer that was scowling at all three of them.

Still, she had used her quirk! Finally! What a beautiful night.

Reaching up she rubbed at Toko's head and ears as he draped himself across her shoulders listening to him purr loudly in her ear even as the phone finally connected.

"Hey, mom, I'm going to be late tonight, there was a problem with the train…"

To Be Continued…


	7. Arc 1: Chapter 7: A New Card?

**Title**: Decker

**Author**: SpOOnyCube

**Fandom:** Boku No Hero Academia

**Author Notes****: **Loved writing that last chapter! And I decided on the pairing! Also I shamlessly ripped off Gal Gadot's wonder worman look for poor Izu.

* * *

**DECKER**

* * *

ARC ONE – THE ORIGIN STORY

* * *

PREVIOUSLY ON DECKER….

_Reaching up she rubbed at Toko's head and ears as he draped himself across her shoulders listening to him purr loudly in her ear even as the phone finally connected. _

"_Hey, mom, I'm going to be late tonight, there was a problem with the train…"_

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN: A NEW CARD?

Turns out the officer that had responded to Mr. Aizawa's call was something of a hardass with a chip on his shoulder when it came to heroes. This totally explained why he wanted to book her for vigilantism as soon as he learned that she was Eraserhead's pupil. That didn't stop her from huffing at him about how the man in custody was a villain who said he was going to cut her up.

But when the man had tried to put her if cuffs she had had enough, "Section 3; Paragraph 78 (a-d), of the Criminal Quirk Code states that any civilian or intern who is threatened with violence by a villain who proves his/her ill intent towards the victim has the right to defend him or herself from said villain with any means at their disposal, sir. You put those cuffs on me, and it's not me who's going to be having a hard night by the time we get back to your station."

Eraserhead quirked an eyebrow at her and grinned, "besides she's under my preview. If that means I have to file official internship paperwork for her then I will."

Apparently, Eraserhead did have to file internship paperwork for her because the officer just wouldn't let it go. He had managed to get the villain arrested but had to pull out a handful of papers for her to sign before they could leave the police station.

From that moment on she was officially Eraserhead's intern.

Not that she had really known what that meant. Because if she had known it would include doing his hero paperwork, grading and a whole bunch more studying she would have told the officer to arrest her and deal with the fallout. Apparently being Eraserhead's intern means helping the hero with his work so he could have more time to sleep, train and patrol.

The new additions to her schedule weren't so good for her, seeing as she was juggling five afterschool classes, school, therapy and training with Eraserhead plus time with her mother. By the time the High School entrance exams rolled around she was tired in a way that she couldn't quite name.

But she had managed to call forth all but three of her Decker cards and figure out how to use them. There was Black Cat, and Sen'nohana Mai; which they had discovered had the active ability of summoning A LOT of purple flower petals which could and did confuse four of the five human senses and passively decked her out in a beautiful green and purple kimono with wisteria patterns and butterflies on it while also making up her face and hair into so she looked stunning. When she walked in that form she shed petals in her wake and left behind a scent of spring which seemed to make Aizawa very happy to do small things for her, but not anything against his morals and ethics. Sen'nohana Mai was pretty cool.

Another Card was called Nine Lives and it looked kind of freaky. It was a picture of a pile of nine skeletal cats hanging from the limbs of a dead and withered tree on a blood-soaked hill in front of a shining full blood moon. Pretty but creepy and for the like of her she couldn't figure out what it did, other than to know it was a passive card with a very specific purpose which she hadn't met yet. Izu figured it would come with time.

The last card she had summoned was so far her favourite; Hikari no Tsubasa or Wings of Light. The card face was of falling feathers made of light and crystal with what Izu could only describe as being the Gates of Heaven hanging off in the background. But her favourite part of the card wasn't what it looked like, it was the fact that it gave her wings of brilliant white glowing crystal light and let her fly.

Izu knew that there were still three cards to 'find' but at the same time, she didn't think to hurry them would be a good idea. They felt… big in a way her one to four-star cards just, didn't. Like they were more powerful and she wasn't ready for them. At least, not yet.

She was two weeks out from the entrance exam for UA and she figured, she could probably pass the written with her eyes closed with the amount of hero law, and fundamentals Aizawa had been beating into her head during every sparring session. The physical exam, well, she hoped Black Cat would be enough.

Huffing, Izu juggled her backpack, large briefcase, and an armful of papers as she searched her pockets for her access pass. In front of her the large gates of UA High. In another life, such a scene would have caused her to gape and stutter in awe, but for Izu, these gates were becoming a familiar place. After all how else was she go get all of Aizawa's paperwork to him if not through the door?

If she wasn't studying or practising, and in school she could usually be found in the hero course faculty staffroom, sitting beside a snoozing Eraserhead as she filed and or filled out report after report. She hadn't yet had the pleasure of meeting any of the other teachers save for the principle but then with all the work, her Slave Master put her through she probably wouldn't have noticed even if he had tried to introduce someone to her.

She was really starting to regret letting Aizawa teach her.

"Ah," she breathed, "he did say I'd hate him by the end of this, didn't he?"

"Young Miss?" A terribly familiar voice piped up from behind her, "can I help you with carrying some of that?"

Tensing, Izu turned to her tall scrawny form of All Might's alter ego and hissed, "All Might, no I think you've helped me enough for one lifetime thank you very much."

"Miss. Midoriya?" He asked looking shocked to see her.

"I'm surprised you remember my name," she said rooting around in her pockets a little bit more desperately than before. All Might was the last person she wanted to talk to.

"Of course I remember you," he laughed, "you saved that young man when all of us were standing by the sidelines. Man, what luck! I went looking for you after I shook the press off my tail but I couldn't find you anywhere. It's good I finally found you!"

"Yeah, sure," she said pulling her pass from her skirt pocket and swiping it against the gate. "How lucky, I really have to go now, so goodbye."

"Hey wait now," he called stumbling after her as she hurried up to the main door and down a bunch of halls. "How did you get an entry pass? What are you doing here, and where were you that night after the sludge villain was taken care of?"

"Mr. All Might," she snarled, "I am very busy right now. I understand that as the number one hero you can just waste time like it means nothing but I have important things to be doing. So maybe you can employ that thing in your head that is called a brain and actually think before you ask a stupid question. I got a pass from the principle and a teacher. Like everyone else here. I am working at the moment and don't have time to pander to your holier then thou need for attention. And as to where I was that night, well I was paying for my one good deed of course. You see that night, Baukugou, my god-brother and what I thought my friend decided he couldn't stand the thought of being saved by a quirkless loser like me. So he followed me. He burnt, exploded, beat, tortured and raped me until he got tired of it and then he left me in an alley like I was garbage. Is that what you wanted to know? Are you happy knowing it now?"

All Might stumbled back from her with wide eyes and a shocked look. This wasn't the same hopeful stary eyed girl he had met before. She was different, harder, sharper and less forgiving. But then, from what she had said if it was true; he didn't blame her.

He stared at her and didn't know what to say.

"Satisfied? Good, I have places to be," she said nodding to him and turning in an abrupt about-face. She still needed to get to the faculty office and honestly hanging around the man who had told her to give up, who had told her to be realistic and drip her dreams was not something she wanted to do.

Marching down the hall away from the defeated looking All Might she didn't see the gaggle of teachers that were poking their heads out from different classrooms. Nor did she see the impressed face of the school principal. All she was seeing was the face of a man who had told her she wasn't good enough as she marched towards the one who had told her the exact opposite.

Bursting into the fourth-floor faculty office, Izu immediately noticed the yellow caterpillar laying out on the only couch. Glancing at the clock, she knew he had three more hours to sleep before he had to go patrolling for the night. So she resolved to let him sleep some more before having to deal with villains and dumpsters.

She scooted passed long lines of desks until she found the one draped in Aizawa's distinctive capture gear and sat down there. Booting up his computer and inputting her Intern's password and login information and got to work. She started first on looking up his notes from his patrol the night before and smiled as she found all the pertinent information she would need to compile a report for the night. once that was done she called the police stations responsible for the arrest of the seven villains Eraserhead had caught and ensure that the police reports would be copied and send over so that they could be added to Eraserheads action files.

That done she got started on the paperwork on his desk. Huh, the third years were apparently studying more hero law this week. Smiling she took his master copy of the tests on top each pile of tests and started grading.

"My goodness, are you messing with a teachers paperwork?!" A voice boomed from the door. All Might, Midnight, Present Mic and Vlad King were all standing in the doorway looking at her like she was some sort of thief or villain.

Whipping around she glared at them and shushed them quietly pressing a finger to her lips, telling them to be quiet even as she looked to Aizawa in his yellow sleeping bag. He mumbled in his sleep and turned over, but otherwise seemed to keep sleeping. With a sigh, she relaxed. He was never good company when someone woke him up if he could still be sleeping.

"Be quiet, you wanna wake him up?" She hissed, glaring at them.

"Young lady you shouldn't be touching those!" The blond yelled with a stern look, and with a grown, she knew it was over.

Sure enough, a yawn sounded from the couch as the sleeping man stretched and moved, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes as he looked over at her with blurry eyes.

"Hey, Hero-girl, is it time to go?" Eraserhead yawned.

"Um, nope. Your co-workers were just asking me why you were lazing around making your poor underpaid, underappreciated, and exceptionally attractive intern do all of your paperwork all on my lonesome," she sassed twirling a long tendril of hair in her fingers as she kicked out her legs looking as cute and innocent as she could.

"Huh?" He asked, looking at a clock and twitching, he still had at least an hour and a half of time he could have spent sleeping… and someone woke him up.

"You know this girl, Eraserhead?" Present Mic asked.

"Yeah, she's Izu Midoriya, my intern," he said, "did you get the reports done?"

"Yup, and I called the officers who made the arrests they'll be sending you copies of their reports when they're finished and keep you updated on the progress of the cases."

"Huh, good work," he yawned, "did you finished the tests?"

Izu huffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she turned away from him and glared at the heroes in the doorway, "no, I had only just started on them before your friends showed up and started accusing me of messing with your paperwork… I don't think they knew you needed a middle schooler to help you with your homework."

Aizawa snickered, "someones feeling sassy today," he said getting to his feet.

"Yes, well I get like that when confronted by my own personal nightmare."

"Oh? Did Bakugou get out on bail?" Aizawa asked stretching.

"No, the judge gave him 15 years, no chance of parole. All Might is here," she sighed, "stalking me apparently because he doesn't seem to understand the meaning of the word, goodbye."

Aizawa hummed, watching her as she went back to grading the tests on his desk and turned to the teachers standing like dumbasses in the doorway, "well, were you just here to antagonize my intern or did you actually want something?"

All Might puffed up… literally, "don't you think it' s a little anti-hero to make a little girl do your paperwork?"

"No, she's my intern. I'm teaching her how to do hero paperwork and interagency and departmental cooperation. The tests give her a look into what she might be expecting should she pass the entrance exam."

"So cold, Eraser," Midnight smirked, "not even recommending your intern."

"By the time I felt she had a good handle on her quirk it was too late to get her one," Aizawa shrugged wondering over to the coffee machine finding it already made and piping hot.

"What?" All Might said, "I thought you said you were quirkless young Midoriya."

Izu rolled her eyes and sighed turning more firmly into the desk and writing loudly. She didn't owe that man anything. Not anymore anyway.

"I asked you a question, how do you suddenly have a quirk?" All Might asked moving into the room to stand behind her, intentionally attempting to intimidate her. She hated that it was working even without looking at it.

"Hey! You back the fuck up," Eraserhead hissed glaring at the number one hero. "She doesn't owe you any explanation. Not after the shit, you pulled with her already."

Izu sighed again, "I'm not going to get any work done with all this shouting. Mr. Aizawa, he's not worth the effort. And honestly, I've already told him what happened after I saved Bakugou."

Turning around she stared up at the buff hero, "after HE was done with me, I decided to take his advice from earlier that day, and take a high and long jump of the Centennial Memorial Bridge, my dream was in tatters, my hero destroyed them and my friend had hurt me so much I couldn't see a reason to keep on going. Eraserhead found me there and picked me up."

"You! Your that girl from the bridge!" Midnight cried out smiling.

"Yeah, we went to the hospital. The nurses offered to do a quirk factor test for me seeing as I'd never had one. I think it was in an effort to distract me from everything. Turns out I had a quirk all this time and didn't know it. Mom told me and everyone I was quirkless because of the kidnappings back when I was five. So, yeah. Old power, new experiences," she smiled at Aizawa, "terrible slave masters."

He grinned walking up to her and bopped her on the head, "cheeky. In any case, are you done trying to intimidate a little girl?"

"I, I'm sorry," he said popping into smoke, "I have bad experiences with people who pop up with a new quirk out of the blue."

"Whatever," Izu huffed taking the cup of coffee Aizawa offered her.

"Speaking of quirks," the eraser hero muttered, "have you gotten any further with your last three cards?"

She hummed, "not really. They feel bigger than the others and like I shouldn't push them you now?"

He nodded, "Yes, they're probably more powerful cards. We know from experience that the higher star level your cards are the more energy they take to manifest and use. But if you don't keep drawing them out and working with them your quirk will never grow and your ability to use higher star level cards will never continue to stagnate."

Izu sighed again, "I know, did you want me to try manifesting them now?"

"Today is one of your free days, isn't it? After this, you're going home to spend time with your mother right?"

"Yeah! We're having a movie night!" She chirped happily.

He hummed again and cocked an eyebrow at her as if to say, well what are you waiting for. She sighed, the slave driving was going to make her manifest at least one of the cards wasn't he.

"Fine, but if I fall asleep during our movie tonight, I'm going to be very cross with you, Mr. Aizawa!" Izu rolled her eyes as she leaned back in the rollie chair and concentrated. Reaching deep into her heart she looked for the fluttering cards within her heart and smiled as she felt them fluttering about.

"Which one do you think I should try to manifest? The star, the bunny or the fire?" She asked looking up at her mentor.

"Whichever seems the easiest," he shrugged.

Izu scoffed, as helpful as ever was her hero. She reached in and poked the different fluttering cards and touched each one. Only one jumped at her touch. So the star, it was going to be.

Reaching out a hand to lay it on her chest she concentrated on trying to draw it out. To bring it forth to lay warm and fluttering in her fingertips. With a twitch and a sudden drain on her energy, she manifested the card. In a brilliant shower of sparks, a card popped into existence above her breast and floated there in front of her as she slumped gasping in her chair.

"You ok?"

"Yeah," she gasped, "it just took more energy than I thought it would need to manifest."

Stretching out with a trembling hand she took the card in hand and twisted it to look at the face. It was… her? The picture on the face was of her, but she looked so sure, so strong and powerful holding a fist full of light with eight shining stars behind her. At the bottom six star's shined indicating the level of the card, her most powerful to date. Its name though, it threw her for a loop.

"Huh, One for All? What a weird name for a card," she muttered.

Beside her, All Might froze and stared at her with wide eyes. But Eraserhead hummed and asked what it did.

"It's a passive and active card," she told him, "Passively it feels like a buff? Like a well of power that can be used to enhance strength, speed and overall power. Actively thought, it feels very weird. Like the passive usage, but more powerful, and… transformative? I don't know it makes me think of a massive nuclear fusion reactor and a butterfly coming out of a cacoon."

"A crystallization of power," All Might said quietly, " and maybe like a man at a pool puffing up and sucking in his stomach trying to look really good or bigger then he really is?"

Izu blinked and nodded, "yeah, that could work."

"The card face usually tells you something about the card doesn't it?" He asked, sitting on the abandoned couch across the room.

"Yeah, this one looks weird though. It's just a picture of me."

"You, and eight stars maybe? With you holding a new one?"

Izu and Aizawa stilled, staring at him. He was across the room and wasn't anywhere near her when she manifested the card. How did he know what it looked like?

"How did you know that?" Izu asked staring at him.

All Might sighed, looking pointedly at the door and the heroes in it. It was enough for them to back up and leave like he had told them to instead of just stared at them. What a presence. Not that it worked on Aizawa.

"My quirk," All Might started, "it's called One for All and it's a stockpiling quirk with minor transformation and the ability to be passed on to another. I am the eighth user of this quirk. The power passed on as a sacred torch from one user to another building the power and then passing it on. How did you end up with it when I haven't given it to you?"

"Wow," Izu muttered, "who knows? My mom told me my quirk was called Decker, and that it turned souls into cards. But that wouldn't really explain the tree would it?"

Thinking about it Izu didn't think soul was the right thing at all. It had just looked like it because the people and things she had used her quirk on had all died in the end. Not because of her quirk but because they were the process of dying when her quirk activated. What then were her cards made of?

Looking inside for the fire card who she knew was her father she felt if more, touching it with her power and felt nothing but love and the need to protect. Black Cat felt like affection and cheeky sass, while the Tsubasa felt like adrenaline.

"Will," she whispered, "Each of my cards is born from an intense will, to protect, to survive, to live, and love. You were bleeding that night if I remember right. Maybe it was your blood, and your intense will to push on, keep moving even though it hurt. Who knows really, I've only known about this quirk for the last ten months so I'm still learning."

"Huh, it's funny you know. I was looking for you after the incident to tell you I thought you could be a hero. You acted when none of the pro-heroes did. when I couldn't. knowing you were probably going to die, you ran in and saved that boys life. It looked like you were as shocked to be moving as we were to see you charging at him; like your legs moved before you knew it."

"Sounds about right," she nodded.

"It inspired me, reminded me that we pro-heroes are always risking our lives to save others. That's why I ran in after you. I felt like the worst sort of hypocrite and I wanted you to know that I think you'd make a great hero," he chuckled, looking at his bony hands. "I was going to offer you One for All. Turns out I didn't need to."

Izu couldn't believe him. She couldn't believe it. What an ass.

"Someone once told me that quirkless doesn't mean powerless, or useless; it just means I'm more special than anyone else in the world these days. I saved Bakugou's life without a quirk by just using my brain. If I didn't find out about my quirk, and if you had found me, I know what my answer to you would have been. It would have been: NO. I could have become a hero without a quirk. But I do have one. And that quirk took your will and made it a vessel for my power. I didn't need you then, and I don't need you now."

The blond gaped at her disbelievingly.

"Someone told me I could be a hero without a quirk. The fact that I had one was just meant he was able to put me threw harsher training then he would have if I hadn't had one. It wasn't the be all end all tolife. He's the man who saved my life, you, you just destroy everything around you don't you?" Izu huffed, flicking One for all out so that it hovered out in front of her.

"Come forth, ONE FOR ALL!" She called, invoking the card.

"No! Wait!" Aizawa called out reaching out to try to stop her, but it was already to late.

The rush of power was amazing. And bathed her in a glow of rainbow light. The person who stepped out of that light looked very different from the little girl that had been at its heart. For one, she wasn't a child. No, not anymore. She looked like she was at least Aizawa's age, flush with a golden shine, and bright glowing toxic green eyes. Her hair was once long and green now shined like molten gold and hung in long curling waves around her face, shoulders and chest. Her body looked like the old tales of goddesses or amazons, tall and solid with muscle. By the turn of her face the length of her legs, she could have caught the attention of any man.

Her middle school uniform was nowhere to be seen either. Instead, she was clad in a crimson leather bustier, the top edge of which was topped by a golden eagle sweeping from the middle of her chest with its wings wrapping around her to the back, a stylized golden 'W' finished the bustier off along its bottom hem. The tiniest azure panelled skirt hung around her hips. And on her arms two golden bracers, and an armlet around her left bicep. Her bright red shoes were now knee-high armoured boots with crazy heels.

She walked up to All Might and leaned over until they were face to face, "Really, Toshinori, you do know how to piss a girl off. She's nearly killed herself calling us forth. You are the symbol of peace, but to this girl, you are a nightmare. We understand your need to meddle, but in this case, it isn't heroic, it's just mean. Leave young Izu to us kid. We'll keep her safe."

"What the fuck?" Aizawa breathed, looking back and forth between them, "you aren't Izu."

The woman hummed, "I am, and I am not. We are One for All. The undying will of eight of the strongest heroes in history, unto and including you Toshi. That day we felt her quirk, it was so beautiful and unique. We couldn't help but want to help her. So we are with her now."

"She stole a copy of my qurik?" All Might hissed.

The woman shook her head, "we cannot be stolen Toshinori. Your interactions with All for One should have taught you that. We can only be given. You are much different then you used to be. You broke this girl on that rooftop. Hurt her in ways that boy could never dream of being able to and you did it with a smile. All Might, he didn't like that, neither did we. So when presented the option to leave, we took it."

"I am All Might, you're talking like its something completely different from ho I am," the man said shaking his head.

"Toshinori, in your heart of hearts, you have always known; that you and All Might were not the same. Ever since that battle, you have noticed a difference in yourself every time you use your quirk. You're less sure, take longer to react to a situation where once it seemed like you just immediately knew what to do. That was us. Seven generations of hero experience whispering in your ears. It's true you're will influenced us, turned us into the greatest symbol of peace ever seen, just as this girl influences us. But we were still there. Now we are here. And you are alone.

"You still hold within you everything as it should be, but when we left you we copied the stockpile and placed it within this card. You still have One for All, and the ability to pass it on should you wish to. But our sentience, our experience, it has already been given to this girl." The woman smiled down at him and leaned back. "You let All for One win that day you know. Oh, you might have killed him, but truly he won when he managed to twist our kind Toshi into a man who would shatter a little girls dreams like they meant nothing. Goodbye, Toshinori Yagi."

With a glow and the sound of shattering glass, the form of the golden woman broke and fell apart leaving only the little middle school girl in her place. Izu shuttered, gasped and fell to the floor as she choked on suddenly blooming blood rising up her throat and out her mouth.

She was unconscious before she even saw Aizawa rush to her, or All Might try to reach her before she fell to the tiled floor. She didn't hear the symbol of peace swear up a storm. She didn't hear Aizawa scream for her to stay with them. Nor did she notice when he called for recovery girl hitting an emergency medical alert button on the side of one of the desks. All she knew was darkness, blood and exhaustion she had never felt before.

In the depths of her heart and star shined, and whispered, "everything will be ok little Izu. We Are Here, you are not alone anymore."

To Be Continued…


	8. Arc 1: Chapter 8: Entrance Exam Pt 1

**Title**: Decker

**Author**: SpOOnyCube

**Fandom:** Boku No Hero Academia

**Author Notes****:** FINALLY! Lol.

This chapter was a definite bitch to write. Sitting here, I am having to force myself to write it because even though I know where I'm going and what I want to do it's all just like, fuck you writer-girl I ain't going to comply! So, here's to sticking it to the block!

* * *

**DECKER**

* * *

ARC ONE – THE ORIGIN STORY

* * *

PREVIOUSLY ON DECKER….

_She was unconscious before she even saw Aizawa rush to her, or All Might try to reach her before she fell to the tiled floor. She didn't hear the symbol of peace swear up a storm. She didn't hear Aizawa scream for her to stay with them. Nor did she notice when he called for recovery girl hitting an emergency medical alert button on the side of one of the desks. All she knew was darkness, blood and exhaustion she had never felt before. _

_In the depths of her heart and star shined, and whispered, "everything will be ok little Izu. We Are Here, you are not alone anymore."_

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT: THE ENTRANCE EXAMS PT. 1

Waking up in the infirmary was not her idea of a swell time. Waking up in an infirmary with Eraserhead sitting beside her, looking as if he was chewing glass was even worse. The lecture she had surely earned herself was going to be epic in its Aizawa-ness, she just knew it.

She groaned knowing she would probably deserve it after that stunt.

"Oh, you're awake," he hissed, sitting up, "how nice."

"Good morning Mr. Aizawa," she yawned flinching as everything throbbed terribly.

"Good morning, she says," he huffed, "it's been three days kid. You almost killed yourself and the first thing you say is, good morning?"

"Well, it's only polite."

"Polite my ass! You nearly killed yourself with that stunt you pulled! What made you think you had the ability to handle that card when you clearly don't?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Aizawa," Izu sighed, "I know that what I did was stupid, summoning One for All like that. But, did you hear him? 'You can be a hero, but only with a powerful quirk! Quirkless is useless, and the only way you could achieve your dreams is if you have my handy dandy power, which because of your sheer stupidity in rushing into a situation without thinking I'm willing to give to you!'"

Her tone was mocking and her imitation spot on, Aizawa figured with a sigh.

"Kid, you can't let that influence your decision making. What would your mother think if instead of telling her you've suffered extreme quirk exhaustion I had to call her to tell her you had killed yourself trying to use your quirk?"

Izu stilled her poor mom, "I wasn't thinking. I was just so mad at him. He had already crushed my dreams, and I didn't want to give him the chance to do it again."

Aizawa sighed, shaking his head as he looked at his problem of an intern, "I can't blame you for that, but what you did was seriously stupid, Hero-girl."

"I know," she said quietly looking around.

She was in the infirmary it looked like. Her mother was sleeping in the bed beside her and Eraserhead was sitting in the chair next to her. It looked like both of them had been camped out here for as long as she was. Our of the corner of her eye she could see an old woman with a couple of needles sticking out of her grey bun snoozing at a desk filled with files.

"Recovery girl," Aizawa nodded, "she's been watching over you since we rushed you in here. She nearly worked her quirk and yours to death keeping you alive, so you had better say thank you when she wakes."

"I'm sorry," Izu said starting to cry, "he just, _scares_ me. He has so much power even all beat up like he is, because it's not in his fists, it's in his words. And he can do so much damage without even thinking about it. Bakugou was only one of the reasons I tried to jump off that bridge.

"I might have gotten that card from his power, but it's not his, not anymore. It's mine, my power and my quirk and I felt weak like if I stood there in that room with him any longer I would just end up on that ledge again. So, I took it and I used it and I didn't feel like he had that power over me anymore."

"Oh Hero-girl," Aizawa sighed, getting up and sitting beside her. He took her into his arms and hugged the crying girl.

"I'm sorry," she kept whispering as he rocked her back and forth.

Looking up when he felt the bed move, he saw her mother sitting beside them crying too. In the abandoned chair sat Recovery Girl who just looked so sad. This was not the type of wound she could kiss away after all. Still, Aizawa figured having more people in the kid's corner wouldn't be a bad thing and having recovery girl in her corner was like stacking the deck in her favour.

"Well, dearie," the old nurse smiled, "you're looking much better then you were yesterday."

"Thank you for taking care of me," Izu hiccupped.

"Oh, that's my job dearie," Recovery Girl grinned, "but you young lady need to take better care of your quirk. You almost died on us."

"I'm sorry, I'll make sure to train more before trying to use any six-star cards again."

"No," Aizawa hissed, "you will train more and not use any six-star cards without my approval."

"Yes, Master," Izu sighed.

"I'm serious Izu," he said, "no six-star cards without my say so."

"I know," Izu nodded, "I won't use them without your say so Mr. Aizawa."

"Good," he nodded getting to his feet, "I need to talk to Nezu, stay here with your mother and Recovery Girl until I get back."

Izu nodded and yawned. She figured she'd take a nap until he came back and smiled at her mother and Recovery Girl until she fell asleep.

* * *

Aizawa trudged down the hall to the big doors that hid the principal's office from unruly students. It hadn't been so long ago when he was one of those students, so it still felt odd to him to just walk up and knock on the door. But, knock he did.

"Come in!" Nezu called happily from inside and Aizawa took a deep breath before pushing the door open.

"Ah, Eraserhead, it's lovely to see you this morning!" The principal greeted waving from his couch where he sat drinking tea.

The principle might have been a dog, or a bear or a mouse but Aizawa figured he was probably all three. An animal with a superintelligence quirk found my human scientists he had been rescued by pro-heroes from the lab where he had spent most of his life being experimented on. Aizawa figured he went into teaching so he could mould kids into knowing it wasn't ok to hurt anyone, animal or human. That or he just wanted to keep an eye out of crazy people in the making.

"Hello Principle Nezu," Aizawa greeted.

"Come in, come in," Nezu beckoned, "I heard we have your intern in our infirmary. Is she doing alright?"

"Midoriya Izu, yes," he nodded, "she just woke up and will probably be good to go home later today."

"That is lovely to know, it's always worrisome when a child hurts themselves. Although why she would see the need to use her quirk around you and All Might I'll never know."

"He scares her," Aizawa sighed, "he hurt her without meaning to I think and she doesn't trust him to be anywhere near her without hurting her again."

"Oh my!" The principle looked shocked and put his tea down, "whatever did that fool man do?"

"He told a quirkless kid that she couldn't be a hero and her dreams were useless and she should aim for something more realistic… a couple of minutes before she saved the life of a classmate," he sighed.

"Listen, she's got a powerful quirk and a pretty good handle on how to use it. But some of her… abilities are more powerful than others and she doesn't have the training to handle them. She needs help, and as her mentor, it's my responsibility to give it, but I can't help her stuck here.

"My class is completely expelled; you've given me a pickup class that's usually covered my Hizashi. Give him back the class and let me take the next couple of weeks off until the entrance exams to train her up a bit so she doesn't kill herself trying to get into UA."

The principle hummed leaning back to stare at the pro- hero in front of him. He had never seen the man so invested in a student, never seen him willing to work his life around in order to help one either. But it was obvious to the animal that the human cared for the girl a great deal.

"I have always admired your dedication to your students Eraserhead. Even when you expel them you're trying to help them. But I've never seen you so attached to a student before. Why her, why this girl?"

Aizawa blinked, "she's got potential in spades, a heart of gold in the right place and enough sass to keep things interesting. But, mostly, it's because she got back up and kept moving forward after an attack on her person that would have left most Pro's quitting. Honestly, she wants to be an underground hero, but I think she's the next All Might; but better."

Nezu hummed, "interesting. Well, we can't let such a student fail when we could have helped. Very well, I'll give the class back to Present Mic until after the entrance exams. You have the time off to train your intern to use her quirk so she can enter UA in the new semester."

"Thank you Nezu," Aizawa nodded turning to leave.

"I expect her to be able to pass with high enough grades to get into 1-A," the animal smiled, "if she doesn't well, that would be a disappointment."

Aizawa stilled his hand on the doorknob as he heard the implication. If he didn't train her to get into his class, Nezu wasn't going to accept her. A challenge, Aizawa grinned turning back to the mammal and nodded as he pulled the door open and left.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

True enough, Izu found herself released from Recovery Girls tender care later that day with some cryptic words from her Slave Driver of a Mentor…"I want you to do absolutely nothing today, go home, and vegetate. Because the next couple of school days are going to look like hell for you…" Although how he was going to make her school life hell she didn't know. He was usually teaching himself when she was at school.

It was probably nothing…

God, she hoped it was nothing, she thought sitting on her couch at home with her mom watching stupid movies and eating junk food for dinner. Nodding off to sleep later that night, Izu figured it was just Aizawa trying to make her jumpy.

She should have known better.

To Be Continued…


	9. Arc 1: Chapter 9: Entrance Exam Pt 2

**DECKER**

* * *

ARC ONE – THE ORIGIN STORY

* * *

PREVIOUSLY ON DECKER….

_God she hoped it was nothing, she thought sitting on her couch at home with her mom watching stupid movies and eating junk food for dinner. Nodding off to sleep later that night, Izu figured it was just Aizawa trying to make her jumpy. _

_She should have known better_.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE: THE ENTRANCE EXAMS PT. 2

Aizawa was waiting for her the next morning in front of her middle school gates. He was standing there decked out in his hobo hero gear, his blindingly white scarf wrapped around his neck and his golden goggles obscuring his eyes from view. Eraserhead was standing in front of her school waiting for her.

The students kept stopping to look at him as they walked up to the school. While they might not have recognized him as Eraserhead, he was obviously a pro-hero and it was making the other students excited to see him standing there.

"Hello, Eraserhead," Izu greeted walking up to and then passing him as she entered the school gates. The rustle of heavy duty fabric followed and she knew he had started following her into the school.

"Good morning, Hero-girl," he yawned bringing up a large cup of takeaway coffee from out of nowhere.

"Why are you here?" She asked pulling her indoor schools out from her locker as she got ready for her morning classes. The other students were watching them.

"You pulled a stupid stunt the other day," Aizawa grouched, "and I know you'll pull it again. Oh, I know you said you'd leave your six-star cards alone until I tell you can use them, but I know you and the minute you think one of them can help save a life you'll whip it out in a heartbeat."

She sighed, putting her outdoor shoes away as she closed the locker door and tapped her toes into her shoes. He wasn't wrong.

"That is why I am here," he said following her to her classroom, "interns under the direct supervision of their mentors have the authorization to practice and use their quirks in public places. You need to train your quirk, but you don't have the time between your after-school classes and school and your internship."

"I already know this Mr. Aizawa," Izu sighed putting her bag down on her desk even as the students around her stared in awe at Eraserhead.

"I know you do Hero-girl, which is why I took some time off. I'll follow you for the next three weeks before the entrance exam as you go about your normal day, and you'll train your quirk. By the time the exams roll around, you'll be able to summon up a six-star card."

The teacher walked in and stumbled after catching sight of Eraserhead in his class. Aizawa smirked walked up and handed him a note form the school principle telling the staff to humor him in his teaching of his intern.

"An Intern?" The teacher smiled, "which of our students has caught your eye hero-san?"

"Midoriya,"Aizawa nodded to the girl who had flopped exhaustedly into her chair, "she needs more quirk training but we should have some of that all cleared up within the next three weeks. I thank you for cooperating with me in this."

"Midoriya?" A student piped up, "but everyone knows she's quirkless no matter what some weird guy says, she never uses it so she doesn't have it."

The rest of the class all agreed and Izu shrunk down into her chair in embarrassment.

"Ah, I see," Aizawa nodded, "so because she follows the law and doesn't use her quirk in public she's quirkless?"

The class stilled, "Interesting things you're teaching your kids here. Izu, we'll start with Black Cat, you will only stop using your quirk when I tell you. You will only use your quirk when I give you permission to. Understand?"

"Yes, sir!" Izu nodded getting to her feet.

Reaching up she hovered a hand in front of her breast and stilled taking a deep breath. She reached in and pulled forth her card. Now she had since learned to do so fast and without much light and showmanship but she was feeling like rubbing it in today. So when Black Cap popped forth, it was with a bright flash of light, and a shower of sparkles and what may or may not have been translucent butterflies that quickly disappeared.

She let it shine and hover over her hand for a moment before snapping her hand out and taking in between two delicate fingers.

Flicking it out in front of her she called out, "Come forth! Black Cat!"

With more smoke, ash and fireflies then was strictly necessary, Black Cat flipped and twisted into reality in the middle of her classroom.

"Sup, Izu?" Toko, the Black Cat asked slinking like a shadow and a wisp over to curl around her shoulders as the class all gasped and erupted into awed talking around them. Even the teacher was in shock and not a little bit of awe at her quirk.

"Black Cat," Aizawa called walking over, "Izu is training her quirk for the next three weeks. For this, we need you to stay out for as long as she can hold it. I want you to stay close to her and do not wonder. Understand?"

Toko, hummed looking at his Izu who nodded at him with a smile and a chin scratch, "very well. I will not move from Izu's shoulders."

"Thank you," Aizawa nodded, "I will be watching in the back of the class."

And that was how the day went, with Aizawa following her from class to class, and Toko wrapped around her shoulders. He followed her to her after school classes and all the way to the house where he told her to stop using her quirk. Toko disappeared in a fluttering of ash and she nearly fell to the floor with how exhausted she was.

"Well, done. Take it easy for the rest of the night. I'll see you tomorrow," he said and left her to her mother.

And that was how the next few days went until Monday. He stood with her in her middle school class room and after telling her to summon up Black Cat, told her to also summon Sen'nohana Mai, in active form.

Izu stilled, she had never tried to summon up two cards before. Still, she nodded and drew forth Sen'nohana Mai from her heart as Toko sat over her shoulders, "Ok, Come forth! Sen'nohana Mai!"

With a flutter of pale purple and bright royal purple petals which swirled around her in a cyclone of petals and sparkles she changed. Her hair grew out and styled it's self into a sleek princess haircut, her uniform disappeared and in its place, the most opulent kimono now draped her form. It was purple, with wisteria and butterflies all over the left side of the kimono. The obi was a stunning solid gold wrapped so that the bow in the back looked like fairy wings. On her feet, she perched on single stilted geta of three and a half inches and stood on a fine layer of purple petals which fluttered about under her kimono around her legs.

She immediately had to sit down.

"Can you keep going?" Aizawa asked, and when she nodded patted her on the head and moved to the back of the room.

At lunch, he told her to drop Sen'nohana Mai, and she did with relief, sitting trembling in her chair as she took deep breaths from her suddenly pale and exhausted form. For the next two weeks, he could tell her to summon Black Cat and Sen'nohana Mai.

In the last couple of days, he also added Hikari no Tsubasa which was a bitch to have in small spaces like classrooms. She also found out that her spell/none monster cards became tattoos when she summoned up more than one with her main big summon sitting largely on her back and her passive cards sitting small under her collar bones close to her shoulders. Which was totally cool, in her mind; she didn't mind the idea that she had tattoos of her cards on her body while she used them. Aizawa thought it was interesting but didn't linger on it other than to tell her when she got her hero costume she would have to find a way to hid them if she wasn't using an active transformation card.

He was a real stick in the mud. But, by the time she stood in front of the UA gates ready for the exam she knew two things. One, she would pass the written with flying colors, and two, she could summon any of her cards, even the two she hadn't drawn out yet.

Taking a deep breath, Izu stepped through the gate; this time it was as a prospective student and not an intern. Smiling she knew she would get in. But she would also trip over that one stupid brick that was half an inch higher than the rest.

She fell, and stopped suddenly floating in the air.

"I'm sorry I used my quirk on you without permission. It's bad luck to trip before an exam though!" A happy voice bubbled up behind her.

Getting her feet under her she felt gravity reassert itself on her and looked up at the girl behind her. She was a happy looking girl with big bright eyes and brown hair in a fluffy bob. She looked, in a word, nice.

"Thank you," Izu smiled, "I don't think I'd want to go through the test with a broken nose."

"No problem! I hope you do well on the exam!" She smiled and waved as she ran up the steps and disappeared through the door.

What a nice girl, Izu thought, following her.

The exam hall was full to the brim with kids looking to take the hero course exam. Signing in she got a seat number and spent most of her time trying to get to it to sit down. She finally sat down right when Present Mic stepped into the room.

"WELCOME TO THE SHOW! CAN I GET A HEY!" He shouted with something like a full body wiggle behind the podium.

"Man aboveground heroes are weird," Izu muttered to herself.

"I'M HERE TO TELL YOU ALL ABOUT THE PRACTICAL EXAM PERAMITERS LISTENERS! THERE ARE FOUR EXAM SITES YOU'LL ALL BE DIVIDED INTO. EACH SITE HAS OBSITCALS THAT YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH TO GAIN POINTS TO PASS THE EXAM. THERE ARE ROBOTS! 1 PONTERS, 2 PINTERS AND THREE POINTERS, DISTROYING THESE ROBOTS GAINS YOU POINTS TOWARDS PASSING THE EXAM.

USE YOUR QUIRKS, GAIN POINTS, AND PASS! THAT'S YOUR GOAL!"

Huh, Izu thought looking at the info sheet as the Pro went on about not attacking other examinee's and such. Looked pretty straight forward, all things told. She figured she could pass with Black Cat, none of the robots looked particularly dangerous, and she figured UA wouldn't make it so that the robots could kill any of the exam takers. So she shouldn't have to use any other card, hopefully.

"Excuse me!" A boy called standing up. He looked very put together, with smartly cut navy hair and sharp eyebrows and a square jawline, "but there seems to be a mistake on the information hand out. There are four robots depicted here and not three!

"Also!" The boy turned pointing up at her, "you with the fluffy green hair, you've been doing nothing but mutter this whole time. If you're not going to be serious about this then leave, you're distracting everyone else!"

"AH, THANK YOU EXAMINEE #7111! I WAS GETTING RIGHT TO THAT, BUT FIRST, INTERN GIRL! HEY!" Present Mic shouted up at her and waved.

"Hi Present Mic, how are you?" Izu called down with a wave of her own.

"I'M GOOD, BUT I GOT A QUESTION FOR YOU! HAVE YOU SEEN ERASERHEAD LATLEY? IT'S JUST I SUDENLY HAD TO TAKE OVER HIS CLASSSES AND HE HASN'T SHOWN UP FOR THE LAST THREE WEEKS. WE'RE WORRIED," the pro hero leaned forward with an intense look and Izu couldn't believe the Slave Driver didn't tell his friends and sometimes partners what he was up to.

She sighed, "yes, Mr. Mic. I have seen the Slave Driver. He took the time off to help with quirk training. He should be back either today or tomorrow."

"OH! THAT'S COOL THEN THANKS A BUNCH INTERN GIRL! NOW ABOUT THAT EXTRA ROBOT. IT'S WORTH ZERO POINTS AND IS PRETTY MUCH THERE TO GET IN THE WAY. YOU SEE IT, YOU SHOULD RUN. I MEAN YOU CAN TAKE IT IF YOU WANT BUT THERE'S PRETTY MUCH NO POINT!

"THAT'S IT FROM ME LISTENERS! PLUS ULTRA! BREAK A LEG EVERYONE!" Present Mic called out as he left the room.

Looking down at her sheet she got to her bus, changed into workout gear, and waited for the exam to start. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm down. She wouldn't pass if she was to worried to summon Toko when the doors opened.

Calming down Izu looked up and caught sight of the girl that had helped her. She looked super nervous, but maybe some friendly encouragement could help? With a smile and a plan, she headed over.

"Hey," a hand reached out a harshly took her arm in a tight grip, "she looks nervous, were you hoping to psych her out before the exam?" The boy from the briefing room asked glaring down at her.

"Excuse me?" Izu huffed, a glare of her own being shot right back. "The only one trying to psych people out in this exam seems to be you. This is the second time you've singled me out today. Do I look like an easy target or something? She helped me earlier not that it's any business of yours. I wanted to wish her good luck."

"Now wait for just a second," he huffed, his hand flying into a chopping motion that was at once odd and intimidating, "you're the one who was muttering in the hall, and I just caught you trying to cause trouble for another examinee!"

"The only one causing trouble here is you! Let me go before I make an issue out of the fact that you've also caused me damage."

Around them, a bunch of exam takers were snickering at her. Noticing she was the one from the hall, and that Present Mic had known her. She heard one boy call her an embarrassment to whoever she interned with; another agreed and said they wouldn't have to worry about her…

Well, she huffed quietly to herself, fuck that shit.

She ripped her arm out of the boys grip and marched up to the gate, quietly drawing forth two cards without any light, sound or sparkles. She'd show these assholes, just who they were dealing with. She wasn't some nobody intern. She was Eraserhead's intern, and she had survived hell to get here.

"AND GO!" Present Mic screamed as the doors opened. The other students did nothing looking at him in shock but she was already moving.

"Come forth! Black Cat! Hikari no Tsubasa!" She yelled, summoning both. Black Cat came forth with his usual flare of smoke and ash and her wings materialized upon her back with a flash of white light and a tinkle of fine crystal bells.

With a hop and a hard flap of her wings, she was air born and already taking out robots left, right and center. Behind her she heard Present Mic chastise the others and then screech a "HOLY FUCK, YOU HAD BEST HURRY BUT BECAUSE AIZAWAS GIRL IS TAKING ALL YOUR POINTS!" as he saw her destroy seven three pointers in a row. Down the road, Black Cat had already taken out eight one pointers and three two pointers.

35 points and she still had 10 minutes to go.

Swoop she hardened her wings and sliced through a new row of one and two pointers, 8 points.

Slice, Black Cat dashed in front of terrified students and air spliced a couple of needy three pointers, before helping injured students off to the edge of the exam site; 6 points.

Dip she caught a light fluffy purple haired boy as he was blasted back by a robot and carried him off while dive kicking seven different robots on the way to the medical tent; 10 points.

Shnick, Black Cat cleaved through six robots as he helped get a group of a dozen trapped students out of an alley where they had been cornered and lead them through the safes back alleys away from any known robots that could hurt them more than they already had; 12 points.

BAM! She swooped down and hit a three pointer with the flats of both her feet in a foot dive from twenty feet in the air, knocking it's head right off and blasting the thing away; 3 points.

She settled to the ground and watched as the students around her buzzed about, counting their totals and ripping robots apart. The blue haired ass was zipping around like the energizer bunny and the girl she had hoped to wish good luck was launching robots into the air and dropping them down using their own weight against them like a pro. Behind her, a one pointer zipped up without the girl noticing.

Snap, Izu whipped a wing out and sliced it in half before it could touch the nice bubbly girl who whipped around and stared at her with wide amazed eyes; 1 point.

Izu smiled at her and with a small wave spread her wings and flew high into the sky landing like an angel on the edge of a tall high rise in the exam zone. She perched on the edge and looked down at all of the other examinees. Most of them were doing alright, but it looked like Black Cat was spending most of his time helping injured students and exactly no time killing robots.

But sitting on a snazzy 75 points Izu was pretty sure she was going to get in. So, she decided to watch and wait, letting Toko continue to help the student's he finds.

* * *

Across the site in a small room, a lot of the teachers couldn't believe what they were seeing, a student who had collected enough points to stop and watch the others while her quirk continued to rack up rescue points. It was unheard of. Sitting in the corner, Aizawa smirked at them all. Grinning wickedly as he watched his Hero-girl beat the fuck out of the exam. There was no way she wasn't getting into his class, not with that amount of villain points.

Beside him, he watched as All Might, squirmed guiltily in his chair. This was the girl he had told couldn't be a hero. He felt like such a fool.

"Well," Nezu smiled and pushed a big red button, "let's see how she handles this then."

* * *

Below her the building started to shake and around her she watched as students fell and others looked around with wild eyes. They were starting to panic. Not good.

Looking towards the plume of smoke and debris, Izu spotted the ever illusive Zero Pointer. It was HUGH! No wonder Present Mic had told them to avoid it. Shaking her head she jumped off the building and flew to the main road watching as the students around her started to evacuate the area. Good, everyone had made it out by the looks of it. She looked around one last time and turned to follow the others.

"OW! Help! Please!"

Whipping around she stared into the rolling smoke from the destroyed buildings and rampaging robot and finally saw her. Happy bubble girl was trapped under a slab of concrete. Pinned with her legs immobile probably broken and her face covered in sand she was a sitting duck for the large robot who probably couldn't differentiate her heat signature from the debris.

This was no longer an exam, it was a rescue mission.

With a flick of her wrist, she summon Hikari no tsubasa back to her hand and let it drop, disappearing into glitter as she ran. She made it to the happy girls side in no time and smiled down at her as she cried and paniced.

"Hey, hey, it's ok. We'll get you out in a jiffy," Izu smiled down at her and checked out the slab of concrete pinning the girl to the road. It looked like it was only pinning the one leg but that one leg was most defiantly broken. She was probably not feeling anything because of the panic and adrenaline.

"I can't use my quirk anymore!" The girl cried.

"Hey, that's alright. I still got mine!" She grinned, "so, no more tears and no more moving like that okay? It looks like you might have broken your leg, but we'll get you out lickety-split and straight into the arms of Recovery Girl. Sound like a plan?"

"Yeah!" the girl nodded, "but what about the giant robot about to walk on us?"

"Let me deal with that okay, you just stay still!" Izu smailed and patted her on the head as she spun around and stared up at the Zero Pointer heading her way. It was maybe twenty feet away but that was only two stupid steps for the blasted thing.

Looks like Aizawa was right about me, she though with a sigh and a rueful smile.

"BLACK CAT!" She summoned, beckoning it from wherever it had hidden itself. From the fog of smoke came Toko.

"Izu, you called?"

"Help bubble girl get free from the rubble Toko-chan," Izu nodded towards the girl as she started to make her way towards the Zero Pointer as it's foot stepped down and made the road buck and tremble under her feet.

Toko purred and slinked past her to the girl letting out wind sickle after wind sickle shearing the concrete block off into manageable pieces slowly but surely freeing the girl, but she had no time to watch. She had a robot to deal with.

Reaching up to her chest she felt for her cards and asked for help, one jumped immediately to her fingers and in a flash of flames appeared above the hand. Yes, he would help her.

Stopping in front of the raging robot Izu flicked her wrist and called forth her greatest defender, "COME FORTH! FLAME EMPORER!"

Flame bloomed all around her and swept all along the road, blooming into fiery red spider Crysthanamum's all along them. From that fire stepped a man. He was cloaked in a long black fire haori dripping with fire flowers in a wreath around his head and wearing long flowing black and golden robes. He held a Karatsu pipe in one hand as he looked up at the robot in front of them with glinting amber eyes. Long curly black hair fell to the floor in long rivers of jet as he stands there and hissed a deep breath of fire from pale pink lips.

Hisashi Midoriya walked was there.

The Salamander lived once more.

* * *

"Holy shit!" All Might swore leaning forwards and staring at the man the girl had summoned forth, "isn't that Salamander?"

Aizawa sighed listening to his coworkers gawk and squawk like idiots before he had enough, "Pro-Hero Salamander, Midoriya Hisashi; died eleven years ago saving his only daughter from the fires of Endeavor during a grocery store robbery. In the ambulance, he pleaded with his daughter to use her quirk on him so he could always be there to help her in her life, even in death. A true hero until the end."

Nezu hummed staring at the girl on the screen. She was interesting indeed.

* * *

The Flame Emperor turned to look at her and Izu couldn't help the tears that sprang to her eyes. Her dad, he was actually there. He was there standing in front of her with a gentle smile and a warm fire on his lips like he always had in her memories.

"Hey Princess," he smiled down at her and then looked up at the robot who was about to crush them with a giant foot, "work first?"

"Yes," she whispered, "I need that robot to disappear papa."

He nodded and bowed, "right away, my lady."

He jumped soaring through the air until he stood hovering in the air in front of the robot. "Be gone," he whispered and roared a plume of fire from his lips that melted the top half of the robot into slag causing the latter half to fall straight towards his daughter.

Izu stared at the robot as it came crashing down at her and thought, oh this is how I die? Reaching out she covered her head and felt something. It was rushing towards her. And it felt like… a rocket and a fancy suit? Blinking she looked up at the robot and watched as it glowed and then burst into light and glitter all around her. Two fluttering butterflies coming down to flutter in front of her, she reached out and let them land on her hands. With a flash and a small bang, she held two new cards.

"Huh," she whispered shell shocked and looking at the cards in her hands, "so that's how I get new cards."

Letting himself fall Hisashi stood before his daughter and grinned at her with pride, "well-done card shark, call on me later when you aren't about to fall over," he said before fading into fire and smoke an flowers.

"Holy shit," a voice called from behind her and she turned to stare at all the students who were watching her. All of them were just standing there like dummies. The idiots.

"AND THAT'S TIME!" Present Mic screamed as she wavered and fell to her knees. Turning she looked over at bubble girl and smiled at seeing Black Cat sitting beside the freed girl.

"Oh, that's good," she whispered, "I'm going to take a nap now."

Everything after that was dark. She didn't see Black Cat disappear, she didn't see the navy haired boy look at her with a frown and dawning realization, and she didn't see Aizawa swing in like a bat out of hell and hover over her as he waited for Recovery Girl to get there. She didn't hear him talk to the bubble girl or hear her ask if she was ok. And she didn't see Recovery Girl come sailing in, in the arms of All Might as the rest of the teachers hurried in worried about the girl who had almost died and the girl who had saved her.

Nope, all she knew was darkness and peace. She hoped this was the end of the hell; Aizawa had planned for her because if she had to deal with more terror training she was quitting and becoming a trauma surgeon. It was less stress.

To Be Continued…


	10. Arc 1: Chapter 10: Waiting! Waiting!

**DECKER**

* * *

ARC ONE – THE ORIGIN STORY

* * *

PREVIOUSLY ON DECKER….

_Nope, all she knew was darkness and peace. She hoped this was the end of the hell Aizawa had planned for her because if she had to deal with more terror training she was quitting and becoming a trauma surgeon. It was less stress._

* * *

CHAPTER TEN: WAITING! WAITING! WAITING!

Well, she didn't think she had fucked up the test to badly; Izu figured 75 points was a pretty good score and more than enough to get into the premier class 1-A. But ever since she had woken up in the infirmary after the test she wasn't so sure.

"Well done, take the next three weeks off. I'll call when I need you," was all she got from the stoic Eraserhead and then he was gone and she was expected to go home. Which she did, but ever since she couldn't stop the feeling she had fucked up in some way.

That was a week ago, and she was all rested up and feeling better. Because he was no longer following her around all the time she could no longer train while at school but that didn't stop her from summoning Black Cat before going to school and telling him to hang out and sunbathe in her room while she was at school. Seeing as her home wasn't public but private property there was no issue with her using her quirk while at home… or leave it there while she used it in this case. After she got home she would slip into Sen'nohana Mai's passive Kimono form and spend the evening with her mother puttering around the apartment.

Today though was different. She hadn't summoned Black Cat before going to school. She was conserving her energy which she now found to be almost another entity in her heart. For the whole time she was at school she was restless with too much energy, practically bouncing off the walls. It was distracting for her, but not summoning was almost as good training as not.

Still, she would need her energy for later.

It was after dinner when she was sitting in the living room with her mother that Izu finally stilled.

"Mom," she whispered.

Her mother looked up from her book and smiled at her with round pink cheeks and bright eyes, "yes, sweetie."

"I did something during the exam that I think I need to tell you about."

"Oh? You didn't hurt yourself did you?"

"Well, kind of," Izu sighed, reaching up and pulling a card from a light hovering over her breast, "I summoned a powerful card that wiped me out for a little while. I was so tired. It's why I kept training when I was at home this past week."

"Oh! Do you have a new card?"

"Well, yes, two. But the card I summoned was an old one. I thought you might want me to summon him for you now?" She asked handing the card over to her mother with shaking fingers.

"I'm pretty confident I don't want to immediately fall asleep after summoning him this time."

Her mother looked down at the card now in her hands and gasped. The Flame Emperor, Hisashi Midoriya. Inko looked up at her daughter with bright eyes and not a little bit of hope.

"Please," the woman begged.

Izu smiled and took the card. She didn't think that summoning all the fire and frills would be a good idea inside, so she took the card in her hand and flicked it out into the middle of the living room with a clear picture of no fire in her mind.

"Come Forth!" She called, "Flame Emperor!" Lo and behold he showed up in the middle of the living room without any fire but the flowers decorating his should in brilliant flowers.

Her mother was stunned at the look of him. He looked like he was still alive and oddly like he had spent the last eleven years in a spa.

"Hisashi," Inko cried, getting to her feet she hovered beside the couch. She was no longer the slim beautiful woman that had been married to the man while he had been alive.

"Inko," the Emperor grinned reaching out and taking the trembling woman within his arms, "look at you, my beautiful flower."

"No so beautiful anymore I'm afraid."

"Vicious lies," he chuckled hugging her tight.

They stood there in the living room hugging for a while before Hisashi spoke again, "I'm so sorry. I should have tried harder to get her out of that store faster, but I didn't think that Endeavor would be the person I had to protect her from in that situation and I paid for it. I caused you so much hurt, Inko, and I could never tell you how sorry I am for that."

Inko giggled of all things and shook her head, "you saved our daughters life and insured that you would be able to continue to save her for the rest of her days even though you would be gone. You fool man. All I've wanted to tell you for the last eleven years is how proud I am of you, and how beautiful and amazing our daughter turned out to be because of your actions that night. You were my hero until the very end and I am more the proud to call myself your wife."

Hisashi stilled in her arms and hugged her tightly, from bright watery amber eyes tears fells to tinkle softly on the rug floor, "Inko!"

Izu sat watching them with a sad smile. She was happy but at the same time, she was almost devastatingly sad. They would never be together again, but they loved each other so very much. Honestly, Izu just hoped that one day, someone would love her like that; desperately, and softly with enough emotion to survive even death.

The adults separated and smiled at each other before turning to look at her.

"Izu," Hisashi said, "you've gotten so powerful card shark!"

"Yeah!" She laughed, "my slave master is evil!"

"Slavemaster?" He asked looking to Inko who smiled and giggled.

"Shouta Aizawa is also known as the pro hero Eraserhead," her mother told him, "he took her under his wing after an… an incident some time ago. Made her his intern and has been training her in the use of her quirk."

"Really now?"

"Yeah!" Izu grinned, "he's really cool but I think he made me his intern so I could do his paperwork for him."

Hisashi grinned and laughed, "generally that's the only reason pro heroes take on interns."

"I knew it!" Izu shouted pouting.

Her parents laughed and they spent the rest of the night catching the Emperor up on family news. It was a beautiful night with a lot of laughing and a lot of tears. But mostly laughing, especially on Izu's part end Hisashi finally asked her mom about who she was dating how and if he could give her new 'bow' the shovel talk.

With her mother's agreement that was how they spent the next two weeks waiting for her letter from UA, with her father sitting with them for dinner and cuddling on the couch for the evening. Izu wasn't strong enough to leave him out for longer than the fifteen minutes before bed from when she home after her after school classes to when she went to bed and nine.

However, as with all training, she was slowly gaining time, and by the time her UA letter got to the house, she could keep her father out for almost half an hour.

"Izu!" Her mother called rushing into the living room where she sat with her father going over the photo albums her mother had insisted on keeping.

"Yeah, mom?"

"It's here! Your letter from UA is here!" Inko said as she cried and screamed and danced around the room in excitement and not a little bit of fear as she clutched the letter in a shaking hand and held it out.

"Huh," Izu sighed, "so now we get to see how badly I fucked it all up huh?"

"Izu!" Hisashi chastised her, "I'm sure you passed with flying colours."

Her mother nodded and handed over the letter. Izu sighed again and figured it would be better to just rip off the bandage and see what they had to say about her marks. So, with a hopeful smiled and a nod to her parents she opened the letter right there in the living room with her dad-card sitting beside her, his arm around her shoulders, and her mother pacing around the room.

From the letter, a disk fell and clattered on the coffee table in front of her. She raised her eyebrows at it as she took the papers out as well. With a beep and a whirl of fans, the disk turned on and shined a large hologram in the middle of the room.

"I AM HERE! AS A PROJECTION!" All Might said from the middle of her living room.

"Oh great, they're hiring that idiot!" Izu snarled shaking her head as she glared up at the icon. Her mother and father gobsmacked at her reaction to the number one hero notwithstanding she wasn't pleased at all to see him even in recording in her home.

"YOUNG MIDORIYA, ON BEHALF OF UA HIGH SCHOOL I AM HERE TO INFORM YOU ON YOUR EXAM RESULTS! FIRSTLY THE WRITTEN TEST! A+, WELL DONE; YOU PASSED THIS PORTION OF THE EXAM WITH AND OUTSTANDING 98%!

"BUT THAT'S NOT ALL! YOUNG MIDORIYA, DURING THE PRACTICAL EXAM YOU, EARNED YOURSELF AN OUTSTANDING 75 VILLAIN POINTS, MORE THAN ENOUGH TO EARN YOURSELF A ONE WAY TICKED INTO THIS YEAR'S CLASS 1-A! HOWEVER, THAT IS NOT ALL THE TEACHERS WERE GRADING DURING THE PRACTICAL! TAKE A LOOK YOUNG MIDORIYA, I WAS AN ENTERTAINER IN A PREVIOUS LIFE!" All Might boomed winking as he turned to a screen behind him and clicked play to show the recording.

What followed was a recording of the bubbly happy girl begging Present Mic to give her points to the pretty green haired girl that saved her. Present Mic smiled down at the girl and told her not to worry; there wasn't any way she wasn't getting in what with the scores she had achieved.

"YOU SEE YOUNG MIDORIYA, UA ALSO COUNTS RESCUE POINTS! Which were actually really hard to count in your instance what with you and your quirk summon rescuing people left, right and centre," the hero grumbled, "HOWEVER IT WAS YOUR ACTIONS IN THE FACE OF ADVERSITY AND IN DEFENSE OF YOUNG URARAKA THAT REALLY SET YOU APART. IT WAS A REAL EMERGENCY; THAT ZERO POINT ROBOT WAS NOT RESPONDING TO OUR KILL COMMANDS IN THE CENTRAL TOWER AND WOULD HAVE KILLED THAT YOUNG LADY IF YOU HADN'T BEEN THERE TO SAVE HER. EVERY OTHER CANDIDATE RAN FROM THE OBSTACLE, BUT YOU RAN TOWARDS IT AND SAVED THAT GIRL. ERASERHEAD WAS THE ONE WHO GOT THERE FASTEST, AND IT WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN IN TIME, BUT YOU DID.

"So for myself, thank you.

"ON BEHALF OF UA, THANK YOU.

"YOUR ACTIONS DURING THE EXAM WERE NO LESS THAN THOSE OF ANY PRO HEROES. SO, WE GO ON TO YOUR MARKS.

"75 VILLAIN POINTS AND AS FAR AS THE UA STAFF IS CONCERNED, YOUR RESCUE POINTS ARE CLASSED AS IMMEASURABLE. HOW MANY POINTS CAN WE PUT ON A STUDENT'S LIFE, WHEN THAT LIFE WAS LEGITIMATELY IN DANGER?

"SO, COME YOUNG MIDORIYA, THIS IS YOUR HERO ACADEMY!" The projection boomed and then went silent as the Midoriyas stared into the empty living room.

"Holy shit," Izu breathed, looking down at the papers wrinkled up in her hands. Her scores were there plain as day in black and white along with the acceptance letter, her official UA student ID Card, Uniform requirements, Hero Course Hero Costume allowance and submittal forms and an interesting form detailing the fact that she had earned herself a god damned scholarship for exceptional performance and heroism.

"Holy shit," she repeated handing the forms to her parents as she sat there gobsmacked.

"Holy shit is right," her father huffed looking at her scores with wide but proud eyes.

"Oh baby," her mother cried, "this scholarship, it's enough to pay the rent, get you a professional costume from the hero outfitter what cloths All Might and still be enough left over for other expenses, without touching your trust. I am so proud of you!"

They sat until she couldn't keep her father out any longer and then it was just her and her mom, staring at the papers on the coffee table.

"Mom," Izu called.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"What should my hero costume look like?" Izu asked with a smile as she reached for the submittal form for her hero costume. On her phone, a text lay unanswered.

From: Slave Master Eraser

_Well done Hero-girl. _

_You've gotten Nezu's and everyone else's attention. I knew you would blow them out of the water. But, don't think that means you're getting out of doing the paperwork. I'll see you tomorrow after school. _

_There's a lot of work you have waiting for you…_

To Be Continued…

* * *

The Cards in the order in which they were shown in the fic so far:

**Black Cat 1 star**** Monster Card**

The midoriya family pet Toko, a black cat well loved by Izuku that he accidentally turned into a card when he first got his quirk.

This was his first card.

This card looks like a slinky black cat made up of smoke and ash with glowing green eyes and sharp blue crystal claws.

Summons a slinky cat monster that is good for stealth and recon. He can talk and he absolutely loves Izuku.

Black Cat can launch whirlwind sickles as an attack but its power is in being able to watch things silently.

**Nine Lives 4 star**** Spell Card**

A spell card Izuku got when he got Black Cat.

This card looks like a pile of nine skeletal cats hanging from the limbs of a dead tree on a hill in front of a full blood moon.

What does it do? Wait and see!

**Hikari no Tsubasa 1**** star Spell Card**

Meaning: Wings of Light

A spell card Izuku got when he picked up a dying dove after he got his quirk, this is his fourth card and the second time using his quirk.

This card looks like falling feathers of bright crystals and light with a background of the gates of heaven.

This spell gives Izuku a pair of wings with which he can fly.

**Sen'nohana Mai 2**** star Spell and Transformation Card**

Meaning: 1ooo flowers dancing

Izuku got this magic card when he accidentally turned a 1000-year-old wisteria tree into one of his cards.

His fifth card, and third time using his quirk, he's still wondering where the tree went.

This card looked like a wisteria grove, beautiful.

Actively summons a ton of wisteria flowers that flutter around and make all sorts of sounds and smells as a mist/cover/distraction.

Passively transforms Izu into a dolled-up version of herself with a beautiful every purple kimono with gold obi and the ability of suggestion. People want to help her when she is in this form but only so far as their own morals will allow.

Aizawa will get her a coffee, but he will not kill or hurt someone for her or break the law.

**One for All 6 star**** Transformation Card**

Izuku gets this card from All Might before he even knows he has a quirk. When All Might saves him the second time from the Sludge Villain a drop of blood falls from his mouth and lands on Izuku's cheek. It disappears and the card is born.

Poor All Might.

It's a pretty picture with izuku on it holding a light and behind him are eight stars in different colours.

Izuku can use this card both passively as a strength enhancing card and actively as a transformation card.

Passively: same as in the anime but a picture of the card shows up under one of his collar bones.

Actively: It turns Izuku's hair golden, lengthens it and makes it float. His eyes start to glow a brilliant green and he starts to spark and discharge green lightning. He also ends up looking like an adult version of himself with different colours. Tall and sleek, compact with lots of muscles.

His suit changes (Essentially wonder woman's suit)

His powers when using this form are like All-mights but more bang for his buck, unlike the passive card he doesn't hurt himself with this form, however, it is very hard to use for long periods of time.

Like with other 6 star and higher cards using this card for long periods can cause quirk exhaustion.

**The Flame Emperor 6 star**** Monster Card**

The soul card of Izuku's father Hisashi Midoriya, Quirk: Flame Breath.

Izuku's seventh and last card until the story starts. Several weeks after activating his quirk for the first time he and his father are caught in a villain attack where the hero Endeavor "saves" them.

His father saves his son at the cost of his life and takes the brunt of Endeavor's Hellflame to the back. Izuku doesn't understand that his father is dying after saving him but knows that something bad is happening to his dad. Hisashi tells him he wishes he could have watched him turn into an amazing hero, and Izuku turns his father into a very powerful monster card in his fear and sadness.

This card looks beautiful, a representation of Izuku's love and respect for his father, and his father's love and protectiveness. It's of a man with long curly black hair pale skin and glowing amber eyes. He's wearing long flowing black and golden robes holding a Karatsu pipe and breathing fire that turns into fire Crysthanamum's blooming all around his shoulders in a cloak of fire and flowers. The magician sits on a throne of onyx crows and spiders.

Summons the magician depicted in the card. He can breathe fire like his father but he also has a lot of fire-related spells. Mostly he has a mind of his own and his only objective as a card is to see to the protection of his son no matter the cost.


	11. Notice about the Card Notes Pronouns

Notice about the Draft Notes Pronouns:

I'm lazy and in the card notes there are male pronouns instead of female ones, yes, I know. It's because when I drafted those notes, Izuku was still very much a boy. And that didn't change until about half way through the first page of when I started writing the first chapter. All my draft notes have a male pronoun because of this except where I have changed or added features about the cards.

I only added the draft notes because I was asked to give a run down on them and since I already had them written up I didn't think it would be too much of an issue if I copy pasted them into the notes sections of my fic. However, this seems to be an issue so there it is. The reason Izuku is Izuku not Izu.

I'm lazy.

Done.


	12. Arc 2: Chapter 1: Filling the Days Pt 1

**Author Notes****:**

Been thinking of starting another my hero fic… waffling between a vampire, Izuku; and magical boy izuku…. Awe hell, I love the idea of an izuku with a vampire quirk… thinking… thinking… thinking…

Also, Arc One is officially done! So I took the time to take a break and plan out at least the beginning of arc two and where I wanted to go with it**. This arc is probably not going to go as fast as the first one so bear with me here. **

While I might not be working I am still writing my own original works here, so I can't devote all my time to fanfiction, unfortunately.

* * *

**DECKER**

ARC TWO – A MOST FEARSOME CRUMBLING WILL

* * *

PREVIOUSLY ON DECKER….

_From: Slave Master Eraser_

_Well done Hero-girl. _

_You've gotten Nezu's and everyone else's attention. I knew you would blow them out of the water. But, don't think that means you're getting out of doing the paperwork. I'll see you tomorrow after school. _

_There's a lot of work you have waiting for you…_

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN: FILLING THE DAYS, WAITING FOR SCHOOL

Izu practically skipped on her way to the UA after school the next day. After almost three weeks of nothing but classes and afterschool work and hanging out with her mother she was actually looking forward to spending time with her good old Slave Master. She had gotten so used to all her extra work with Eraserhead that to suddenly be free of it made her days kind of… boring.

Slipping through the front gate she hopped up the steps and into large H shaped building.

With a grin on her face, she navigated the hallways and rushed the last couple of steps to the fourth-floor faculty room where she found her good old Slave driver snoozing way in his ever-present yellow sleeping bag. Making her way towards him she saw the note pinned to the front of his yellow bag and plucked it up to read it.

_Hero-girl,_

_I'm still paying you to be my intern so there's work on the desk as normal plus all the paperwork that you've missed in the last three weeks, get it done. Also, fill out the reports, and call for updates on the files I've noted on the desktop. I need a calendar made for my upcoming court dates and appearances and meetings on the faculty Calendar so make sure you get to that to. _

_One more thing, there is a blue packet on the desk that's for you to complete. Please do so while in the office only and without any reference material._

_Wake me up around 6._

_Aizawa._

How like him, Izu sighed shaking her head at the note. Not even wake to see her after three weeks and already ordering her about.

Sitting at the desk she plugged in her username and password and stared at the notices and clutter all over her desktop. Each one was a note from her Slave driver from the last two weeks making note of what he needed her to do when she got back. Dear god, this must be what pro-heroes feel every time they come back from vacation. No wonder she had never heard of one actually taking a vacation if this was a sample of the type of work pileup one could expect from a little time off.

With a sigh, she clicked open the Faculty Calendar and noticed that Aizawa hadn't plugged in anything since she had left. Fuck. That needed to be done first.

She sat there for hours at the computer working on the backlog after filling out everything she knew about his meetings and dates in the calendar. She figured that would change as she got updated with his files so she kept the calendar open for further editing she wrote up file after file and called for updates and clarification from the different attending officers for each arrest and case file.

By the time six o'clock rolled around she had gotten through more work then she thought she would and finally leaned back to toss an eraser at her mentors head.

Huh, she huffed as he caught it before it ever got close to his head. He was already awake.

"You're awake," she chirped with a smile.

"For a little while now, you've been really into writing reports to not notice me moving around the room," Aizawa said nodding to the plate at her elbow and a coffee by her mouse that she hadn't noticed.

"Huh," she said raising her eyebrows as she took a sip from the cup. Ah, dark and creamy, just how she liked it.

"Did you get to the packet?" Aizawa asked from his seat on top of his yellow bag.

"No, I wanted to get up to date on your calendar and make sure all your reports were filed and ready to go for your court dates this month. Someone hasn't been keeping up on his homework," Izu huffed glaring up at him from behind half of the tuna fish sandwich he had given her.

"Why do it when I'm paying you to?" He huffed with a grin.

She sighed and took another bite, "what's in the packet?"

"It's just something I need you to complete while I'm around," he said mysteriously.

"That's not ominous at all," she sassed, huffing as she saved her filed and logged out of the computer.

He gave her a scary grin, all teeth and bloodshot eyes as he beckoned her to follow him out of the room and out of the building. Six o'clock, he would be taking her home now so she could come back and finish his work tomorrow. With a sigh, she took her bag and her coat and followed after the man.

But there was something different today than all the rest, he wasn't leading her to the train station like he usually did. They were heading further into the city.

"Mr. Aizawa?" Izu asked. "Where are we going?"

He turned back to her with a grin and chuckled at her look of… concern.

"I watched you during your test you know. Naturally, everyone knew you were my pupil so I wasn't allowed to comment on any of the test takers this year but I saw every minute of it. I watched you diligently and expertly dispatch villains and save civilians and comrades thought out the trial.

"Then, in a real life or death instance, I hurried to help save that girl but did you know I wasn't worried. Not one bit, because I knew you'd have it handled by the time I or any of the other teachers got there.

"I KNEW you would save that girl and you did. Not because I trained you to respond in that sort of instance in that sort of way but because I knew that the moment you saw she was in danger you would help," Aizawa said coming to a standstill in front of a tall but kind of grungy building.

"When I got there and you had saved her, gained two cards for your trouble and managed to summon up a 6-star card without almost killing yourself I was SO. Fucking. Proud," he said. "I've watched you climb your way up from the very bottom of where a person could find themselves and here you stand a hero in training. I know your father would be proud and I know I am proud of you."

Izu had stopped in front of him and couldn't believe the words he was saying. The man was her hero, her mentor and he hardly ever truly talked about what he was thinking just expecting the people around him to get it. It had taken some time for her to but he was telling her things she already knew. Still, it was damned nice to hear the words sometimes. And she couldn't stop staring at him as he spoke. Nor could she stop the tears falling from her overactive tear ducts when he actually _told_ her that he was proud of her.

"So, now I find myself in possession of an employee who is both heroic, determined and from my observations mature. Only now she isn't a trying to play at hero, she's proven not once but twice already that she will go beyond and in six months' time when she finishes her time in middle school, she will walk into my classroom as more than just a little girl playing dress up. She'll be a real hero with or without the license to prove it.

"So then, how should I deal with an employee like this I asked myself? And after intensive soul searching and in-depth conversations with your mother we both decided that from now on, on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays after your quirk training with me we will continue training. This time the subject matter will not be quirks or physical abilities though."

Izu couldn't believe what she was hearing and as she looked behind her mentor and saw more than just a couple of police officers hovering around the entrance watching them and listening to them she couldn't believe where this was heading.

"This time Hero-girl, this time I'm going to teach you how to be, act and react like a hero," Aizawa grinned at her. "Are you ready? Because if you thought you hated me before, by the time you walk into my classroom you're going to fucking loathe me."

Trembling Izu looked up at her mentor, her hero and started to cry like there was no tomorrow. She hadn't cried like this since before the Bakugou incident and it was actually kind of a relief to get all the tears out, still, it had caused more than one officer to come rushing to see what the sobbing was all about.

"Stupid Eraser!" She sobbed, "I don't hate you for any of this." She cried.

"I hate how I got here, but all you've done is help me you, idiot. I call you my Slave Master or my Slave driver, but that's only because you work so hard to see me succeed. I'm not stupid you know, I know how hard it is for you to take the time out of your schedule to help me. It's why I poke fun at you really because you spend so much time working so hard to help everyone. And now you want to help me more?

"Do I look like an idiot to you?"

"Sometimes," Eraserhead grinned, "especially when your nose is dribbling snot all over the place."

"You said all that and then insulted me? How cruel, Master!" She grinned up at him from behind a tissue and her eyes sparkled with so much determination he couldn't help but grin back at her.

"I already knew you were proud of me you dum-dum," she sighed, "I knew that the moment I read that note this afternoon. If you weren't you wouldn't have told me to get back to work you would have simply left me to my own devices until the start of school. Thank you for saying I through, it's nice to hear the words."

"Communication is important, especially in hero work," he nodded smiling down at her and turning to move up to the front door of the police station. "Lesson one, while in the field always speak as clearly and concussively as you can. When talking to a co-worker or the police bare bones facts come first and then important notes that need to be passed on. When handling a civilian or victim be calm and even if you feel like you have no idea how to help look like you do because sometimes all it takes to be a hero is looking like you know what you're doing even if you don't. When dealing with the press… well, my honest opinion is not to but if you have to treat them like villains who you can't prove are villains, bare bones facts if you have to no important information and try to get the fuck out of the situation as soon as possible. When in doubt when dealing with the press 'No Comment' is your friend and while working with me for the next 6 months that is all I expect to hear come out of your mouth if asked a question. Got it?"

She watched him swing open the door and grinned nodding, "got it!"

"Good, now did you get that hero costume form filled out yet, you're going to need one for the next six months."

"Yeah, mom, dad and I worked on a costume for me the other night! But won't it take till the beginning of school to get it?" Izu asked.

"Not with that scholarship of yours. When I take you home tonight get it for me and I'll hand it in and get is expedited for you, ideally, I shouldn't take Shield more than a couple of weeks to work of a rookie suit for you."

"Ok! Now, why are we at the police station?" Izu asked.

"Oh that's an easy one; this is where most pro-heroes spend their time. I've been called in to collaborate with some other heroes and seeing as you're my intern and my protégé you're here to. Any other questions or would you like to get to business?"

The door closed behind them and she couldn't help but feel it was the start to a new chapter in her life. Not as a victim but as a hero. Now if only she could make her legs stop shaking!

To Be Continued…


	13. Arc 2: Chapter 2: Meeting Fate

**Author Notes****:**

So this beginning wasn't originally planned at all, I was just going to jump to the story canon and keep going but apparently, my muse was all like, it's AU so go big or go home fuckers! Lol.

* * *

**DECKER**

ARC TWO – A MOST FEARSOME CRUMBLING WILL

* * *

PREVIOUSLY ON DECKER….

"_Ok! Now, why are we at the police station?" Izu asked._

"_Oh that's an easy one; this is where most pro-heroes spend their time. I've been called in to collaborate with some other heroes and seeing as you're my intern and my protégé you're here to. Any other questions or would you like to get to business?"_

_The door closed behind them and she couldn't help but feel it was the start to a new chapter in her life. Not as a victim but as a hero. Now if only she could make her legs stop shaking!_

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE: MEETING FATE

The meeting was interesting as much as it was boring and that was maybe putting it lightly. It was boring because she got kicked out when they started talking about the actual crime they were trying to catch the guy for doing, which was pure bullshit on her level of thinking. And it was interesting in all the weird looks she was getting for being there in the first place.

Aizawa had taken one look at the file the officer had handed him and asked her to wait outside while they finished up the meeting. He would update her on information that she would need later. She had looked at him with narrowed eyes but nodded all the same. He would tell her when she needed to know. Of that she was certain. But if he didn't want her to know now if most likely was for a good reason… or at least she hoped it was.

She hoped he didn't think that she couldn't handle it or be trusted with it.

All in all, the experience was a total waste of her time except for the interesting tidbits that Aizawa would shoot her way on how to manage and or interact with people during the course of an investigation and hero work.

Once she had gotten home she had handed over the costume requisition form with something like trepidation. Aizawa standing in her kitchen looking like a death god presiding over her families fashion choices as he read through the document. He looked up at her once he had finished looking over and asked some questions as to safety concerns and then had sat down with her and pointed out some flaws.

"Here in the footwear section, this would look cute sure but I highly suggest closed toe boots in the type of work that we'd be doing. While the sandal stocking thing would look esthetic it's just not practical for underground heroes, also I'd suggest a heel, I know not practical but a blade can be hidden in them and it's always good to have a knife in case of being tied up or something. Also, this material, have you thought about what you need it to be? Flexible, flame and puncture proof as well, you'd be surprised by how many people toss Molotov's and knives at heroes. These gloves, do they have any reinforcements? No? I'd suggest some metal plating on the backs of the hands and wrist at least the same with the neck; collarbones and spine for this bodysuit, the high neck and thigh-highs were a good idea if you make the material sturdy then you don't have to worry about carotid or femoral damaging," he critiqued nodding to the design.

Humming Izu nodded as she thought about it. They hadn't thought about it but safety and protection were needed to not just look. While it was true her cards gave her costumes as well she still needed to be protected while not using them. She actually felt kind of silly for not thinking about that in the first place.

"Right!" She nodded, "I didn't think about when I'm not using my quirk. That's silly."

"A little but then you're just starting out. I'm actually really pleased with how practical this is and with the changes, I mentioned I'd be willing to work with you in the field with this costume."

Grinning she nodded and made the changes even as her mother puttered down the stairs tying a bathrobe tightly around her middle as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh! Mr. Aizawa!" Her mother gasped.

"Ms. Midoriya, good…" he looked to the clock, "morning."

"Hi mom, we just got back! Mr. Aizawa was looking at my costume requisition and made all sorts of safety notes that we need to change," Izu smiled up at her mom even as she finished the new additions to the form. "All done, will that work now Mr. Aizawa?"

"That should work fine," he nodded taking the form and tucking it away as he did so. "Now, I will see you the day after tomorrow. Make sure you come ready to start on that packet I need it finished as soon as possible."

Izu smiled up at him and nodded even as she yawned. She wasn't used to staying up until 2 in the morning.

"Ms. Midoriya, good night," he nodded before stumbling out on his own not even waiting for her or her mother to offer him coffee or what not. He was probably going to go and crash for the night, or he would do some extra patrolling.

That man never stops, Izu thinks even as he mother chuckles and guilds her to bed like a four-year-old.

Falling into bed her only thought is she loves her mom, and she really needed to change the All Might decorations in her room.

"Maybe there's some Eraserhead merchandise out there?" She muttered as she fell into a deep exhausted sleep.

Two days later she's once more sitting at Aizawa's desk. Knowing she had to get started on the packet that day she worked on the backlog of reports and files until five and then opened the blue envelop.

At first, she didn't really know what she was looking at. There was a page full of information requirements. Her name, age, who she interned under and emergency contact information. Then a whole two pages were spent on questions about her health and quirk.

Diligently she filled them all out to the best of her ability before moving on to the next page.

They were multiple choice questions… a whole fifteen pages worth of them all on different aspects of hero life. Looking up from her work she stared over at the sleeping Eraserhead and huffed. He had given her a damned test of some sort and didn't even give her time to study.

With a huff and a shake of her head, she started bubbling in answers. Some of the questions were on hero law, some of them on response and rescue, others still on villain apprehension and capture. None of the questions was what she would call hard but then she had been studying heroes all her life and the last 10 or so months doing Aizawas paperwork had done nothing but good things for her application and understanding of her years spent as a hero nerd. Before she could have regurgitated bare facts, now she could actually tell a person why heroes did the things they did.

Which was good because the last twenty or so pages of the packet were actually two essay questions and twenty or so short answer ones. With a sigh and yet another huff, she looked up at the clock and knew she probably wouldn't make it before she had to wake the sleeping man up. Still, she could get the short answers done at least.

It was just as she was finishing up the last question, about the harsh punishments issued to heroes due to excessive force charges that she heard a ringing come from the couch and the tired hero yawned and woke even as she was putting dots on her eyes and crossing out her tee's.

"Ah, so you got started on that did you?" Aizawa asked yawning.

"Yeah, I only have the essay questions to do and then I'm done," Izu nodded putting the packet away as she cleaned up the mess she had made around the desk.

"Oh? When did you start on it?" He asked looking at her with what she would call shifty eyes.

"Oh about an hour and a half or so ago, it's not like it's terribly hard, just time consuming to answer," she huffed, "I'll be able to finish this up next time I'm here."

He looked at her blinking and decided to never tell her that that test usually came with a five hour test period and most people never finished the damned thing. Himself included.

"Ah, good then," he said instead and stretched. "Tonight isn't going to be anything too interesting for us, just a patrol. We'll be staking out the back alleys of Hosu this evening. Did you come with a change of clothes because your costume isn't going to be ready until Friday."

"Ah, yeah!" Izu nodded grabbing her bag and rocketing to the bathroom to change. When her mother and Aizawa decided that she would start patrols with Aizawa that night Izu hadn't expected her mother to do what she did.

Inko had taken her husband's old hero suit and had it fitted for her daughter. So when Izu walked out of the bathroom it was looking like a hero and not a little girl playing pretend.

Her father, the Breathing Hero: Salamander was a lot like the card she had of him actually. He had preferred the classical Japanese look and while working had worn specially designed battle kimonos and an armoured full body bodysuit under it all. Inko had kept all of his old hero gear, mostly because she hadn't had the heart to get rid of them, not when he had died saving their daughter. So when Aizawa had told her that Izu would need something to wear while waiting for her own costume to be done she had taken all of her husband's old battle ware and had it sized down for her daughter.

So when Izu walked back into the faculty room is was looking less like an office assistant/student and more like a hero. She had pulled her long hair up into a tail with her bleached bangs falling in front of her silver eye hiding it from view. The battle kimono she had chosen to wear that day was her father's silver, red and black one. It was predominantly silver with red and black smoke and feather detailing all along the left-hand side of the kimono which she had tied with a black extra-long obi belt which hung from the bow at the front in long streams to her ankles. She left her right arm free of the kimono showing off what she wore under neither it, which was one of her father's black full-bodied armoured bodysuits. It clung to her but at the same time showed off the armoured panelling of the plates that would keep her safe from such things as knives and bullets. On her feet she sported a pair of brand new three inch heeled knee-high black boots she and her mother had gone to get from a hero supply store. They had knives in the heels and while they would no doubt be anywhere as good as the boots she would get with her costume they would at least get her used to walking around and fighting in heels.

Aizawa looking up from her test papers and blinked at the hero standing there before smiled at her and locking the packet away in his desk.

"You look like your father in that," he told her.

"It was his, mom had it refitted so that I could use them as well," Izu said setting her bag down on the chair. "Do you think it would be ok if I wore them sometimes?"

"I don't see why not," he said, "especially once your relation to Salamander comes out."

She smiled at him happily, "good because mom had them all resized to fit me and I'd feel like an ass if I didn't wear them. They're fire and puncture proof and the bodysuits all have armour panelling from neck to knees."

He laughed and shook his head leaving the room beckoning her after him. He climbed into his car and they were off, they made it to Hosu with only one stop which was for dinner, a takeout window and a couple of burgers later and they were in the back alleys of Hosu perched on tall buildings and escape ladders.

Izu watched as her mentor peeked out from under the lid of a dumpster about fifty feet away and couldn't believe this was her life. She's stick to the rooftops and rickety escape ladders, she thinks, better than stinking to high heaven until she could get a shower. In her ear, she heard Eraser muttering to himself about the smell.

"Well, if you waited somewhere a little bit more hygienic then you wouldn't have to worry about the smell now would you?"

He snorted, "there is no need to be cheeky. This works just fine thank you. I'm invisible and within hearing distance to any villain activity."

"If you say so, but what are we doing here? Just waiting for something to happen?"

"Ah, Lesson two! Most hero work is done while doing nothing. Usually, Heroes act as a deterrent by being visible and known to be around, but underground heroes are different. We don't' want to be seen, being seen means that our enemies will be able to identify us and our quirks. Which is dangerous in some cases and deadly in others, so we tend to identify problem area's and lay in wait."

"Like spiders?"

"Exactly, and the villains are our flies," Aizawa nodded, he liked that Izu just got hero work it made teaching her a pleasure, instead of a chore.

"So the dumpster is your net?"

"Exactly, you'd be surprised how many villains I've caught because they're not imaginative enough to not drag their victims into alleyways."

"Huh, so we're not working on the case that the PD set you up with the other night. We're working on general crime?"

"It's a balancing act working on cases and general crime. That case, it was a kidnapping, the child was found yesterday," Aizawa informed her, leaving out the fact that the child had been found in less than stellar condition, or that the kid was the fourth in as many weeks and they were looking for a serial kidnapper.

"Ah, well at least the kid was found, that's good right?" She wondered looking up and down the alleyway looking for trouble.

"I guess," he said settling down into a rather plush trash bag. The top of it was nice but he just knew it was leaking all over his fucking leg. "We'll stay here for a half hour more and then move, keep your eyes sharp Hero-girl.

"Yes, sir!" She said nodding as she hunkered down to watch the passersby.

For a half an hour there was absolutely nothing and as it reached 2:30 in the morning she was almost nodding off against the rusty grate of the fire escape when she noticed movement at the end of the alley.

"Eraser, I've spotted some activity twenty-five or so meters away from you," She muttered into the mic informing the man who she was pretty sure was asleep in the dumpster.

"Copy that," he whispered back, "Suspicious?"

"Unclear at this time, stand by," she tells him getting to her feet she crept silently down the long rail of the building closer to the group of thug looking men. She slinked from one grate way to the next quiet like a shadow… or maybe like a spider come to think of it until she stood over top of the group of men unseen and unheard by them.

They were a group of three men, each looked strung out and wrecked in a way she had only ever seen in movies that featured crack heads and whores. They all looked unwashed and even from where she was several meters away she could smell them and boy did they reek. They were herding a woman who did not look like she was having a fun time, hackling her and reaching out one of them laughed grabbing and harshly twisting a hand around her breast as she yelped and yelled at them to leave her alone.

"Sexual Assault in progress," Izu muttered over the speaker glaring down at the men under her as they started to pull at the woman's shirt; vile words coming from each of their mouths as they pushed her around and then up against the wall.

She heard Eraserhead scoff in disgust and then watched as he slinked out from under the hood of the dumpster before dropping like a cat to the ground on all fours. She watched as he moved like a shadow down the alleyway before letting loose on the unsuspecting villains.

It ended in seconds. With a flick of his wrist and a flash of his brightly glowing red eyes behind glinting golden goggles each of them, men were tied up and knocked out like it was nothing and Izu felt like her respect for the man couldn't get higher at that moment. He hadn't been able to save her from Bakugou, but he was teaching her to stand on her own two feet, to save others from the horror she had faced and she didn't think she would ever be able to tell him exactly what that meant to her.

Hopping over the lip of the fire escape she dropped down beside him as he pulled his capture gear tightly around the three men.

"Hi!" Izu chirped smiling at the dumbfounded woman leaning against the wall holding her shirt closed from the ripped and popped buttons.

"Hi, where did you come from?" The woman asked looking at her and Eraser like they were more rapists waiting to have their way.

"Well, I was up in the fire escape looking out for trouble for the big boss man! Eraserhead, the big boss man himself was sleeping in the dumpster pretending to work while I did the hard work!" Izu said conspiratorially as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Excuse you, I was waiting silently for trouble to come unlike you who was snoozing away up there like a pigeon," Eraserhead huffed snapping Quirk suppressing cuffs on each of the men.

"You're pro-heroes?" She asked finally starting to feel safe.

"Well, Eraserhead is, I'm his intern which means I do all the paperwork for him and thank him for the honour of it," Izu sighed and smiled as the woman smiled back at her starting to relax as she realized she was with people who were helping her not more attackers.

"I've never heard of Eraserhead before?" The woman whispered to Izu inquiringly as she wrapped her shirt more tightly around her.

"Not surprising, Eraser is an underground hero, do you know what that means?" Izu asked beckoning the woman away from the men and back out of the alleyway and into the light of the street now that they were interacting with her reliably.

"Umm, no I can't say that I do, aren't all heroes the same?"

Izu giggled and beamed at the woman with as much of a happy smile as she could summon when all she wanted to do was go stomp on some dicks… literally.

"Nope!" She said popping the pee dramatically. "Underground and Aboveground heroes are very different animals. All Might is an excellent example of an Aboveground hero, he's all over the news and you know who he is and can guess at least what his quirk is and what he can do yeah? But Underground heroes are kind of like the hero version of Ninjas or Spiders. We find the places where big personality heroes can't go without making waves and lay our webs out to catch the bad guys. No one knows who we are or what we can do and so we have an advantage over them that most Aboveground heroes don't get. You can't plan for someone like Eraserhead the way you can for someone like All Might, Present Mic or even Ingenium."

The woman stumbled out into the sidewalk with her and looked even more shocked than before, "I had no idea. Wow."

"Someone's been doing their homework," Eraserhead smirked as he put his phone ways and dragged the men out of the alleyway to lean against the lamp post. "Well, done."

"Thank you, Eraserhead, sir!" She chirped back with a grin.

"Now what should you be doing? We have apprehended the villains and the victim looks to be in good condition now that you've forestalled shock and such. What's next?" He asked the man would always be a teacher.

"Um, we need to collect information and get a good idea of what happened before we got involved which means we should be asking the nice lady some questions," Izu answered back confidently.

He nodded and kept looking at her.

They stood there in silence for a moment before Izu's eyes widened and she said, "Oh, me?!"

The woman giggled at them and looked at Izu with laughing eyes.

"Um, I guess I need your name to start," Izu said patting down the breast of her kimono and bringing out a notebook and a pen.

"My name is Shimizu Momo, I'm 26 years old and…" The woman was smiling as she continued to give Izu her information, address and contact info as they waited for the cops to come.

They moved on to what she was doing before the men had dragged her into the alleyway; turns out she had been out with girlfriends who had left her at the last bar to keep on drinking. She lived only a couple of blocks away, cheap rent and all, so she hadn't thought much about just walking home.

Izu nodded, "that tracks," she muttered to herself, "attacks like this happen pretty close to home sometimes."

"Deal with a lot of Attempted Rapes, do you?" The woman snarked sarcastically, taking offence to Izu's mutterings.

"Only one before you but it wasn't attempted. I was only three blocks from home when I got dragged into an alleyway of my own," Izu told her quietly.

The woman stilled and stared at her with big eyes even as Eraserhead did as well. He hadn't expected Izu to talk about it to the woman; she hadn't ever before to his knowledge.

"But you're just a kid!" The woman said in shock.

Izu laughed darkly, "people don't care how old you are if they can take advantage of you. If they can break you they will. It's up to you and me to decide if they get that chance because it's only if we give them the room to do so that they win."

The woman was staring at her with big eyes and as the cops finally rolled up and got out of their car they too got sucked into listening to wise words from a girl who shouldn't have had them.

"Would you believe I'm actually better off today then I was before the attack? He did unspeakable things to me, branded his hands into my skin and hurt me in ways more scaring then that but today I feel like I came out of it the winner. He's in jail and I'm here living with what he did to me sure, but honestly, I feel like I'm more me today than I ever was before that. I'm stronger for my experiences, even the terrible ones, and so will you be," Izu told her with such confidence and conviction that no one there could believe any differently.

The police took it from there, taking statements and putting then men in the back of their car while they talked to the victim. Eraserhead stood with her at the side of the sidewalk watching as the wrapped it all up and then shook their hands and gave them the preverbal pat on the back.

"Are they always kind of condescending to you?" Izu asked.

"Yeah, but that's only because underground heroes don't like the press," Eraserhead tells her as they make their way down the street. "There's no need to be nice to us when no one is watching."

Izu was a hero nerd for as long as she could remember but she had never thought much about what underground heroes had to deal with because of the antics of media darlings like All Might or Endeavor. She ended up thinking about it all as they walked back to the car. She wanted to be an underground hero herself, so this sort of treatment was something she would have to deal with every day she worked. It was a bitter pill to swallow. But at the same time, she couldn't help but feel it was worth it. They had saved that woman from something she wouldn't wish on her worst enemy and that wasn't anything to sneeze at.

Saving people from terror, it would be worth all the condescending attitudes and snarky comments, at least she thought so.

"Worth it," she said finally buckling her belt.

"I think so," Aizawa grinned at her starting the car. "Ready for more or do you want to call it a night?"

She snorted at him, "would you let me live it down if I did?"

"Not a chance in hell, Hero-girl," he smirked.

"Well then, on to the next!"

"Good girl," Aizawa said reaching over to pat her head with a sure hand.

The drove for some time before coming to a stop again in a different part of Hosu City, it was darker and seedier then where they were before and as she looked at the crumbling buildings and foreboding alleyways she was understandably concerned.

"Mr. Aizawa, what are we doing here? More of the same?" She asked.

"No, I've been tracking a gang out of here with Ingenium for the last couple of months. We've narrowed their base of operations to somewhere in this area but we still can't find them. Which means?"

"Patrolling and sneaking about!" Izu smirked nodding to the alleyways.

"Exactly, now I don't expect anything to come from tonight but if you get into trouble I do expect you to protect yourself. Understand?" He asked her looking her dead in the eyes.

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now we're waiting here until our backup arrives," he tells her snuggling down into his seat. "I suggest you take a nap."

So she did, only to be woken what seemed like moments later, but was really about a half hour or so by a knock on her window and a white-helmeted face looking at her from the dark.

Ingenium.

To Be Continued…


	14. Arc 2: Chapter 3: Finding Trouble

**Author Notes:**

Officially all I know about Tensei is what has been seen in the anime. He's a cool dude with engines in his arms; that is now paralyzed from the waist down. He looks like an older cooler version of Tenya up to and including the speedy eyebrows and blue hair. So, yeah I'm just making him up as I go.

* * *

**DECKER**

ARC TWO – A MOST FEARSOME CRUMBLING WILL

* * *

PREVIOUSLY ON DECKER….

_"Good, now we're waiting here until our backup arrives," he tells her snuggling down into his seat. "I suggest you take a nap."_

_So she did, only to be woken what seemed like moments later, but was really about a half hour or so by a knock on her window and a white-helmeted face looking at her from the dark._

_Ingenium._

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: FINDING TROUBLE

Ended up being not at all what she expected. Seriously when she thought of Ingenium, the Turbo Hero with 60 odd sidekicks she thought of a speedy but serious man. It turns out Ingenium wasn't at all like that.

He was actually pretty cool, including her in his and Eraserhead's preparations for their search for the night and asking for her opinion on what they were planning. She felt included and like a part of the team instead of just a middle/high school girl tagging along playing hero.

Izu quickly decided she liked the man and that was that.

"So let me see if I understand this correctly," Izu piped up as the two men finished hovering over a map of the back alleys and pointing to different areas of interest on it that they would each be checking and patrolling for the night.

Eraserhead looked up with a raised eyebrow and smirks at her, waiting.

"You two have been tracking down a fucking Yakuza cell operating out of, what you suspect to be, these alleyways."

"Yes," Eraserhead nodded.

"This Yakuza Gang which you also suspect to be of the Kane family?"

"Yes," Ingenium nodded.

"The Kane family which even I know is the Family responsible for most if not all of the Human Trafficking and sex trade workers within Japan? That Kane family?"

Ingenium and Eraserhead looked at each other and then back at her and nodded, "yes."

"And we're just going to walk into their back yard and look around? Are you stupid?" Izu hissed pointing to the network of confusing alleyways in front of the car.

"Well, apparently," Ingenium laughed leaning back as he looked at her. Thought through the helmet she couldn't really get his mood other than amused. "What would you suggest little lady?"

"Not knocking on their front door!" She hissed, glaring at the two men who were laughing at her she could just tell. "Oh sure laugh it up you're not the ones they'll drug out the ying-yang and sell to the highest bidder while tied like a starfish to a bed when caught!"

The men stilled and stared at her with wide eyes and Izu couldn't believe they hadn't thought of that as being a possibility. Men!

"Jesus," Eraserhead swore, "I'm sorry Hero-girl."

Ingenium stopped and brought a hand up to his chin as he thought about what she had said, it was something that could happen to her if they were caught. And it was an actual legitimate concern, a smart one. Two men would get their asses kicked, maybe even killed but a fourteen or fifteen-year-old girl would suffer something much worse from the likes of the men they were looking for.

He hummed and nodded, "Safety is important and yours especially. What would you do then Hero-girl is it? What an odd Hero name."

"Oh!" She said startled. "No, it's just what Eraserhead calls me, a nickname. I don't have a hero name, Izu is fine.

"As to what I would do, well I would send in a scout. Eraserhead would count I suppose, he's sneakier than any ninja. But you, you stand out and honestly," she said pointing to her brightly red kimono, "so do I."

"So you would suggest that we let Eraserhead knock on their front door alone?"

"Nope," Izu shook her head, "because I have a better idea then even that!"

With a flick of her wrist and a shower of glitter, she summons of a car from nowhere and showed it to the two men. Black Cat. It was her sneakiest card and she thought watching at Aizawa grinned down at her with more teeth than was probably necessary, a better idea then just looking for trouble.

"A tarot card?" Ingenium asked taking it from her fingers to look at it more closely. She twitched and snatched it back faster then she had even thought of how uncomfortable having her card taken without permission had made her feel.

"Don't just snatch things that don't belong to you!" She hissed glaring up at the man, "You don't see me snatching out your engines do you?"

He chuckled embarrassedly, "well no, but then that's my quirk, not some fancy fortune telling playing card."

Aizawa sighed and cleared his throat, "her quirk is called Decker, Ingenium. She can transform powerful will and emotions into Decker Cards that she can then use in combat and in life. You literally snatched her quirk out of her hands."

Izu figures Ingenium was shocked because he didn't move for a bit before twisting around and apologizing profusely to her.

"It's fine, but don't do that again okay?"

"You have my word, little fortune teller!" He said sincerely bowing once more in apology. "But I still don't understand how this card of yours would work for us?"

"Oh!" She grinned, "Black Cat is my old cat Toko. He's made up of smoke, fire and ash; his primary role is to act as recon and gather Intel for me in places it's not safe for me to go."

Eraserhead nodded and she grinned at them, flicking her card and calling out, "Come Forth! Black Cat!"

With maybe a little bit more smoke and fire than were necessary Toko jumped up and slinked out of the card with a flurry of ash to stand on graceful paws before them. "Yo, Izu what's up?"

"Wow," Ingenium gasped staring at the knee-high cat standing in front of him with what Izu would only describe as wonder in his voice. "What an amazing quirk!"

"Toko is pretty awesome," Izu grinned down at the cat and caught him as he jumped up and curled up in her arms.

"Yeah," Ingenium nodded, "and so are you."

Eraserhead grinned and snickered, "She's fifteen Ingenium, might want to tone down on that nerdy quirk fanboying before someone gets an idea about you and… Oracle."

Izu blinked up at Aizawa and grinned asking, "Oracle?"

"Well, he called them tarot cards and it made me think of Oracles and you really do need a hero name, at least temporarily. You can change it later." He scoffed blowing it off. But Izu liked it, it sounded, right.

The Decker Hero: Oracle.

Izu grinned and turned to Toko, "Well, what do you think Toko? Are you ready for a sneaky mission into the criminal underground?"

Toko's eye brightened and he grinned with glee, "finally! A mission I can sink my claws into!"

"Well then," Izu nodded letting the cat drop to the concrete floor.

"What do you say, boys? Shall we let Black Cat take a look around tonight and then with actual information plan out a course of action? Or did you all just want to run in gun half-cocked and blazing?" She asked like they had an actual choice in the matter.

Ingenium turned to look at a grinning Eraserhead and huffed, "Your intern's is fucking scary Aizawa."

"Yeah, isn't it great!?" Eraserhead grinned at him with all his teeth and bloodshot eyes.

"Good to see you agree with sense then," Izu huffed pouting. She turned to Toko who was watching with sharp eyes and flexing claws. "Toko, we're looking for the Kane Family. We think their base of operations is hidden somewhere deep within these alleys."

Beckoning her cat over she leaned over the hood of the car and started to point at the area's Eraserhead and Ingenium were talking about earlier as being places of interest. Eraserhead and Ingenium watched as she briefed her card on his mission and kept quite listening to her as she added her own knowledge to the case.

"Their known for being very discrete Toko, but you should be able to recognize them by their way of dress," Aizawa straightened and stared at her with suddenly sharp eyes. "While some of them might dress like thugs and some others like normal people or businessmen you can tell them all apart by the pins their wear. Somewhere displayed on them is going to be a small orange pin with a black fox with two tails on it. It might be a lapel or a briefcase or a hat or glove, but it'll be there. What we're looking for is a bunch of these people in one place."

"Got it!" Toko nodded and slinked off into the darkness.

"How do you know about the pin thing?" Aizawa asked dispassionately.

"Oh, one of the boys in my school is Kane clan," she sighed shrugging, "he's building his own gang from some of the students so all the girls sort of got together and figured out how to keep safe from them, you know? The teachers weren't going to stop him and his buddies, so we figured out how to identify them and stay away."

"Huh," Ingenium grunted. "Can't say I'm happy about your teachers being dicks Oracle but I'm kind of happy you're here with all this information we never knew."

She giggled and hopped up on the car hoot to sit, waiting for Toko to come back.

"Yeah, the school sucks actually but it's where my godbrother begged his mom to send him. So mom sent me to, so he'd keep an eye out for me and all that," she huffed. "Half the upperclassmen are in that gang. It's stupid because once your yakuza you get out. Some of them want to be heroes and as soon as it's discovered that they have ties to the Kane their never going to get accepted anywhere, even if all they did was hang out."

Aizawa snorted when she mentioned Bakugou, "Little shit end up pointing them all in your direction didn't he?"

"Yup," she nodded and then grinned at him. "Tomaki thought I would be an easy target for some… fun. Unfortunately, he decided this after Bakugou was sent to jail. He had an unfortunate run-in with the floor."

"Oh how terrible," Aizawa sighed rolling his eyes. "Good for you Hero-girl… Oracle I mean."

The rest of the night was spent chatting about her time in school and how her grades were holding up with her internship. As well the heroes told funny stories about their worst moments as heroes. Ingenium tripping as he tried to save a little old lady from a bag snatcher and getting walked on for his trouble, Walkers hurt apparently and Eraserhead getting dosed with 'Chocolate' a hallucinogenic, aphrodisiac drug used against heroes by some desperate villains a couple of years ago. Not the funny bit but apparently he had hooked up with Ms. Joke and hadn't yet shaken her.

Izu didn't think that was funny or embarrassing, but he chuckled after telling it so if that's how he wanted to deal with it.

Ingenium had nodded and said embarrassedly that he had an encounter with that drug his first year as a pro, and that he had spent three hours in a cold shower before just dazedly asking his dad to take him to the hospital. Apparently, he had hit on every pretty nurse that day. Aizawa huffed a chuckle and nodded until Ingenium finally admitted that all the nurses were dudes. That was apparently very funny, but Izu didn't get it.

Maybe it was a guy thing?

To Be Continued…


	15. Arc 2: Chapter 4: Pop Quiz Pt 1

**Author Notes:**

**Rust Knight Elizabeth from Seven Deadly Sins was totally my inspiration in this chapter!**

* * *

**DECKER**

ARC TWO – A MOST FEARSOME CRUMBLING WILL

* * *

PREVIOUSLY ON DECKER….

_Ingenium had nodded and said embarrassedly that he had an encounter with that drug his first year as a pro, and that he had spent three hours in a cold shower before just dazedly asking his dad to take him to the hospital. Apparently he had hit on every pretty nurse that day. Aizawa huffed a chuckle and nodded until Ingenium finally admitted that all the nurses were dudes. _

_That was apparently very funny, but Izu didn't get it._

_Maybe it was a guy thing?_

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: POP QUIZ PT.1

When Izu piped up that she thought that wasn't funny at all, the two men stopped chuckling at stared at her before turning pink. Or at least she thought they both turned pink. Ingenium was still wearing his stupid helmet.

Oh, she thought smirking at the embarrassed duo, they forgot she was there.

"Boy talk?" She asked innocently.

"Shut it, hero-girl," Aizawa huffed sitting on the hood beside her.

Grinning she nodded and giggled as he fussed with his scarf for the rest of their time waiting on Toko. Ingenium ended up laying on the roof of the car and she reclined against the window reading a hero course textbook Aizawa had asked her to finish before Friday.

It was Wednesday so she still had a couple of days to finish it, not that she thought it would last much longer with how she was eating it up during this 'patrol'. By the time it was 5:30 and Toko was bouncing back from the alleyways she has mostly finished the book, having just three chapters left to go.

Noticing the shadow moving from the alley, Izu snapped her book shut loudly waking the two men lounging on the car.

"Izu!" Toko called jumping up onto the hood of the car into her lap. "I found something!"

"Oh?" Izu prompted.

"Yeah, it was right where you said it would be! In the centre of the alley district surrounded by warehouses, there's something not like all the others! I mean it looks like just another run down building but it's not!" The black cat purred bouncing with excitement.

"And what did you find there?" Izu asked hoping he had actually gotten them some useful information.

The cat grinned flashing pearly fangs at them, "Well I noticed all sorts of people around this building and went to investigate. Turns out they all had an interesting foxy orange pin on them.

"When I got into the building I noticed that it wasn't at all what it looked like on the outside. The front half of the warehouses looks more like a business front, clean and full of offices but the back is full of kids in cages. On the second floor, there are rooms full of women tied up to the walls."

Aizawa surged up and stared at the cat in disbelief. The damned card had managed to find the fucking Yakuza den? Staring at the cat Eraserhead reached out and patted its head before doing the same to Izu.

"Well done," he said. "Would you be able to take us back to the den the next time Izu summoned you?"

"No problem'o!" Toko yawned curling up on the hood before going to sleep and disappearing into ash.

"Your quirk is damned amazing. We just spent the last patrol snoozing and reading and in those three hours you found what Eraserhead and I had spent months trying to find!" Ingenium honest to god gushed at her.

"Uh," Izu blinked unsure about the whole thing. "Black Cat is just good and rooting out secrets honestly. While I was training for the entrance exam I noticed that when I had summoned him even just around my neck he would catch on to my classmate's secrets. It's what made me think he would be a good card to use for this."

"It was smart of you to think of it and pipe up," Aizawa stated, "well done."

Izu grinned, happier then she had been in a little while. It was her dream to be a hero, and because of her she had made it so that Eraserhead and Ingenium could catch their bad guys a little bit faster, and a little bit safer.

"Breakfast?" Ingenium asked looking at the both of them suddenly as he noticed the time, 6:30 in the morning.

"Yeah," Eraserhead nodded and then looked at his own watch. "Then we have to get Hero-girl to school for the day."

Izu looked at him like he was nuts. She had been up for the whole of the night and he wanted her to go to school?! Actually, that sounded a lot like Aizawa. She sighed and then looked down at her kimono and school bag. Sure she had her work but she didn't actually have her school uniform in her bag.

"Um, Aizawa, one problem with that," she said.

"Oh, and what's that?"

"I don't have my school uniform in my bag. It's at home."

Aizawa blinked as he got into the car and looked at her in the back mirror, Ingenium having taken the front seat.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," he said and that was that.

They stopped at a breakfast dinner had some eggs and toast with coffee and were immediately back on the road home. Ingenium jumped out at the breakfast place and waved as he watched them drive away. She napped in the car and woke back up to a hand shaking her awake in front of her school which at 8 in the morning was just half an hour shy of slamming its gates closed on the students running to make their classes.

Izu sighed and climbed out of the car before reaching in to grab her school bag from the back seat.

"See you tomorrow!" She chirped smiling at Aizawa as she also took a handwritten note about her battle gear.

"Tomorrow," he nodded adding, "I have a surprise for you tomorrow so I want you to bring your hero gear with you to school."

Izu stilled and stared at him with shifty eyes, "what kind of surprise?"

"One you'll see tomorrow," he said starting up the car and motoring away.

She had a bad feeling about that.

Turning she slinked into the school and had to put up with everyone staring at her as she walked to class. She had been stared at while using her quirk sure but this was different. She looked less like she was a princess and more like she was a samurai going into battle and it was catching attention.

Stepping into her class she handed Eraserheads note to her teacher and slouched into her seat with a tired sigh.

Her outfit caused something of a stir amongst her classmates who stared at her like they hadn't ever seen her before until one of the boys snarled at her for coming to school dressed like Salamander like she had the right. The teacher stayed quiet as he started to write the day's lessons on the board so she turned to Bakugou's old flunky and smiled.

"Your right, this is actually one of Salamanders old battle kimonos," she told him. "And I am the only other than my mother who has the right to wear my father's hero gear. Got it?

"Good, because I had a long night working and I really don't want your drama."

The guff after that was significantly less as even her teacher paid her and her hero gear little attention for the rest of the day. Honestly, once it was all said and done, she was just happy to be home.

She stumbled from the front door to the living room couch where she fell and promptly fell to sleep. Her mother watching from the kitchen door grinned at her daughter.

"You're just like your father," Inko giggled shaking her head as she decided to make Katsudon for dinner. After all how many times had she watched her husband stumble in after a long work day and fall head first into the couch before snoring like a foghorn into the cushions? Aizawa was pushing her daughter, but Inko thought it was because he saw what she always had.

A hero, in the making.

Dinner could wait, she thought smiling down at her daughter and started on the pork cutlets.

It was with tired feet that Izu left the house the next day, her brand spanking new hero gear tucked under her books in her bag as she made her way to school. Looking up at the front gate from down the road she sighed.

So that was the surprise, she thought staring at Eraserhead as he leaned against the front gate of her school, a gaggle of tittering girls hovering nearby. More training it looked like. Yippee.

With a sigh and more dragging feet she walked up to him and glared. She was tired damn it.

"Ah good, you're here!" He grinned handing her the packet she had worked on before. "You need to finish this before we can get going."

Blinking down at the blue folder she shrugged and followed him to the school library where for an hour he watched as she wrote through the two essays she hadn't gotten to the day before. The principle had made an appearance for a moment on their way in and stood with Eraserhead as he watched her wright away. They talked about something but she didn't pay them much mind. Her focus was on the stupid essay questions in front of her. All she knew was the plump man was gone when she looked back up and handed over the finished packet to Aizawa.

"Can I go back to class now?" She asked tiredly as she put her pencils away.

"Nope," Aizawa shook his head. "I've taken you out of classes for the day. You have a test to complete," he said dragging her out of the library and out of the school to his car where she sat confused for a minute or two.

"A test?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"But I haven't studied for any tests!" Izu hissed coming alive beside him as he took them to a big warehouse-like building surrounded by school buses.

"Yes," he said getting out of the car and leaning in to look at her with tired but laughing black eyes. "That's why it's called a pop quiz."

He slammed the door like that was the end of the conversation. Glaring out at him Izu grabbed her back and climbed out after the man who was looking around for something.

"Aizawa!" Izu snarled, "you can't just spring tests on me like this!"

"Well, yes actually," he said, "I can.

"Ah! There they are," he grinned pointing to three teenagers off to the side of the building.

One was blonde and reminded her of a buff and tall version of the old comic book character Tin-tin, the other boy was dark haired and looked like any attention would make him melt into a pile of goo. The girl alternately looked like she was having the time of her life being surrounded by so many people. She had long blue hair and looked very cheerful.

"Mr. Aizawa!" the girl chirped bouncing as they came up to them, "you made it!"

"Yes," he nodded, "Hero-girl this is the big three of UA. You'll be taking the test with them. Students, this is Izu Midoriya."

"Hi!" The Tin-tin guy laughed waving at her as the girl jumped and hugged her suddenly. "I'm Mirio Togata but you can call me Lemellion. This is Nejire Hado, also known as Nejire-chan and the shy looking guy is Tamaki Amajiki, call him Suneater!"

"Um, hi," Izu smiled haltingly at them. "Nice to meet you all, Izu Midoriya, but I guess you can call me Oracle."

"Hero-girl, you won't be able to change that if you keep telling people to call you by that," Aizawa turned to her, "did you remember to bring your hero gear?"

"I'm not an idiot Eraserhead and I don't think I want to change it anyways," she glared. "I brought my gear; I'd just wish you'd have told me it was for a test!"

He patted her on the head, "go get changed," he told them and turned to a laughing woman making her way over to them.

Nejire-chan giggled and looped her arm with Izu's dragging her into the building and to a change room where she opened a case and started to change into a white and blue outfit. With a sigh, Izu opens her back and pulls out the outfit her parents and Eraserhead had worked with her to create.

The first part was a bodysuit, but unlike her fathers who had full legs and even booties with arms, this bodysuit didn't have any legs or arms at all. It had a series of linking plates all down the back where her spine was but she figured they would look practically invisible. She slid into the bodysuit and zipped it up the side all the way up to her armpit and snapped the collar shut around her neck.

She next pulled on the tall thigh high boots, black and sturdy she knew these would protect her legs and zipped them up, even as she got used to the three-inch heel. Frowning she rooted around her bag until she pulled the extra-long fingerless gloves from her bag and rolled them up to sit snuggly around her biceps and then looked in the mirror to make sure everything was where it was supposed to be.

None of the armour looked like it was there and the material looked like it wouldn't be moving anytime soon. Stomping her feet and shaking her arms the boots and gloves stayed in place like they had been glued to her arms and thighs. Good, she didn't want to worry about her uniform falling off if she had to run around.

Turning around she stilled as she caught sight of her ass, it looked cute in the tiny little shorts of the bodysuit and she grinned even as she caught sight of the hand-shaped scars on her legs. Because even though it was simple and mono-coloured, she looked like a hero.

Now what to do with her hair? Frowning up at the long tendrils she huffed and then decided to leave it loose. Brushing it so that her bleached bangs would hang in front of her silver eye and the rest would be slicked back to tumble down her back. Good enough for zero notice. If she had known she would have braided or pulled it back in a tail but she didn't have an elastic so it would have to do for now.

"You look like an Underground hero," Nejire-chan piped but from beside her.

"That's sort of the idea," she nodded zipping up her bag. "I'm Eraserhead's intern you know."

Nejire-chan grinned at her and nodded, "you look like you'd fit right in with him in that outfit."

"Thank you," Izu smiled up at her.

"Um, can I ask you a question?" Izu asked shyly.

"Sure!"

"What test are we taking today?"

Nejire-chan stilled beside her as they left the change room and turned to look at her with wide eyes, "you don't know?"

"No," Izu shook her head, "Aizawa just said he had a pop quiz for me and told me last night to bring my hero gear to school for today. I thought we would train my quirk or something but he pulled me form classes for this and I have no idea where we are or what we're doing."

"Holy moly!" Nejire-chan shook her head in surprise, "I haven't had him since he was out homeroom teacher in our first year but it seems he hasn't stopped being a demanding teacher! Wow, making you take the Hero Provisional Licensing Exam without even telling you what it is."

"Wait, what?!"

"Yeah that's what this test is Oracle," Nejire-chan said stepping up to stand beside her two friends. "We're here for our Provisional Licenses so we can actually work as heroes."

"But I thought you had to be a high schooler to take this exam!" Izu yelled staring at them with wide eyes.

"Well," Eraserhead grinned behind her. "Normally, but then if you can pass the exam packet geared towards this exam you can take it. Congratulations Hero-girl, they just told me you passed with flying colours. Welcome to the big leagues."

"But!" Izu huffed confused and overwhelmed. "I didn't know that was what that was. I just sort of wrote whatever down."

"Whatever got you a 96%" Aizawa grinned. "You better pass Hero-girl, because if you don't I'll look foolish for bringing a middle schooler to these exams which means you get to do all my paperwork until you pass with your class in the second year."

"Wow! You're in middle school still? Amazing! Also, that's a lot of paperwork," Lemellion laughed beside her.

"Yeah, I passed the entrance exam for UA a little while ago so I'll be a first year come the new year," she whispered faintly looking up at the big building and thinking only that she felt like she was about to pass out.

The big boy beside her laughed again and patted her on the shoulder.

"Well, then! Come with us Oracle, no time like the present to get this done. We'll take care of you no problem," Lemellion grinned down at her reassuringly and for a second she was irritated.

"I don't mind _working_ with you, but if you think I need some babysitter you've got another thing coming to you," she huffed flipping her hair over one shoulder and stomped out in front of them slamming the door behind her as she heard the All Might wannabe sputter and Eraser start to laugh.

It was just her luck she had to take this stupid test two years ahead of time. But Aizawa had said she passed the test to take this one so she just hoped she didn't mess it up. Somehow she knew this was a test of Aizawa's as well, and if she failed she had no doubt it would influence how he taught her in the field… or even if he did.

She knew a lot was riding on this test.

Looking up at the large room in front of her and seeing all the tall hero students from all of the best hero schools in the area she couldn't help but wonder if she would sink, or swim?

To Be Continued…


	16. Arc 2: Chapter 5: Pop Quiz Pt 2

**DECKER**

ARC TWO – A MOST FEARSOME CRUMBLING WILL

* * *

PREVIOUSLY ON DECKER….

_She knew a lot was riding on this test._

_Looking up at the large room in front of her and seeing all the tall hero students from all of the best hero schools in the area she couldn't help but wonder if she would sink, or swim?_

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: POP QUIZ PT.2

She stopped and waited for the three high schoolers to catch up before leading the way to the front of the room. She might not have had the training of these people, but Aizawa thought she was ready to take the test so she would. Lemellion had laughed about the paperwork she had been threatened with but honestly, Izu thought Aizawa's disappointment would be the worst to deal with.

He thought she could pass if she didn't then it was because she had let him down. There was nothing worse in her opinion.

Contritely the tall blonde hovers nearby as his two friends snicker at him as they wait for the government officials to start talking.

"I didn't mean it that way," he said looking uncomfortable. "I only meant that we could work together for the exam."

She sighed, "It's cool; I didn't know I was going to be here so I'm feeling uncomfortable which means I'm all sorts of snarly. I'm sorry for taking my frustration at Aizawa out on you."

The boy grinned and laughs, "That's fine! He can be pretty surprising can't he?"

She snorted, "No shit. He took me as his intern because I was accosted by a villain while waiting for the train and the cop wanted to charge me with public quirk usage. That was while he was training me to use my quirk; I hadn't known I had had one until last year you see. Ever since he figured if I was his intern he'd treat me like it, I guess. It's been one surprise after another since then from learning to do his paperwork, to surprise quirk test in the middle of school, to weird patrol schedules."

"No way!" Nejire-chan gushed. "He takes you out on patrol with him?"

"Well, only just recently. He's been teaching me what he called 'practical hero life lessons,'" Izu sighed tiredly. "Apparently that included working the same hours he does and still managing to go to school and pull off grades needed to get into UA."

"Wow," Lemellion whispered, "I think he's actually harder on you than he ever was on us, and he expelled all the other students from our class for wasting his time."

"Did he really?" Izu asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah," Nejire-chan chirped happily, but whatever she was going to say after that was drowned out by the screech from the microphone as a very tired man trudged up to the podium and tapped it on its round head.

"Testing, can you all hear me?" He asked monotonously. "Good, this is the Hero Provisional Licensing Exam. If you're not supposed to be here please leave."

There was no movement what so ever and the man looked more disappointed than anything else. With a sigh, he continued on with the obviously rehearsed but very shortened speech.

"Ok then," he huffed, "welcome. This is a two-part exam. First, you will all be given sensors that you will place on your person. They cannot be hidden if a person tags one of your sensors; that is a point to that person. If all your sensors are tagged you are out and you have failed the test. Your goal in the first exam is to gain 9 points. Understand? Good, I'll explain the next exam to those who finish this first one."

He finished and the walls literally fell down from around them. Leaving them in the middle of a large stadium and all around them, other students turned to stare at the three high schoolers beside her.

"The Sports Festival," Izu said, "they all know what your quirks are so they're all going to be coming for you."

"Probably," Lemellion grinned. "Still want to work with us?"

Izu looked around them a grinned up at the three, "easy points. Let's go."

Nodding the three turned and ran for a better more defendable position. Blinking, Izu hurried off after them. Jumping down to stand beside them as they stopped in a small bowl of a spot, surrounded by rock and soon, Izu was sure more people.

"So," Suneater piped up for the first time, "what's your quirk?"

Izu grinned, "It's called Decker. I turn high emotions, will and such into tarot cards."

The three students turned to stare at her with looks of horror and disappointment on each of their faces. "That's why you're called Oracle, you have cards that can tell the future. That's… great," Suneater sighed.

"No wonder Eraserhead took her under his wing, it's not exactly an offensive quirk," Lemellion sighed. "He's probably teaching her to fight."

As the three continued to talk between the three of them about her quirk Izu rolled her eyes.

"I can't tell the future," she pipes up spying students peeking out at them from the rock ridge.

"Oh, so you just make pretty cards then, that's even better."

She giggled, "Yeah I think so." Izu reached up and thought hard about her cards. Which would give her the best advantage in this situation? She needed to be fast, agile and on point to tag all 9 of her points needed. She felt a slick movement in her chest and watched as sparks snapped around her fingers as one of the cards from the entrance exam makes itself known.

It sparked and then twisted into existence between her fingers showing a black view of space on its face, over the whole of the card a shine of something looking like glass with lines of light. In the scroll at the bottom the word Mecha with two glittering stars.

It felt like speed and precision and Izu grinned, that was exactly what she needed.

"Come forth! Mecha!" She called and watched as the card crackled and disappearing into lightning which spread all along her body sinking into her skin and turning her into light. Once the shine was gone, someone else seemed to stand in her place.

A tall suit of what looked to be space-age armour stood before them in gleaming black. At least six feet tall she stood like a black and silver sentinel. Her armour from head to toe looked like something from an old Marvel movie, like a black and silver Ironman she stood her face helmet looking like more of a motorcycle helmet than anything else. On her black panelled thigh the handle of a gun.

"Well then," Izu's voice came out from the helmet over a speaker. "Shall we play?"

Reaching back she pulled three sensors from her bag and placed them on each thigh and on the back of her shoulder on the armour. Then she pulled out the two balls she would use to gain her points and turned to the students just making themselves known over the ridge.

"Wow!" Nejire-chan yelled jumping up and down as she checked the newly decked out Izu. The two boys looked at each other and then the girl again, they obviously hadn't been expecting her transformation at all. But then Izu thought, most people weren't ever expecting her level of awesome.

As a rain of balls headed their way, Lemellion fell into the ground and Suneater started batting balls away with a long tentacle hand. Nejire-chan floated up into the sky and with a spiralling wave of energy forced the balls away from her. Each was impressive, but the most were Izu how lit up her boot rockets and fucking flew.

PING!

PING!

PING!

PING!

PING!

PING!

And just like that, Izu has taken out two students as her helmet HUD had spotted and then targeted each of their sensor points. It hadn't taken much after that to follow through and hit each of the points.

From the two students a voice piped but telling them they were done, and to head to a specific building for pick up once the test was finished. Dumbfounded they complied but Izu thought it was more out of shock than anything else.

In the stands, Aizawa sat watching, a grin on his face. Beside him, Ms. Joke sat staring disbelievingly at his face before looking to see a student go up in light before turning into a robot! Beside her, Aizawa shouts and jumps to his feet his grin transforming into a look of pride.

Ms. Joke just couldn't believe what she was watching as the robot girl flew and took out two of her own students in seconds.

Izu twisted around and looked down at her… comrades before targeting one about to strike out Suneater.

PING!

PING!

PING!

Hearing the bright sound of the buzzer behind him Suneater watched as the student was told to leave the area and looked up at the girl flying over him.

"Thanks!" He called up giving her a thumbs up even as he scored his last two points. Beside him, Lemellion and Nejire-chan also got their last points as Oracle landed beside them.

From the sensors came a voice, "Congratulations on gaining your points and passing this part of the exam. Please make your way to the white building on the east side of the field."

Shrugging Izu let her card go and stood before the three shorter and less armoured then before, before making her way over to the big white building with the trio and sitting down on a vacant chair to wait. For her and the big three, the test had taken maybe fifteen minutes. So they were some of the only students in the room surrounded by disbelieving government officials.

"That," Lemellion piped up from beside her, "is one kickass quirk!"

She chuckled and nodded at him. "Yeah, it's pretty cool," she said watching as the official who had introduced the exam marched up towards them.

"Miss! What type of support gear was what? And why didn't you register it with your entry into the exam!" He demanded looking at her with harsh eyes.

"Um," Izu stuttered, "it's not support gear, sir."

He blinked at her in surprise and then glared, "explain."

"My quirk, sir, is called Decker. It gives me the ability to turn very emotional or high willed moments into cards that I can use in combat and in life. Mecha is a recent card I got from the UA entrance exam, sir. I fought the zero point robot to save a girl and it turned into two cards, one of them was that combat suit you saw me use," she told him summoning up the card and handing it over so that he could see.

He looked down at the black card turning it one way and then the other before looking at her with big eyes, "that is your quirk?"

"Yes, sir," she nodded with a tiny grin. "Pretty cool, yeah?"

"Yes," he nodded handing the card back. She let it fall and turn into sparkling dust as he stared at her. "I apologise for my harsh words Miss. We keep a close eye on students with support gear in this test because it can get out of hand really fast. When I saw your suit I assumed you had smuggled it into the test because there is no chance in hell that had it been an actual support suit that we would have allowed it's admittance to this test. Seeing as its part of your quirk though, I can't and won't disallow it. Congratulations on passing the first part of the exam."

"Thank you, sir," she said smiling up at him as he left and turned to the three around her before giggling with them.

As more and more students entered the room with them Izu couldn't wait for the brief on the next part of their exam. Before long she got what she wanted and grinned as she stood with the big three waiting for the tired looking man from earlier to get his notes ready. With another screech of the microphone, he started to talk.

"Congratulations everyone on passing the first part of this exam, I will now be briefing you on what to expect from the next test," he said over the microphone. "The next test will be a search and rescue based exercise. Thanks to Cementos within the next ten minutes what you will find in the exam field will be a ruined cityscape.

"The scenario is as follows: a major earthquake has caused massive damage to the city. People are in need of rescuing and it is your job to find and then deliver them to an emergency response centre that you will also be responsible for setting up.

"You will start this exam with 10 points. For each unprofessional or unheroic action, a point will be taken off. Reach zero and you fail.

"That is all, good luck," he finished staring down at them before leaving to enter the main observation room. He wanted to see what the little card girl do in this situation so when he sat down it was to pull up a camera showing her and her three companions as they slowly filed out of the room.

To Be Continued…


	17. Arc 2: Chapter 6: Pop Quiz Pt 3

**DECKER**

ARC TWO – A MOST FEARSOME CRUMBLING WILL

* * *

PREVIOUSLY ON DECKER….

"_You will start this exam with 10 points. For each unprofessional or unheroic action, a point will be taken off. Reach zero and you fail._

"_That is all, good luck," he finished staring down at them before leaving to enter the main observation room. He wanted to see what the little card girl do in this situation so when he sat down it was to pull up a camera showing her and her three companions as they slowly filed out of the room._

* * *

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: POP QUIZ PT. 3

The new arena was pure chaos. It looked exactly like every disaster movie or documentary she had ever seen and as the dust started to settle, Izu could hear the screams and cries of the volunteer actors as they called for help. It was madness and she wasn't ready for it.

Looking around with wide eyes, she didn't even know where to start trying to help the people 'trapped' under a city's worth of rubble.

"Hey," Suneater said his hand heavy on her shoulder. "Stick with us ok?"

"Yeah," she whispered, shakily following after them, "I am not prepared for this shit."

Lemellion smiled at her from over his shoulder as they made their way to the loudest screaming, "that's fine, you've not been trained for this yet. Just follow our lead and ask yourself what you can do to make this easier on yourself, your teammates, and the people you're trying to save."

Frowning Izu wondered, just what could she do in this situation? Well, Mecha had a life signs detector in the HUD, that would be useful for later she thought when they were looking for stragglers.

Coming close to the screaming of a woman she still didn't know what to do. What would Aizawa do in this situation? What would her All Might or her dad do at times like these?

Blinking she just about hit herself in the head for being so stupid. She wasn't a pro-hero. She didn't and couldn't think as they did. But she had the best teacher in her deck, didn't she?

Drawing forth her card the big three watched as she summoned it forth in a flare of fire.

"Come forth! Flame Emperor!"

"Not sure you really understood the idea there," Lemellion sighed and then choked as he saw just who was standing in front of them; the pro hero Salamander in all his glory.

Grinning up at her father she said, "I need help, we're in a rescues simulation and Aizawa hasn't taught me shit on how to deal with this sort of thing."

"You go it, princess," he winked. He looked around before asking, "is this the provisional exam?"

"Yup!"

"Don't you think calling me is cheating?" He asked smiling at her dumbfounded friends.

"Nope, your apart of my quirk, which means you're a part of my power, which means you're a resource. Love you daddy!" She grinned up at him.

He huffed and then grinned at her before nodded, "fair enough. Rule one when dealing with rescues: don't ask if they're alright. They aren't. Instead, focus on information that would be useful to yourself and other first responders. What is your name, are you hurt, where are you hurt, did you hit your head, do you have any medical issues that I need to know about? Things like that."

"Right, don't ask stupid questions! Got it," Izu nodded listening avidly as he took her up to where they could hear the screaming woman.

She was in the ruined rubble of a house. Laying half trapped under a slab of concrete in what appeared to be the basement. Looking up through the dust she caught sight of Izu and her father and gasped shouting her father's hero name.

"Hi!" Salamander grinned down at her. "Let the day fall down on you did you?" He asked with a wink.

Izu whacked him in the shoulder for the terrible line. Seriously that was just bad. Then listened as he told her about structural supports and how to unpin and then evacuate a victim from an unstable environment. When prompted she followed his step by step instructions with the woman who spent her time staring at Izu's father like he was the second coming. By the time she had stabilized the woman's 'broken arm and a leg' as well as gotten her into a neck brace for her 'hit head' the big three had already collected around the entrance of the house with victims of their own.

"Now, do you know about patient transport?" Hisashi asked, hovering beside her as she sat the volunteer down beside the other rescues.

"Um," Izu thought about it. "Not really, but they seem to be in stable condition so I'd say minimal jostling and a health care provider are needed?"

Her father nodded, "Lesson number two, even if they look like they're going to be fine, always assume the worst. Why do you ask? Because if you're ready and prepared for the worst to happen then everyone is pleasantly surprised when it's just a simple concussion. A broken neck can kill or paralyze you, inhaled dust can cause suffocation and, amazingly, drowning. Sometimes even the most innocent of things can be what kills people and as a hero, it is your job to identify and head off those things."

Izu blinked and looked at the big three who stood beside her listening just as avidly to her father.

"No pressure, right?" She chirped to the three and the grinned at her.

"Nah, easy peasy," Lemellion said turning back to the victims. "The students with medical training and quirks have probably already set up a care centre, so it's our job now to get these people to a 'doctor.'"

"Right," she nodded turning to her victim. The woman was still staring at them in awe.

"Oracle, you wouldn't happen to have a card that can transport people faster and safer to the medical centre would you?" Suneater asked.

Frowning, Izu honestly didn't know. Reaching out she did something she had never done before and pulled all of her cards to her hand. With a shower of glitter, they collected in her hands.

All eight of them were there, gently glowing before settling down into normal looking cards.

"**Flame Emperor** is here," she said pointing to her father who grinned and waved. "Then there's **Black Cat**, he's recon, **Senohana'Mai**, a support card, **Mecha**, also a support card, **Nine Lives**, Situational and honestly I have no idea what it does either then it only activated when certain conditions are met, **Hikari no Tsubasa**, which allows me to fly, **One for All,** a transformation and buff card. That leaves two I've never looked at.

"**Tsukinōsagi**," she said looking down at the card with awe. It must have been the bunny card because it had a glowing crystalline white bunny on its face. Jumping around a shining moon with a ribbon of glittering stars in the background, and thrust deep into the moon was the most beautiful sword Izu could ever remember seeing. Glittering beside its name in the scroll at the bottom of the card were six stars.

"It feels, lucky, and fast, transformative but also supportive if that makes sense. I don't think it would be useful in this situation, and it would probably cause quirk exhaustion in me if I tried to summon it with Flam Emperor out like he is," Izu told them flipping over the last card and staring at it with wide eyes, this might work.

"**Zero Mk. Utlra33**, I must have gotten this with Mecha from the exam," she muttered.

At the bottom of the card she could just make out the curve of a planet, and hovering over top of it in the blackness of space was another Mech. But this one was very different. It was bulky where Mecha was sleek. Large panels winged off the suits shoulder blades in what Izu could only describe as wing-like folds. It was also different coloured then Mecha which was Black and Silver, Ultra33 was white, with glowing lines of emerald green and at its entrance hidden in its chest, Izu could see what looked to be the domed glass of a cockpit. At the bottom of the card, three stars glittered.

Its hands were big enough to transport all four of their victims, maybe?

With a shrug, she handed over the card to the other three, "This might work. It feels big though, like Mecha but better. And honestly, this one feels less like armour and more like it's meant for transportation and battle."

"You have a giant robot hiding in this card?" Suneater asked.

"Yeah, seems like it," she grinned taking the card back.

"Man I cannot get over this quirk of yours," he huffed shaking his head. "It's insane."

"Yeah, welcome to my world," she sighed, "then add Aizawa's hero and school paperwork to the mess, afterschool classes in two types of self-defence, parkour, gymnastics and now, hero work. Insane is exactly what it is. But then I just saw you turn into a tentacle hentai mangaka's wet dream, so you're pretty insane yourself."

Beside them, their scenario volunteers snickered and so did their teammates.

"Shall I?" Izu asked waving the card about and grinned as they all nodded. "Dad, can you stand with our patients, I don't know how big this thing is."

"I'll make sure nothing happens to them," he nodded standing in front of the three women and one man.

Nodding she turned to the area about twenty feet away, it was clear and away from any rubble so nothing would collapse on them when she summoned, perfect.

"COME FORTH! ZERO MK. ULTRA33!" She called out, reaching back and just whipping the as far from her and her patients that she could. A beam of light came down from the heavens and in some truly Escaflowne like bullshit the Ultra33 stood in the middle of where the light beam used to be once it was all said and done. And boy it was bigger than she thought it was.

"So," she said looking up at the pristine white of the mech, "I don't think we'll have to worry about getting all the patients aboard. Do you?"

"Nope, I think that will work just fine," Lemellion stared up at it with awe and not a little bit of giddy little boy happiness.

Nodding she ran to the mech and watched as the cockpit hatch fell open for her, before climbing into it. Her legs fit into two long areas meant for them she figured and her ass sat down on what might be the plushest and most comfortable seat she had ever sat her ass down on. She slipped her arms into the armholes and watched as the Mech came to life. Long belts secured her arms and legs into their positions and wrapped around her hips to keep her butt in the seat, but as the cockpit closed she couldn't help but notice her chest was basically hanging down in front of the glass. From above a glass slid down over her eyes and a wire sprang up around her mouth.

"Wow, this is really like a supped up version of Mecha!" She gushed and startled a little when she heard her voice come over a speaker. "So cool!"

Lifting her leg the Ultra33 took a step towards the group and she figured out walking pretty easily. One foot in front of the other, who'd of thought? Kneeling down she reached out her hands and held them above the ground like ledges.

"Everyone ready for a kick-ass ride?" She asked with a grin. Hisashi smiled up at his daughter and caught sight of a man in black up in the stands who was apparently going nuts at the sight of the Mech. He didn't blame the man, it was Awesome.

Reaching down he took his daughter's victim and picked her up before placing her on the metal servos that passed for his daughter's fingers. Hurriedly the three other students did the same before jumping up with them. Then Izu stood and honestly just walked to the medical centre which her Suit found and plotted a course to.

It was pretty easy, come to think of it.

Once at the medical centre, after everyone calmed down at the sight of her Ultra33 they handed their patients over to more qualified medical professionals.

Hisashi laughed up at his daughter who was just climbing out of the Mech and asked, "think you got the rest of this handled?"

Nodding Izu said, "Yeah, thanks for your help dad."

He waved and with a shower of fire and sparks disappeared into fiery flowers. It was beautiful each and every time she saw it. But kind of sad to, because no matter how much her brain told her he was just a call away, he was her dad and even though he was there he was still ultimately, gone.

She sighed and shook it off, she had a job to do.

"Lemellion!" She called, jogging over to him and his friends.

"Yeah?"

"I can find more victims in my Ultra33, but honestly I'm crap at the actual rescue part of this. How about I show you where the people are and provide transport and you and your friends rescue them?" She asked looking nervous. Some people might call her proposal taking advantage of peoples skills, but she knew that heroes worked together all the time. Some providing help to heroes who were better at other parts of hero work than others.

The big three looked at each other before turning back to her with big smiles, "sounds like a plan!" Nejire-chan grinned.

With relief, Izu climbed back into the cockpit of her large Mech and set about finding the closest volunteers. Between the four of them in the next ten to fifteen minutes they saved up to 20 or so people and got them to the health centre safe and sound.

Checking out her HUD one last time, Izu noticed a blip hidden away at the back of the arena and poked at it looking for more information. The words 'Human – In distress' flashed over her HUD and she frowned. None of the volunteers had had the in distress additive to their information.

"Alright, everyone listen up. All the volunteers have been gathered and the test is over please collect back by the white building to get your I.D. photos taken," the official drowned on tiredly from the observation room.

Izu thought couldn't get the blip out of her mind. So, she flew. The engines in her flight wings lit up and in a shine of sparkles and fire, she was air born. Making her way to the person in distress she touched down and got out of the cockpit even as she heard the officially calling for her over the radio to go get her photo taken.

She slinked up the rubble and looked around hearing nothing. But her sensors had indicated a person was right where she was… where could they be? She looked up and saw only sky. She looked around and saw rock walls. She looked down and swore. Running up the side of a house she carefully made her way into it before going down to the basement and looking around. There under a pile of rubble was a student. Injured and very much in need of help.

"Hey!" She called over to him as she made her way through the rocks and rubble. "Are you awake?"

"He-help," he called coughing.

"No problem, that is why I came after all," she said with a smile. "Where are you hurt?"

"I dunno, can't feel my legs," he said, pushing at the concrete slab on top of him.

"Did you hit your head?" She asked coming to stand beside him.

"I don't remember," he told her, his face was full of dust and he looked really scared.

"So we'll go with probably then, yeah?"

He chuckled and nodded, "Okay, well I don't have a brace on me right now. So I need to go back and get one for your neck, okay. I'll be right back and then I'll get you out of here."

"Okay," he cried.

She smiled at him reassured him she would be right back and then ran for the mech which still had some first aid equipment hung on it. Thank god, she thought pulling the bag down and running back into the rubble. She could hear the officials coming but everything her dad had told her about ruin scapes said the place was unstable which meant the kid needed to get out as soon as possible.

So she went back into the house and found the crying student trapped under concrete. Not waiting. She didn't really think she had the luxury to do so.

"I am back!" Izu called out with a smile to the boy who just looked relieved to not be alone. "So, you know the drill right? Neck brace on and," she said pulling out a longboard from her bag, "splint on the leg."

He groaned and then tried to push the concrete again, getting nowhere. She came over and told him to stop before putting his neck in a brace and telling him to stop moving.

"But," he gasped, "how are you going to get the rock off of me?"

"Well," she smiled, "with my quirk of course."

She pulled out the card she knew she needed and called out, "COME FORTH! ONE FOR ALL!"

Next thing the boy knew he was lying beside a blonde amazon hovering over him with a worried look. She took the concrete and gently moved it off of his leg before placing it in such a way as to help support the roof. Turning back to the boy she grinned gave him a thumbs up and proceeded to splint his VERY broken leg.

Looking down the boy took one look at his leg and screamed. She didn't think it was from the pain but rather from the fact that it looked BAD.

"So, why are you down here anyway?" She asked distracting him from the state of his pulpy leg.

"I thought I heard someone so I came to try and save them," he sobbed. "Then the roof fell in on me and I was trapped."

"Well, we got all of the volunteers out safe and sound. Now it's your turn," she said tightening the straps and smiling up at him. Izu wanted to puke, One for All thank god, had a job to do and knew how to push that particular physical reaction off.

"Now," she said, "the officials are on their way, which means help is probably right on top of us. I just need to get you up to them."

"It's going to hurt isn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah, hey!" She gasped, "I never asked your name."

"Tokokami Mido," he told her, "I was going to be Slipstream."

"Slipstream?" She asked gently lifting him from the floor and draping him against her back. "Do you have a running quirk?"

"I do," he nodded and then sobbed again, "might as well be quirkless with this leg now."

"Don't say that!" Izu snapped, slowly crawling out of the basement. "So, you might have a bum leg, that doesn't mean you're useless. It just means you have to look for a different option, a different way."

"I'll never be a hero with a leg like this!" He cried.

"So Ectoplasm should just quit?" She asked referencing the hero who was a double amputee as she started to climb up to the first floor. Outside she could hear Aizawa calling for her and several others. Good, she would need the help.

The boy cried and shook his head, "I don't know."

"That's fine, it's okay not to know what to do or where to go in moments like this," she said making her way out of the house and into the light. "It's what we do after we've fallen down that matter. Heroes, we keep moving, keep going forward. It's written into our very being I think, a madness, a need to help people.

"So," she said turning to look at him over her shoulder, "when you're ready just remember. You still have one good leg, you can still stand tall, and getting up and moving forward is what defines our strength. Everyone falls down, but getting back up is a requirement for heroes." She told him smiling at Aizawa. "We're the ones who fall the most after all."

She didn't know it, but that moment defined Slipstream, inspired him and honestly everyone who heard her. Even the man who had first said those words to her was in awe of her at that moment.

She stumbled down the rubble and lay the boy on the floor before turning to the heroes who had come looking for her, "this boy needs some help, and I will too."

"Shit!" Aizawa swore and rushed over to her as her transformation broke and her eyes rolled as she fell into him.

Looking up at the official Aizawa couldn't help but smirk at the look of awe he saw on his face. Eraserhead knew just the feeling; like he had seen the birth of something extraordinary. This is after all the story of how Oracle the Writer of Fate became the world's number one hero.

Everyone started rushing around, a stretcher was found for the boy and he was airlifted to the closest hospital. Aizawa took his student in his arms and ran to the medical unit within the building, shouting as he went for a medic.

Turns out she ended up suffering quirk exhaustion again. Yippee.

Beside her bedside table, was an envelope. In that envelop, her provisional license. The picture had been taken from the security footage and it was of her rising out of the rubble with the boy on her back and a smirk on her lips.

To Be Continued…


	18. Arc 2: Chapter 7: Back to Work

**Author's note:**

So, it's occurred to me that some people might be thinking that I've tailored each of these cards for the planned plot lines I've started writing. This makes me laugh, because I'm really not that smart.

Each card was decided on and described and set down in stone before I ever started writing the fic. I've added cards sure, but the one's I've added are ones I've thought would be cool to get from places like The USJ incident or the fight with Stein. I plan out how to get cards not how to use them.

So, like Izu I'm figuring out how to use them as we go.

As of this moment I've got the cards figured out all the way up to the Sport's Festival. As in I've figured out what cards she gets and what they are and do… everything else is kind of just going to have to be figured out as I write. Yay.

Anyways, I just felt like clarifying that for people who were wondering.

Back to the fic!

Also, also, I've been writing serious work lately so my writing might have changed some… it's honestly just that I've been writing more in the last couple of months than usual so it's going to feel a little bit different than the first set of chapters.

**DECKER**

ARC TWO – A MOST FEARSOME CRUMBLING WILL

PREVIOUSLY ON DECKER….

_Looking up at the official Aizawa couldn't help but smirk at the look of awe he saw on his face. Eraserhead knew just the feeling; like he had seen the birth of something extraordinary. This is after all the story of how Oracle the Writer of Fate became the world's number one hero. _

_Everyone started rushing around, a stretcher was found for the boy and he was airlifted to the closest hospital. Aizawa took his student in his arms and ran to the medical unit within the building, shouting as he went for a medic._

_Turns out she ended up suffering quirk exhaustion again. Yippee._

_Beside her bedside table, was an envelope. In that envelop, her provisional license. The picture had been taken from the security footage and it was of her rising out of the rubble with the boy on her back and a smirk on her lips._

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: BACK TO WORK!

When she woke the first thing Izu saw was the shaggy head of her mentor sitting beside her bed. He was sleeping with his head pillowed on his elbows; his hair flopped over into his face as he snored quietly.

Izu smiled and yawned. She was still exhausted, and her everything ached like the last time she had summoned up One For All without the training. Quirk Exhaustion she figured, again. She would need to eat an extra helping of dinner to gain back the calories she more than likely burnt all to hell with her last stunt in the exam.

Blinking she looked around. Sitting on her bedside table was a white envelope with her name on it. Right, the exam… she wondered if she had still passed.

Reaching out she took it and opened it, trying to not jostle Aizawa to much as she did.

Huh, she had passed with flying colors apparently. Izu grinned, she had a provisional license! She could do hero work with Eraserhead now instead of just following the man around. She looked down at the sleeping man at her knee and grinned.

PLUNK.

She felt something flop onto her lap and looking down it was her provisional license ID. She picked it up and looked at it. It was amazingly not white like she thought it would be. No it was a Base color of teal, on it was her name: Izu Midoriya; her Hero name: Oracle; License number: 07735562; Affiliated School, under which the only name listed was Eraserhead's School of Hard Knocks with (Upcoming - UA High School Year 1, Class A) underneath it; and the date issued.

Next to all that information was her photo. At first she thought it was just the photo they had taken of her when she had first tried on her new hero gear the other day. But, as she twisted the card it changed. There was a photo of her transformed with One For All from the test. And as she turned it some more, there was her decked out with Mecha.

The photo was literally changing as she turned it.

"You'll need to take photos of each of your transformations for that later." Aizawa said. He was up and staring at her from where he lay half folded against the bed by her knee.

"Ok." Izu nodded. "How's the boy? Slipstream?" She asked.

"Hospital called the officials to keep them updated, the official in turn kept me updated because I told him that would be the first thing you asked." Aizawa smirked at her. "It turns out the kid needed to have the leg amputated. But the doctors are pretty sure you saved his life and his ability to walk, he had a broken neck when you moved him."

"Shit," Izu hissed. "He's lucky I remembered to use the neck brace."

"You saved his life."

Izu shrugged sitting up. "I guess. I think it was just luck that I noticed his blip on the hud before I dismissed the card."

Aizawa nodded and sat up, "Welcome to hero work. It's 99% luck and 1% skill… if you're lucky. Sometimes that one percent is stupidity and then people end up dead." Izu stared at her teacher and couldn't help but wonder if that was why he was so hard on his students. Had he been on the opposite side of that 1%?

.

.

.

She trudged up the stairs and then down the long hall of the apartment building before stumbling into the living room and falling into the couch. She was beat. Seriously beat.

"Honey? How was school today?" Her mother called from the kitchen where Izu could smell miso soup bubbling away.

She groaned into the couch pillows and forced herself up and into the kitchen.

"Aizawa gave me a pop quiz." Izu told her as she flopped down into a chair at the table and tossed her provisional license on top of it. Inko turned from the stove and picked it up before squealing like a little girl. Her mother rushed around the table and gave her the mother of all hugs.

"You passed?!"

"I did." Izu nodded. "Not that I knew what I was passing when I got there this morning."

"So," her mother said sitting down across from her. "What does this mean for your internship?"

Izu sighed, slumping down further into the chair. "It means I can act as a hero and use my quirk so long as it's to help keep myself others from danger or at the direction of my supervisory hero."

Her mother blinked at her and Izu sighed. "I'll be out there helping to catch villains now as opposed to following along and cleaning up the mess on the way by."

Her mother nodded and frowned. "I'm not sure I like that part."

"It's fine. I'll be with Mr. Aizawa, he won't let anything happen to be if he can help it," Izu told her. "And I think the next five or so months will be devoted to taking down a gang with Ingenium, so he'll be watching my back to. I won't be alone."

Inko nodded and got back up to finish the soup, "if you say so. Just come home."

That night, Izu didn't sleep well. She tossed and she turned remembering her mother's face when she had asked her to come home. It was a look that screamed haunted and sad at the same time, but still her mom was willing to live with her choice of careers, even when that career had led to her father's death.

As she fell asleep that night Izu promised herself, that for her mother, she would always try to make it home. No matter what.

.

.

.

The next couple of days while she recovered from the exam were nice, so long as she ignored the taunting and the wide eyed looks she got from the staff. The first day back her homeroom teacher had pulled her aside and asked if it was true that she had passed the provisional licensing exam. Izu had huffed and showed him her new ID card and then turned back to sit at her desk so as it limit more conversation; talking to the teacher about hero stuff was the last thing she wanted after years of being ignored by the man.

Aizawa had apparently called the principal to keep the man updated as to her progress. She figured it was so he could come take her out of class for hero work and not have the man question it at every turn.

And sure enough come Friday afternoon, waiting at the school gate was Eraserhead and at his side, Ingenium. They were causing quiet the stir. Each was in their hero custumes, waiting against the front gate for her.

"Oracle!" Ingenium called with a wave.

"Ingenium," Izu nodded, coming to a stop beside each of them.

"Passed the Provisionals I hear!"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, and your just in time to really step in and help us with the big case!" He said with a laugh.

All around them students were watching and talking amongst themselves. They were talking about the two heroes, and about her. Izu could hear her hero name being passed around from student to student. Oracle this and oracle that.

Eraserhead sighed, "That is never going to be changed again, sorry Hero-girl. Looks like you're stuck with Oracle now."

Izu smiled up at him, "I think I'm cool with that. But, I didn't bring my hero gear with me today."

"That's fine," Eraserhead said holding up a bag. "Your mother sent this to me this morning when I called to tell her that I'd be keeping you late again tonight."

Izu blinked and took the bag. In it was her new hero costume. The one she had warn for the provisional test. Awesome.

"Ready to look for some Yakuza?" Eraserhead asked.

"You know it!" She grinned.

To Be Continued…


	19. Arc 2: Chapter 8: Back Alley Shakedown!

**Author's note:**

You guys are all so great! Thank you everyone for such kind words of encouragement and happiness for the last chapter. I was honestly worried that it was a bit lack luster and there you all, going on about how awesome it was, and how worth the wait. Thank you.

I've been working so hard on my original stuff, and to here you all so happy to read my Decker Fanfiction was actually way encouraging because sad and disappointing though it is I don't put half the effort into fanfiction that I do into my original stuff.

Speaking of which, if you like Decker, then you're going to want to check out the first instalment of my short story series Jorogumo. ;) It's Spiderman inspired and honestly a little creepy with all the creepy crawlies but I had fun writing it. It follows the story of Penny Everglade a teenager who finds the lost burial tomb of a demon and gets possessed by her. Now she's cursed… although she doesn't know that yet. ;) I'll be publishing it by the end of this month hopefully (so long as my beta, and editor comeback to be to say that draft four is good to go) so keep a weather eye out on my Tilly Buchanan facebook, twitter, or fictionpress accounts.

Oh, I'm also planning on writing a couple new fanfics!

A Quirk Named Vampire: Izuku Midoriya is qurikless, just ask anyone and they'll tell you the same. But the thing is… sometimes being quirkless, being ridiculed, abused and discriminated against was the better option. After all, how could a boy ever be a hero with a quirk like Vampire?

Spider-Rabbit: So this is a fic about Naruto being a true ninja, and not a jutsu slinger like his father. He over hears a couple of cranky old ninja one day that shapes his view on being a ninja for the rest of his life. How then will the stoy change, with a Bad Ass Master of the Dark instead of the Loud Clown?

Ok, my shameless self-plugging done, back to the story.

**DECKER**

ARC TWO – A MOST FEARSOME CRUMBLING WILL

PREVIOUSLY ON DECKER….

_Izu smiled up at him, "I think I'm cool with that. But, I didn't bring my hero gear with me today."_

"_That's fine," Eraserhead said holding up a bag. "Your mother sent this to me this morning when I called to tell her that I'd be keeping you late again tonight." _

_Izu blinked and took the bag. In it was her new hero costume. The one she had warn for the provisional test. Awesome. _

"_Ready to look for some Yakuza?" Eraserhead asked. _

"_You know it!" She grinned. _

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: BACK ALLEY SHAKE DOWN!

She totally wasn't ready to look for the Yakuza! Izu knew this as sure as she knew her own name. How did she know this you wonder… well that was easy.

Turned out, finding the Yakuza was no issue. What with Toko giving them direction to their base of operations the second they need to find the place. No, the issue was collecting the all-important _**evidence**_. Sure they knew that the Kane family was responsible for all sorts of terrible things, but without evidence to their transgressions no charges would stick and they would be out to do more damage once they were free.

So this is where she is now, after three months, watching a hole in the ground warehouse waiting for someone to slip up. It was boring, and after the first couple of times she was almost caught sitting on the rooftops she was now hunkered down next to her mentor… in a god damned trashcan.

"Tell me again why we need to wait for them to incriminate themselves? Why can't we just hop in there find the hundreds of people they have chained up and call it a day?" Izu asked, her nose crinkled at the smell around her.

"We don't have probable cause." Aizawa huffed, "and all of the evidence we've gathered is seen as circumstantial at best. No judge would prosecute on what we've got, and until we've got a good reason to go storming in there, we're stuck waiting for them to slip up. Unfortunately, the word of your quirk isn't enough."

Izu sighed and watched as another man went into the building and three came out. The shutter of a camera snapped beside her as Aizawa photographed them. Like for the past three months they were going to go back to the school and do some searches into who they were for that all important probable cause.

Three months of sitting in a trash can. Three months of waiting for a gang of professional criminals to mess up… Izu had had dealings with the Kane for years, if she knew one thing it was that they meticulous.

"That's it," Izu scoffed reaching for the walky-talky, she clicked the button once, twice and then again twice in quick succession before listening to static.

Beside her Aizawa was looking at her for an explanation.

"Trashpanada, I do believe we had agreed on radio silence," a response buzzed from her radio.

"Walk-chop, this isn't working." She replied. "Meet at rendezvous for new instructions."

"What are you doing?" Aizawa asked dropping the camera, letting it fall onto his chest.

"Something we should have done two months ago," Izu snapped. "Now come on, get out of the trashcan so we can meet Ingenium and his crew back at the car."

He raised an eyebrow at her as she popped out of the trashcan and stared back at him. She looked determined, but then he figured that could have been because she was done smelling trash.

"Trust me," she said. "I have an idea."

"Well," he sighed climbing out after her, "it had better be a good one."

Together they slinked like shadows from the warehouse full of Yakuza and made their way to the parking lot they had first taken her to at the outside of the complex. Beside the busted up black Toyota that was Eraserheads mode of transportation, Ingenium and six of his sidekicks were waiting for them.

Ingenium waved and put up a finger asking, "Why am I Walk-chop again?"

Izu grinned at up at him and answered with a shrug. "Because your hair reminds me of a boy I met at the UA entrance exams. He liked to walk and chop his hand down as he spoke, Walk-chop."

Ingenium groaned, "A kid with leg engines right?"

"Yeah," Izu nodded.

"That would be Tenya, my brother." Ingenium huffed as she giggled at him.

Aizawa came to a stop beside them, his hip leaning against the hood of the car. "That's all good and all, but why did you call a stop to the watch early Oracle?"

Izu snapped her fingers and pointed at Eraserhead, "That's right! So, for the last three months of watching these guys, waiting for them to mess up, we've basically gotten bupkis right?"

Aizawa sighed but nodded along with the others around them.

"So, I know the Kane family right? I've interacted with them, learnt to avoid them and the one thing I've noticed is that these guys are meticulous. Yakuza have mostly all but disappeared due to hero activity. The fact that these guys are still up and running says a lot about their organization. They aren't just going to fuck up, they'd have already been caught by now if they were prone to mistakes."

"Kid's got a point," One of the sidekicks pointed out nodding.

Ingenium nodded, "What would you suggest we do then? We can't just go in there with only the word of your quirk to go on. The judge has already said it's inadmissible and doesn't count as probable cause to search the warehouse."

"Let's go fishing," she suggested.

"For what? Carp?" One side kick asked laughing.

"No idiot," Izu hissed, "for human traffickers. All you need is the right bait."

"Izu," Aizawa said. "Are you suggesting we dangle a random middle school aged girl on a hook to get caught by, and possibly sold by these yakuza?"

"No," Izu shook her head. "Why would you need a random middle schooler when you have one volunteering? I have my quirk, it's unique and invisible, if I get caught and you can't save me, I can save myself. But if they take the bait, if they kidnap me while I'm "_lost_" in the back alleys… doesn't that count as probable cause?"

The sidekicks as stared at her with shock. Ingenium was no better and Aizawa, well he was just looking at her. She couldn't really tell what he was thinking. But she figured it was probably a way to get her to retract her idea.

"You know what they'll do to you if they catch you. I know you know. You're the one who warned us about it that first day I brought you here. So why would you volunteer for this?" Aizawa asked.

Izu sighed, _why indeed_.

"Because we're not going to get anywhere like this. Because, there are girls, and boys in there that can't save themselves. Because the longer we wait the more people there are who will get hurt. Because… I can help stop this now. There are lots of reasons. But I think, it's also because I trust you to have my back," she said looking at Eraserhead.

"Besides," she continued with a smirk. "It's not like they can do anything to me that hasn't already been done. At least this time, I'll know going into it what to expect, which is oddly enough something of a comfort."

"That's terrible," Aizawa hissed.

"Yeah, but my therapist tells me to look on the bright side of things when all I want to do is scream and run in the opposite direction, so deal with it. Now, I'm going to go put on my school uniform, fluff up my hair and look as lost as young as I can manage in an effort to get kidnapped by some ass backwards, criminal bastards. Are you going to leave me hanging?"

Aizawa sighed, "Hell, Hero-girl, you know I got your back. I just, dislike this idea of yours."

"Got any better ones?" Izu asked pulling her back pack from the backseat of the car.

"No," he sighed again. "Not even one. And I hate that you're right about the waiting. If we do nothing we'll probably not get any evidence, and people will get hurt for it."

Ingenium nodded, "I can't think of anything better either."

Izu nodded pulling up her skirt over her hero uniform and buttoning up her white blouse over her body suit. Once her uniform was on, she pulled the tie from her hair and shook it out fluffing it up around her shoulders. She ducked down and looked in the mirror. Taking a look, she pulled a case from her bag and set about doctoring up her face. On her lips she applied lip chap, in a nice rosy pink hue. On her eyes, she painted eyeliner, making them look wider than they were. With a nod to her reflection and a harsh pinch to her cheeks she was ready, looking wide eyed and innocent like.

"Good?" She asked them.

Ingenium sighed shaking his head, "How did you just loose three years? Honestly you look like you're thirteen."

"Don't you mean twelve? I'm only fifteen," Izu said.

There was an awkward silence as Ingenium seemed to flounder for an answer to that. Before he shrugged and stated that she seemed older than that. Aizawa scoffed at him and shook his head.

"You look young and impressionable, perfect bait," he told her.

Izu grinned, "good. I'll send Toko out to get you when they take me somewhere with lots of evidence. If you don't hear from me in a hour come and get me anyways," She said waving her phone in their direction.

Aizawa nodded and took her shoulders in his hands, "Be careful, Hero-girl."

Izu smiled up and him and nodded once before she turned on her heel and went back into the maze of alleyways. She took a wondering route back to the warehouse. The walk straight to and from the place was only fifteen minutes but she wanted to be seen, and hunted, so she made sure she turned circles around the area for almost half an hour.

After about twenty minutes she caught sight of the first thug and texted Ingenium, who was in her phone under heading: Walk-chop boy. If they took her phone it would be less suspicious than her texting her Slave Master, that she was lost, but thought she had caught sent of that chip stand he had told her about. Come to think of it she hoped the man understood that she was telling him she was being watched…

By the time she made it to the warehouse, she had seen no less than five sneaky yakuza following her. And she had caught sight of Eraserhead hiding in a trashcan just off to the side of the main alleyway to the warehouse. Just knowing he was watching made her feel a little bit safer. Especially when she caught sight of the bruiser they had waiting for her out front of the building

"Umm, hello?" Izu called, "Do you know where the chip shack is? It's supposed to be by the Warf."

The yakuza tilted his head and looked at her from flinty eyes. He was bald with scars on his scalp and wearing an ill-fitting suit.

"I've never heard of a chip shack around here," he told her.

"Oh?" Izu huffed, "figures. I think Toko-kun was just pulling my leg to get me out here."

"That isn't very nice," the thug said.

"No, it's not." Izu sighed, looking up at the man with wide innocent eyes. "I don't think he likes me even though he said he did. Do you know the way out of here? I've been lost for half an hour at least. I wanna go home."

"Why don't you come in little one, I'll call you a cab."

"I can't pay for that mister." Izu said laying it on thick.

"We'll call it my one good deed for the day then," he smiled nodding to the door.

Izu hummed and hawed, staring at the thug with wide eyes as she nibbled on her lip before finally nodding. She followed him into the warehouse, and stared wide-eyed at the men in the building.

Shit, they were also peddling drugs and money? Izu thought staring at case after case of weapons, and table after table of white packaged power, she had thought it was only people they were trafficking. In any case, it was the last thing she thought for a while.

Behind her the yakuza thug chuckled and said, "You'll earn me a pretty bonus girly."

THWACK!

Something hit her over the head and the world went dark around her.

To Be Continued…


End file.
